Sora no Ato
by kotoko minazuki
Summary: Life goes on after episode 12 for the members of 1121st.  What paths do their lives take, and how have the events of the series affected them?
1. Declaring Peace: Remembering Why

**Author's Note:**  
>I found in Sora no Woto another series which captured my heart. The characters and the setting whispered to my subconscious, ``Wait, do not go. There is more; it will come to you.'' And so the seed for this story was planted. I hope that you find the characters true to themselves. I know the direction won't be what everyone expects as I was surprised at some of the turns the characters took as I sketched out the path of this story.<p>

This story begins with the end of episode 12, and covers what happens afterwards. So, naturally, it will contain spoilers for those who have not seen the entire series.

Thanks to **MahouLVH** for his encouragement and initial reading and to **ZonaRose** for betaing this.

.

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 1**

**Declaring Peace: Remembering Why**

* * *

>The clear notes of a trumpet spread across Nomansland, speaking words of peace to the two armies facing off there, bidding them fight no more. And they halted and did not fight. As the ancient melody from Kanata's trumpet flowed across the snow-covered plain, the sun peeped over the surrounding hills and filled the plain with the light of a new day. The soldiers paused, listening to the tune until its last notes faded away.<p>Filicia and Kureha joined Kanata atop Takemikazuchi, their six-legged tank, perched atop a ruined building between the opposing lines. The ruin rose above the plain here as if it had survived from the ancient world just to provide such a perch and bandstand. Noël stuck her head out the hatch and they all looked out at the plain, over the two armies gathered there the only life the plain had seen in centuries. They held their breath and watched, hoping this pause could actually bring an end to battles. But in the armies below, an officer or two were still determined to fight and ordered their troops to advance and do so.<p>

They were stopped by a clear, powerful voice ringing out from atop a red tank of the Helvetian Royal Guard, newly arrived between the lines.

``Both sides, lay down your arms!''

The speaker stood atop the tank beneath the royal banner of Helvetia, clad in the white robes of a princess.

``I am daughter to the royal family, second in succession to the throne of Helvetia and fiancée to the Rightful Roman Emperor. I am Rio Kazumiya Arkadia.''

This took Filicia and her platoon by surprise. Rio had returned to them, and in their hour of greatest need. She continued her proclamation.

``In the name of my father, the Archduke of Helvetia, and in the name of the Roman Emperor, we have attained peace. There will be no more fighting! Both sides are to disengage immediately!''

She held up a parchment bearing both coats of arms, the text of the declaration in Roman and Helvetian, and the signatures of the Roman Emperor, Franz Leopold von Wittelsbach and the Helvetian Archduke, Akira August Arkadia.

``This is an imperial command,'' Rio concluded. ``Those who do not comply shall face the might of the First Helvetian Royal Guard in the name of both leaders.''

A taught silence followed for a moment as the meaning of the declaration sank in: ``We don't have to fight anymore.'' Both armies erupted into wild cheering. For who values peace more than a soldier on the front lines. Kureha and Kanata atop the tank were just as happy as the soldiers below and hugged each other as their joy overflowed, while Filicia stood calmly smiling over the now-peaceful plain, happy that she had helped save those here from the horrors of war she had known. Noël ducked back inside Takemikazuchi to share her happiness at the peace with Aisha.

.

Rio looked over the cheering troops, and up at the members of her former platoon who had bought that last bit of time for her to arrive, bought it with a restored tank from the ancient world and with the Sound of the Sky. She put her hand on the shoulder of her standard-bearer, Klaus, and smiled at him: in happiness at the peace, and in thanks for bringing her here just in time. He smiled back. They both understood that they dared not tarry here, even to greet their dear friends, for they needed to rush on to the next hot spot along the border, lest the peace Rio had declared here be undone by hasty actions somewhere else, bringing back a war nobody wanted, or at least one which no sane person did.

ooo OOO ooo

Rio stood and watched as the Royal Guard loaded their tanks onto a train at the nearest rail-head. Their next stop was a ways off and moving by train was both more rapid than the tanks could walk on their own—even counting the time taken to load and unload them—and also far less wear and tear on them. Of course, this could only be done away from the front, as they weren't ready for combat aboard the train. Each tank maneuvered over a flatcar and carefully lowered itself down onto the cradle there before the crew worked to stow the legs for travel. This process would take a while, so Rio took her gear, boarded the train and settled herself into her compartment.

Rio's journeys were giving her a lot of time to think. Perhaps she hadn't needed to leave Nomansland near Seize quite as precipitously as she had. She hadn't even taken the time to say hello to her friends in her former platoon there. True, it would have been tough to make it halfway across the field through the mob of cheering soldiers. True, she really did need to rush off to the next spot where she needed to declare the peace. True, the nearness by which she had averted the war there firmly impressed the urgency to get to the next spot forces might be facing each other.

But as she thought, she realized she could have spared a few minutes to talk with her friends, to thank them for their part in forging the peace. She could then have caught up with the Royal Guard as they were loading there tanks here and not delayed their arrival at the next spot. No, she realized she had other reasons to leave as quickly, ones she was hesitant to admit, even to herself. She was still getting herself used to the decision she had made. Yes, it was to end this war, to stop the fighting and killing, but she was giving up friends and country to go marry Franz Leopold, a foreign emperor. And she agreed to this, acquiescing to her father's wish: her father, to whom she had stopped talking when her mother died a decade ago, and whom she had consciously shut out when her sister Iliya drowned. There was still a part of her which did not want to forgive him and was willing to let the world perish in that hatred. She squashed that train of thought. There were too many innocent people who would suffer in that case, her friends among them. And if her sacrifice, her giving up friends and freedom, could give them peace and happiness, then she would convince herself the sacrifice was worthwhile.

Rio looked out at the countryside, and realized she had another reason. Deep down, she feared that if she had stopped to greet her friends, that she would not have been able to tear herself away from them. She very much missed them, and knew how hard leaving was the first time. And if that happened, if she found she couldn't leave them, then war would start up again someplace else on the border that she wouldn't reach, and her whole giving in to her father would have been in vain. She would be condemning that many more people to a horrible death. And she realized that now she wasn't just thinking only of Helvetians anymore. Now that she had met them, there were some Romans that she would not wish such a death on either. The propagandists Kureha listened to were wrong. There were good people in the Roman Empire as well.

This took Rio back to those days which had truly changed her life. Given their importance it wasn't surprising that those days stuck in her memory, though perhaps the exact pieces which did were an interesting commentary on herself.

.

It was after another cross-country journey like this—one of similar urgency, but more delays due to snow and weather—that Rio had arrived in the Helvetian capital. She was immediately brought to her father and he explained the straights they were in, showing her the clause in the as-yet-unsigned peace treaty with the Rightful Roman Empire. This clause required that a Helvetian Royal Princess come to the Empire and be engaged to marry the Roman Emperor. This was originally supposed to be her half-sister Iliya, but her drowning at Quatre meant that was impossible and posed real problems for the peace negotiations.

With her sister Iliya now dead, Rio was now the closest thing left to a Royal Princess of Helvetia. Her father had only one other child, and though he was legitimate, he was also male. Rio had also learned that her father had sired no other children, even illegitimate ones; maybe her mother really was special to him, even though he had only come to see her once a year.

Her father had explained not only this clause to her but also the complications and problems they had run into trying to renegotiate it. Between the negotiating strength of the Romans and the intransigence of his own nobles, no such modification of the treaty had been found possible. The nobles were unwilling to give up anything in return for withdrawing the offer of a Helvetian Princess in marriage, and the Romans were too sharp to simply let this modification go by itself. There seemed no other alternative save Rio being this Royal Princess. ``Please, save our country. Save Helvetia. You're our only hope,'' her father had begged.

Rio asked for time to consider this, as it was a decision that should not be undertaken lightly. She knew from her father's explanation that they were running up against the time limit to sign the treaty, else the war would start up again. Rio thought of her friends and of the war, of the terrible effects it had, even on those who survived like Filicia and Noël. She realized that she agreed with Filicia: she did not want any more children—or anyone else for that matter—to be put through the horrors of war she had seen. But Rio also thought of her father, he was a politician first and always, and was treating his own daughter as playing piece to be moved around the board, or at best as a fellow politician to persuade and negotiate with.

She laughed sadly to herself, realizing the truth of a quote she had heard of her father. ``He is the wholly political man. His whole being is a ferment of impulses and desires to be expressed, manipulated, shaped. He is determined to command the political arena.'' But, she realized, here she had the upper hand in the negotiations. She would agree to this clause, because that would bring the most good to everyone and stop this war, but she would not do so without extracting some promises from her father. She could do that much for her friends. Rio was not normally one for such political dealing, but her father's manner of explanation and argument put her in this mind, and it certainly followed his style. So, she went to her father with a deal of her own, just like the other Helvetian nobles had tried. Save that this deal was one that he would find an easier time accepting, and was one which would bring real benefits to her friends.

Rio's father could not say ``no.''

Their deal concluded, Rio and her father rushed north to the villa where the peace talks with the Roman Empire were being held. She was brought into the negotiations, and the discussion quickly came back around to the clause in the treaty requiring the engagement of a Royal Princess of Helvetia to the Rightful Roman Emperor. Now that she was present, they were finally able to discuss the details. Her absence had held up discussions of that clause and threads from it were woven throughout the rest of the treaty.

.

The talks soon progressed to the point where there were now just three of them seated around the table: Emperor Franz Leopold, Archduke Akira Arkadia, and his daughter Rio. The time for involvement of scribes and ministers had passed and was not yet come again. And since Franz Leopold spoke fluent Helvetian, not even a translator was needed. Akira stated Helvetia's agreement to this last troublesome clause, ``Now that my daughter Rio is here and has consented.''

At this Franz Leopold had turned to her and asked directly, ``Princess Rio, do you agree to this of your own free will?''

``Yes, Your Majesty, I do,'' Rio responded. And as she said this, she felt the load of destiny settle on her back. Yet this was a load that she was taking of her own choice, even if she had chosen it because she was the only one there to carry it and the alternative was truly terrible. Rio ground her worries under the heel of her own resolve to serve her fellow Helvetians, to save them from this war. And if that required a sacrifice from her, well she would make it, just as she had sworn to do in the Oath of Paradores when she became a soldier.

Franz Leopold saw the barest flicker of this in her eyes, though one less skilled in diplomacy and politics might never have recognized it. He gave her a genuine smile. ``Thank you, Princess,'' he said, and there was an extra echo of sincerity in his voice. He then turned back to Akira. ``Since this touches closely on personal matters, perhaps you might grant Princess Rio and I some time to further discuss this in private?''

``Of course,'' Akira agreed. ``I will leave you two to discuss what you need.'' He pushed himself up from the table and slowly left the room, his expression unreadable. Was he simply glad to get Rio to agree? Did he wonder what else was left to talk about? Did he worry for Rio's safety in this discussion? Did he worry she might undermine some part of his negotiation? His expression was schooled so none could tell, and neither Rio nor Franz Leopold knew him well enough to guess.

When the door closed, leaving Franz Leopold and Rio alone together in the conference room, he again smiled kindly at her. ``I thought you seemed a bit unsure back there, Princess Rio.'' He took a breath and looked her straight in the eye. ``Thank you for being willing to accept this and end the war. I appreciate your sacrifice from the bottom of my heart, and will do all I can to make this less of a sacrifice for you. Do you really mean to go through with this? I do not want to force you into something you truly find abhorrent.''

``Yes, Your Majesty. I do,'' Rio replied. ``I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I want to end this war. I want ...peace for our people.

Franz Leopold tilted his head and smiled at the thoughtful expression which grew on her face. ``Let us put a stop to the war first. Then we will have the freedom to go slowly and get to know one another.''

``Thank you very much,'' Rio replied with a nod. ``Yes, let us first end this war. After that we can, as you say, spend time getting to know each other. And then''—she gestured with a flutter of her hand—``who knows, we shall take that as it comes. But yes.'' Her voice strengthened with resolve. ``Let us end this war.'' She stopped herself from thinking too far ahead.

And as she looked at him closely as she said this, she saw the lines of care on his face begin to soften. It still carried the strength that had held her father at the table, but in his eyes, she could now see a relief that they need no longer be enemies, not just their peoples but the two of them as individuals. And underlying both this strength and relief there might just be a hint of the caring that she wanted to see as a sign of hope for the future.

``Thank you again,'' he said, then took out a letter and handed it to Rio. The envelope was sealed with a variant of the Imperial Seal which on closer examination was found to be that of the Empress. ``This is from my late wife,'' he explained. ``She wrote it before she passed away, and specifically asked me to give it to the Helvetian Princess who would fulfill the engagement clause of the treaty. I do not know what she wrote—for she did it in her room in her own hand—save that she charged me to give this to you and ask that you read it in private.''

``Thank you, Your Majesty,'' said Rio, taking the letter.

``You're welcome, Your Highness.'' He grinned back. Though if it we're going to get to know each other, perhaps we might drop these formalities, at least when it's just the two of us. ...That is, if it is all right with you.''

Rio had to smile in return. This had pleasant echoes of Filicia's informality of only using names within her platoon. ``Sure. I don't mind.'' She pondered for a moment. ``That does make sense when you think about it. Though I hope you can forgive me for slipping sometimes. I'm not used to diplomacy and protocol as I wasn't raised with it.''

``Thank you, Rio. ...Or would you prefer to be called you something else?''

She shook her head, Rio was fine.

``Anyhow,'' he continued, ``I understand why you might slip, and certainly won't mind if you do. And if anyone else minds, that's their problem.'' He gave her a sincere smile. ``If you and I have no problem with it, that should pretty much pull the rug out from under anyone who might want to object.''

Rio's smile grew more genuine. Maybe this wouldn't be all bad. ``And what would you like me to call you?''

``Whatever sounds good to you. ...maybe my name?''

``Sure ...Franz Leopold.''

His eyes lit up when she called him that.

``So, Rio, how can I help you with your new situation? I want to tell you whatever you'd like to know, but I don't want to stand and speak to you as if you were a public meeting.'' He grinned. ``And that is also a terrible way to get to know you, which I would also like to do.''

``Well.'' She wondered for a bit. ``Can you tell me about yourself? What do you do outside of ruling? Do you have any hobbies? And also about the Rightful Roman Empire? Mostly I've just heard rumors, and I don't want to start with the wrong impression.''

``A full answer to those would take a lifetime ...but those are good questions. I would like to hear you talk about yourself too while we're talking. If you don't mind, that is.''

She again shook her head. You had to start somewhere in getting to know a person, and you couldn't without sharing things like this. They might as well begin.

``Well, about myself...'' Franz Leopold began.

.

After a while chatting and getting to know each other, they returned to council and spent the rest of the day discussing other matters. That evening, alone in her rooms, Rio finally had a chance to read the letter. It was written in a somewhat shaky but once truly elegant hand. Thankfully it was in Helvetian, as Rio had yet to learn Roman.

.

Rio returned from her reverie and took that letter out of her bag. She still kept it in the original envelope, as it was of durable, high-quality paper, but she kept the seal which had originally closed it elsewhere for safekeeping. She unfolded the letter and read it once again, seeking further hints about the nature of this man to whom she was engaged. It began:

.

_Maria, Rightful Empress of the Roman Empire, to the Princess of Helvetia, greetings._

_Please accept my deepest and most heartfelt thanks for your part in bringing an end to this war. I had hoped to see peace with my own eyes, but I fear my illness will take me before then. So, while I am still able, I write you this letter. I fear that the rates progress of my illness and of the peace talks will mean that I shall never have the chance to actually meet you, or convey anything to you save by this letter. But please know that, even after I am gone, you have my undying thanks for your part in bringing about this peace._

_Please forgive me ...forgive us all for forcing you into this marriage. Over the years our countries have tried many methods to end this war—so disastrous to us both our peoples—yet all means have failed so far. We hope that your marriage will forge a bond strong enough to hold when the inevitable tensions come later, straining the peace. I pray that you share our hope for a strong and lasting peace, a peace for both of our peoples._

_I hope that you understand this reasoning with your mind, and I pray that your heart understands it as well. I also hope that you do not hate us for so forcing you. But if you must hate, then please, please direct your hatred at me and not at your future husband or our people. For it was I who pushed for this clause when we were talking of how peace might be made. Franz Leopold and I talked long about it, and I feel that I convinced him of this, so he now agrees._

_._

_I am also sure that you have some worries or reservations about your decision even now. For to have such is only human. Who would not have some concerns when faced with marriage to an unknown man. I do not know if I can reassure you from this distance, but I will tell you what I can in hopes you may find in it some comfort._

_Franz Leopold is truly a good and caring man. You need never fear him treating you with anything but care and consideration. And, unlike some men, he will listen to you and respect your thoughts and opinions. Do not hesitate to talk with him about anything. He came to trust me and even value my opinions, though he does not blindly accept them. He does not always agree with my ideas, but especially when he does not, he is more than willing to discuss them until we share an understanding: sometimes I have changed his mind, sometimes he has changed mine._

_And if such is not your interest, he will think no less of you for it. For his first wife had no interest in intellectual conversation, and he loved and respected her just as much._

_Let me also speak privately and personally to you as one woman to another. He has never been anything but tender and caring in the bedchamber. You need have no fear that he is one of those men who use intimate affairs as one more exercise of power. He despises such men. Rather he is gentle and wants you to find pleasure and satisfaction, and such brings great pleasure to him._

_._

_I am sure you also have some concerns about the age difference between you and Franz Leopold. You have already met him, so I need say nothing about his appearance. Hopefully you have already seen that he will treat you as an equal and not a child. You can trust he will continue to do so. He does come from a long-lived family, and has always been healthy. Also, you may rest assured that when that day finally comes, our country will continue to support you for as long as you too shall live. And I pray you have a long and happy life._

_._

_My marriage to Franz Leopold was also one made for political reasons—I think that it is impossible for Emperors to marry otherwise—but we came to truly care for and love each other. It is my sincerest hope that you and he may also come to find such._

_If I may please beg one boon of you: please care for my beloved Franz Leopold and our daughters. Every mother wants the best for her children, so anything you can do for them, any way you can care for them, will ease my heart. And I pray that you and Franz Leopold may find the same joy together that we have, but even if that does not happen, rest assured that he is a good and worthy man who will always treat you well and with respect._

_I will seal this letter and give it to Franz Leopold to convey to you. By that seal, and more by his honor, you may know that none but you and I have looked on these words, and moreover that these are my own words and wishes directly for you._

_With my deepest gratitude and prayers for peace, joy and love,_

_Empress Maria von Wittelsbach_

.

Rio re-folded the letter and put it back into its envelope. It was obvious that Maria truly loved her husband, and that she wanted the best for him and Rio.

Rio kept a photograph in the envelope with Maria's letter. Franz Leopold had given it to her at the peace talks after the letter from Maria. In it he wore a casual, comfortable hunting outfit, and he looked at the camera with eyes that showed his intelligence and will, yet held the promise of kindness behind that. ``Here's a photo of me,'' he told her when he gave her the picture. ``You can show your friends what I look like out of official garb.'' He grinned in wry humor. ``Or, if you dislike the engagement clause in the treaty, it can give you something to take out your aggressions on.''

Rio shook her head at the memory and his humor. ``No, Franz Leopold,'' she said to the picture. ``I may have worries, but in the little I've gotten to know you, I feel I have no aggressions to take out on your photo.'' She then had to laugh at herself for talking to a photograph.

.

Subsequently on Rio's border tour, she stopped at Mistral. Here, both sides had settled into a network of fixed emplacements and trenches. Rio was able to march into the ground between the lines and make her declaration of peace, just as at Seize. The troops were ecstatic. Both generals hurried out, under flag of truce, to talk with Rio. They wanted to see the declaration Rio had held up with their own eyes.

When the two generals had looked and seen the signatures were genuine, they saluted each other and shook hands. ``You have been a worthy opponent. I am glad we no longer have to fight each other,'' said the Roman general.

``I can say the same,'' the Helvetian general replied. ``And thank you for being an honorable opponent as well.''

Rio looked at them. ``Thank you both for reconciling so quickly. I need to get going now instead of talking more here, as not all generals on the front may be as understanding as the two of you.''

``Of course, Your Highness,'' they both agreed and saluted Rio.

``Then I will leave the peace here in your hands,'' she said, returning the salute.

.

As she headed toward the next spot where a pair of armies faced each other, Rio wondered how her friends were getting along back in Seize. She hoped they were doing all right, and was glad that at least they no longer had to worry about war.


	2. Healing Friendship: Fixing Treasures

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 2**

**Healing Friendship: Fixing Treasures**

* * *

><p>Back in Seize, in the first days of the peace, Noël and Aisha continued the friendship they had forged during the tumultuous events of February. As they spent time together, Noël convinced Aisha to begin teaching her Roman. Noël's intelligence and the motivation of their friendship contributed to the speed with which she picked up the language. In return, Aisha asked Noël to teach her Helvetian, a request she happily acceded to.<p>

Kanata and Aisha also spent time together. Their common language of music on the trumpet needed no translator. They often would play together on bugle and trumpet, sometimes in the fortress itself, and sometimes journeying out to the fields and hills around Seize. Occasionally the villagers would hear them greet the rising sun together with a shower of brassy notes from atop the fortress's tower.

``What a lovely way to start the day,'' commented one customer to the merchant they were dealing with in the Seize town market.

``Yes, Kanata plays well now, and this new girl...''

``Aisha,'' the customer added, ``the injured Roman.''

``Right, Aisha. She's much better than Kanata was when she first came.''

This prompted a burst of laughter and agreement. They both also agreed that they missed Princess Rio, not that either was complaining about the current duet or either of the gals, but...

Kanata and Aisha enjoyed this playing together as much as the villagers did, but not all they had to say to each other could be conveyed in music, so Yumina and Noël pitched in to help translating their words. This was also good practice for the two language students.

In their conversations, Aisha explained that her grandmother not only taught her the trumpet but also the tune for the Sound of the Sky when she was a young girl.

``Just like I learned it from Rio's sister, Princess Iliya, when I was little,'' Kanata interjected. She had previously told the story of how Iliya had rescued her and played the tune for her, giving her the desire to also be able to play such lovely music.

``Well,'' said Aisha, once she understood. ``I think that I was a bit slower to learn than you were.'' She smiled at Kanata, appreciating her musical talent.

``Rio-sempai told me that her sister also taught her that tune, and also how to play the trumpet, when she was a little girl. She even gave me some of the books her sister used.'' Kanata was happy that Aisha had learned this same way.

They discussed how Aisha's grandmother tied both trumpet and tune back to Seize, as she had been a fortress maiden here in her youth. Aisha didn't know if that was where her grandmother had picked up tune and trumpet, for the trumpet was not unknown in the Roman Empire, merely uncommon. Kanata didn't know where Iliya learned either, but still thought this was all wonderful, and the others appreciated her enthusiasm.

Talk of Aisha's grandmother brought up the story she told Aisha of the fossil of an Angel of Destruction that was supposed to be in Seize.

``There is one. I saw it in the lake here the first day I arrived in Seize,'' Kanata replied. She was excited to be part of this story.

``Really? I'd like to see it.'' Aisha was happy to hear her grandmother's story corroborated, but she was in no condition to hike down to the base of the cliffs where the drowned fossil lay. Even Kanata ended up there by falling, and nobody wanted Aisha to take another fall off a cliff. Aisha didn't either, so while they discussed the fossil, she never went out to see it.

In addition to conversations like these and simply playing together, Aisha also taught Kanata some Roman tunes that she knew. Most of these were old folk tunes whose origins were lost in the mists of time, but which every Roman knew. Kanata shared what she could of Helvetian music, but she did not know the variety of tunes Aisha did, though she knew several thanks to Iliya's books that Rio had given her.

.

This sharing of language and music continued until Aisha had finally recovered enough to travel, though she still wore a cast and used a crutch to help get around. The morning she was to depart, Aisha and Kanata together played the Sound of the Sky from atop the fortress tower. ``Just like I played it here with Rio-sempai before she left,'' Kanata commented. She also loaned Aisha her trumpet and played a bugle herself. Aisha was touched by the honor, for she knew this trumpet's history, and how precious it was to Kanata.

When they had finished, Aisha gave Kanata back her trumpet. ``Thank you,'' she said. ``Thank you for letting me play this, for playing with me, for everything.''

Kanata smiled at her in acknowledgment and understanding. ``You're welcome. And thank you.''

``And I will continue to practice the trumpet when I get home. I will think of you then.''

``I'll never forget you, Aisha,'' Kanata told her.

.

After not much more procrastination, the whole platoon together took Aisha to the train station to begin her journey home. Yumina and Naomi joined them in seeing her off, as they also had become her friends while nursing her here.

On the platform, waiting for the train, Aisha said her goodbyes and thanked everyone. Last of all, she came to Noël. ``Thank you for everything, Noël,'' she said, then untied the scarf Noël had given her and wrapped it around Noël's neck.

``But...'' Noël protested.

Aisha continued in Roman, after asking Yumina to translate. ``You gave me this to help heal, and now I am healed. I will always carry the warmth of this gift in my heart.'' She reached up and tied the scarf and placed one of Noël's hands on it. ``Now it is once more your turn to wear this. And when dark despair assails you, reach up to hold it, and remember that I have already forgiven you. Remember that there is a Roman soldier who cares deeply for you, and wants you not to suffer any more.''

``Aisha...'' Noël said, holding onto both the scarf and Aisha's hand, her voice filled with emotion as her eyes filled with tears. After a moment, Noël let go and embraced Aisha in a fierce hug. Resting her head on Aisha's chest, she continued in perfect Roman, ``My dearest, Aisha. Thank you.''

Aisha returned the hug, and tenderly rested her cheek on Noël's head. ``Noël,'' she whispered, putting everything she needed to say into that one name.

The two stood like this until the whistle blew signaling they should board the train. They parted reluctantly, and as Aisha moved to board, she hopefully asked, ``You will write?''

Noël smiled and answered, ``Of course. When you are fully healed, you will return to visit?''

Aisha's smile and nod was a sacred promise.

ooo OOO ooo

Not long after, two days of steady rain had driven Seize's orphans indoors, and their pent-up energy was getting a bit much for their young ability to contain it. Seiya and a couple of the boys his age were playing a romping game of keep-away with a new ball from a recently donated box of toys. This game took them through most of the rooms of the church complex except the actual sanctuary, through doors, behind curtains, over furniture.

``Here, Claude! Here!'' cried Seiya from his spot next to a chest.

His partner threw him the ball, trying to keep it out of the reach of Alain on the other team. The throw was a bit wild and Seiya had to jump to catch it. His foot came down on the bedding put away on the side of the room. The pile was no more stable than his landing, and in trying to keep his balance, his wild flailing of arms swept half the items from the top of the chest by the window. His feet and the bedclothes betrayed him, sliding out from underneath. He could keep neither his footing nor balance and landed with a painful crunch atop a box he had knocked off the chest.

That brought the game to an immediate halt. All the players realized they had gone too far. Seiya himself felt the worst from breaking something with their game. Picking himself up he found he had landed on, and broken, Mishio's box from her mother.

``Uh-oh. We're in trouble,'' Claude lamented.

``Deep trouble,'' Seiya agreed.

Four very penitent boys picked up the box, including all the pieces, and went off to find Yumina. They knew that their misdeed would be discovered eventually, and if they tried to hide it, things would just go that much worse for them.

.

After some fearful searching, the boys discovered Yumina in one of the small rooms, working with Noël on her Roman. Since Aisha had left, Noël had been meeting regularly with Yumina to continue her study of the language. Most agreed that it was not just Noël's love of learning that motivated her, but also the close friendship she and Aisha had forged. Noël and Aisha began teaching each other their languages while Aisha was recovering in Seize, and they continued corresponding after Aisha's return home, alternating languages in their letters to give them both practice.

The boys stood in the hall outside the room, listening to Yumina and Noël's voices, uncertain whether to open the door and disturb them or not. As they stood there, who should come wandering toward them but Mishio, who saw them holding her mother's box. Deciding that Yumina's possible displeasure would be less scary than Mishio's certain wrath, they opened the door.

A very subdued group of boys entered the room followed by Mishio. ``Excuse us, Yumina-onēchan.''

Yumina looked up at the children. Her practiced glance quickly appraised their situation. ``Do you kids have something you'd like to tell me? Perhaps about that box that you're holding?''

``Yeah,'' interjected Mishio, ``why are you carrying that? I gave it to Yumina-onēchan, not you.''

Seiya looked down at his feet and mumbled.

Mishio poked him in the ribs. ``Speak up. Nobody can hear you.''

``Um... We... uh, I... I'm sorry.'' He held out the box to Yumina. ``I think we broke this.''

``We?'' Claude whacked him. ``You're the one who broke it.''

Seiya turned on him. ``And who can't even throw straight?''

The boys froze, realizing they just let out more than they might have wanted to. Yumina was able to pick up on the slightest cues like this. She was normally quite tolerant as long as no one got hurt, but now...

``Why don't you all sit down and tell me the whole story, from the beginning.'' Yumina turned to Noël. ``Please forgive this interruption. I hope this won't take long.''

Noël grunted her assent and leaned back on the wall behind the bench she shared with Yumina, silent and out of the way.

The children sat down on the floor in a semicircle around Yumina. With the help of some prompting from her, the boys told the story of their game of keep-away, of the toss gone wrong, of Seiya's jump and trip, and the accident with the box.

As the tale unfolded, Mishio sat there silent, staring at the box sitting in their midst with its bottom stove in. As she did, tears began to well up in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. When they finished the story, Mishio turned to the boys. ``How could you do this?'' she cried. ``How could you break something of Yumina-onēchan's like this? How stupid are you?''

Yumina looked at the boys. ``What did I tell you about roughhousing and running and playing inside? You need to be careful not to break other peoples' things, and extra careful to take care of their precious things.'' She paused to let this sink in, then emphasized her point by adding, ``Do you realize that this box is very precious to Mishio? It belonged out her mother, and is one of the few such surviving treasures. And it's precious to me too, as Mishio gave it to me last year.''

``And now you went and busted it,'' Mishio accused them.

``Can't you fix it, Yumina-onēchan?'' asked Seiya, his voice full of a seven-year-old's trust in a beloved parent.

Yumina looked at the box, and then glanced at Noël who has been silently watching the whole proceedings. When Noël answered with a minute nod, Yumina replied, ``I'm sorry. I don't have the skill to do that kind of work. Wood and fabric are quite different materials. But maybe, if we ask nicely, we might find someone who could help.''

Yumina realized that Noël may well have the best ability to fix the box, but also knew that might likely raise complications for both Noël and Mishio given that Mishio's mother had died from bio-weapons at Bienenland and Noël seemed somehow connected with that. She hinted anyway, knowing this and hoping Noël would chime in. She also silently prayed that this would continue Noël's healing.

Noël saw the look of hope and pleading grow on the children's faces as Yumina said this. ``I might be able to, but...'' she began, but let her voice trail off as other thoughts entered her head.

``Please, Noël,'' Seiya begged with unusual sincerity. ``Please fix this. Cause if you don't, if Mishio's precious box stays broken, she'll never forgive me ...and I won't forgive me either.'' Seiya took her hands, looking up at Noël, his own anguish palpable in his tear-filled eyes.

Noël's expression softened, but a hint of pain nibbled at the edges. She turned from the children and sent Yumina a questioning look.

Yumina smiled and nodded, answering her unspoken question, then turned back to the boys. ``I think the dining hall needs to be scrubbed down again. Why don't you boys go do that after going back to straighten up all the messes you made while playing. Maybe that will help burn off some of your excess energy.''

``But Yumina-onēchan, we just did that two days ago,'' Alain challenged.

He stopped when Seiya elbowed him in the ribs. Yumina countered, ``I think that doing it again may be best, unless you think that cleaning the kitchen and all of the bathrooms until they're spotless would do a better job of teaching you to use patience and good judgment.''

The boys quickly decided that scrubbing the dining hall wasn't as bad an option as they first thought.

``Us too?'' asked Claude.

``Yes,'' said Yumina, looking at the other two, ``I think Alain and Seiya could use both of your help scrubbing, just as you helped them playing keep-away.''

After only a moment of consideration, the four boys answered, ``Yes Yumina-onēchan,'' in unison, and walked—slowly and sedately—out the door and toward the dining hall.

.

Noël turned back to Mishio, who was now seated at Yumina's knees, looked at her seriously, and began. ``Mishio, I know this box is precious to you: a treasure from your mother. It is truly priceless. I can try to fix it. I can't promise that I won't break it worse. And...'' She held up her hand to forestall anything which might follow the look of hope and joy on Mishio's face. ``I must tell you something first. After you hear that, if you still want me to try to fix your box, I will try.'' The old sadness came back to her face. ``But I will understand if you want me never to touch it. I will understand if you want to never see me again.''

Noël knew—in her own way, and who could say just how she knew all that she did—that Mishio's mother had died from the bio-weapons from the plant which Noël herself had restored. Hence, Noël felt she had no right to even touch this box.

They sat thus for a moment while Noël gathered her thoughts and her courage. She took hold of Yumina's hand for support, then began. ``You remember Colonel Hopkins who came to town last February?'' When Mishio nodded, she continued. ``When I was younger, he took me from The Academy. He convinced me to help restore a facility from the old world.'' Noël paused for a breath. ``But he betrayed me ...us. He used that facility for bio-weapons, not medicine... He used it to destroy three towns in one night ...at Bienenland.'' Her voice grew soft. ``That was the Invisible Reaper.'' She looked straight at Mishio and continued in a voice full of emotion. ``I'm sorry, Mishio. I killed your mother. ...I'm so sorry. I killed so many people.'' She bowed her head, grasped Yumina's hand in an almost-painful grip as tears ran down her cheeks, and whispered, ``I'm the Helvetian Witch.''

They all sat silent for a while. Yumina returned Noël's grip on her hand. She knew a little of Noël's story, but hear her speak those words herself...

Mishio had come to rest her cheek on Yumina's knees, and Yumina put her other arm comfortingly on her shoulder. After a bit, Mishio squirmed out from under Yumina's arm. She moved to kneel in front of Noël and took her other hand. ``It's all right, Noël-onēchan. Don't cry.''

``But...'' Noël sobbed. ``I can't touch your precious box.''

``Yes, you can, Noël-onēchan.''

``But I—''

``You can fix it. I know you can.''

``But I killed—''

``No, you didn't.'' Mishio's voice held an authority far beyond her years. ``The Invisible Reaper did. Colonel Hopkins did. The war did. You did not.'' Mishio looked up at Noël, pleading. ``Please. You're my friend. You're not a killer.''

``Noël, you might also want to consider how many you saved by helping end the war,'' Yumina pointed out.

``But that—'' Noël countered.

Yumina cut her off. ``That was a team effort, yes. But they couldn't have done it without you. There's no way they could have stopped Colonel Hopkins from restarting the war if you hadn't fixed Takemikazuchi.'' Yumina paused for a moment. ``And if you hadn't, what would have happened to Seize, to Mishio, to all of us, if the war had begun again here?''

``And Seiya said you saved Klaus and Kureha after they rescued him in that storm,'' Mishio piped up.

``And you also helped Aisha to recover,'' said Yumina.

``But...'' Noël thought on this for a bit, letting the ideas percolate through her brain and finally allowing herself to feel Yumina and Mishio's emotions, however little she felt she deserved them. She swallowed her tears and looked up at Mishio. ``Really?'' she asked in a low voice filled with a hesitant hope, a hope too often ground to dust between others' anger and her own guilt.

``Yes!'' Mishio smiled up at her. ``Please.''

``Mishio.'' With that word Noël visibly pulled herself back from the pit of guilt and despair. ``Mishio, would you like to help me try to fix your box? It will be slow, delicate work. We will likely have to break it more before we can fix it. Would you like to work with me? I would ...enjoy it. Would you please.''

``Really?'' asked Mishio, hopeful, trusting, pleased to be given a part in the repair.

``Yes,'' said Noël. ``This box is precious to you. I think you should have a part in its fixing. We should work on it together.''

Yumina smiled at them both. ``I think that's a good idea. This way, Mishio, you will make sure that the tender memories of your mother in the box are preserved.'' She looked over to Noël. ``I know that Noël will be very careful, and if there's any way to fix this box, she will be able to do it.'' She looked back to Mishio. ``And who knows, while working together, you might even learn something.''

Seeing their self-doubt, Yumina asked them both, ``We know there's no guarantee you two can fix this box, but would you like to pray for success in fixing it?'' She was uncertain whether this would bring comfort or anxiety, but willing to try.

Noël looked over at Mishio now holding the box tightly to her chest. ``Mishio?'' she asked.

She looked back at Noël, then Yumina. ``Yeah. Please. Anything to help.''

Noël also agreed with a nod.

``All right.'' Yumina led the way to the sanctuary. She took the broken box, set it in the front near the altar then stepped back. Noël and Mishio came to stand on either side of her. ``Let us all ask the Myriad Gods that you be able to fix this precious box.''

The other two nodded, then all three put their hands together and bowed for a moment of silent entreaty.

As they finished, a hole opened in the rainclouds, and let through a single ray of sunshine which made its way through a high window on the west side of the church and fell in a small pool of light around the box.

Yumina smiled and picked up the box from this pool of light and gave it to Noël and Mishio. ``May all the Myriad Gods grant you skill and success in repairing this precious treasure.''

Noël let Mishio take the box. ``Why don't you keep this safe ...until we get together.''

Mishio nodded, hesitantly.

Yumina looked at Noël. ``Would you have some free time tomorrow, maybe at this time instead of our language lesson?'' She knew how eager Mishio would be; patience was not the strong suit of eight-year-olds.

Noël nodded, and they arranged to meet then.

ooo OOO ooo

The next day Yumina and Mishio came over to the Timekeeping Fortress, bringing with them the remains of Mishio's box, wrapped in a cloth for safekeeping. Noël was waiting for them in the courtyard.

``Thank you for agreeing to try to fix this,'' Yumina said in greeting.

``I'm not sure I can,'' Noël answered, ``Mishio's willing to help. So I'm willing to try.''

``Thank you, Noël-onēchan,'' said Mishio, looking up, eyes full of hope and trust.

``But...'' Noël was still uncertain.

Yumina's look reminded her of their discussion back at the church, and her promise to try.

``We'll try our best.'' Noël held out her hand to Mishio. ``Won't we, Mishio?''

``Yes, Noël-onēchan,'' she agreed, taking Noël's hand.

``Let's go to my workshop,'' Noël suggested. ``If that's all right?'' she added as a disclaimer, looking hesitantly at Yumina. Since the completion of Takemikazuchi and the damage to the garage at the end of the war, Noël had appropriated one of the spare rooms in the fortress and turned it into her workshop. She now spent the time here that she had with Takemikazuchi.

``Will you be all right going off by yourself with Noël?'' Yumina asks Mishio. ``I'd like to talk with Filicia a bit.''

``Sure. I'm a big girl now,'' said Mishio. She and Noël walked off together while Yumina headed up to Filicia's office.

.

Yumina knocked on the door. ``Filicia, do you have a moment?''

``Of course, Yumina. Come on in.'' She entered to find Filicia seated behind her desk. ``Would you like some tea?''

Yumina smiled, agreed, and took a seat.

``What can I do for you today, Yumina?''

``I wanted to talk to you about Noël. I hope I haven't done something to hurt her.''

Filicia was instantly concerned, for she also wished Noël no hurt. ``I'm sure you never intended to, but what is it that's worrying you?''

Yumina proceeded to tell the story of Mishio's broken box and how Noël had hesitantly agreed to try to fix it. ``You see, I'm worried that, since Mishio and this box are from Bienenland, that this may bring back bad memories for Noël. Then there's also the fact that Mishio's mother died from the Invisible Reaper. I don't want Mishio to start blaming Noël for her mother's death, or have to relive that time either. Both Mishio and Noël seemed all right with this yesterday, but I don't want this to end up hurting either of them.''

Filicia nodded, understanding. ``But if this can help either of them with their painful past...'' She looked off, visiting her own memory for a bit, and a smile grew on her face. ``I know that it was only with the help of friends that I was able to overcome the dark shadows in mine. I've tried to be a friend to Noël, but maybe she needs another. Maybe Mishio can become that friend. We've seen how Aisha's friendship has really helped her.''

Yumina smiled in return. ``I hope so. Mishio is a nice kid, and normally happy. You and Kanata already helped her once with her mother's box. Maybe this can also help her, and I hope help Noël as well.''

``I share your hope. And, thank you, Yumina. Thank you for your help here—just like you've always helped us.'' Yumina blushed, but Filicia continued, ``Don't sell yourself short, Yumina. You have helped us, and Seize, and all of Helvetia in many ways. Please let me know if there's anything I can do for you.''

The two smiled at each other, realizing a kindred, caring spirit in each other. Yumina cared for her orphans and Filicia for her platoon, each being a mother in role, if not in fact.

.

Mishio and Noël arrived in her workshop and unwrapped the box atop the work table there. Noël hesitantly picked it up, watching Mishio's reaction for permission, and looked at it, closely and carefully, turning it over to examine it from all sides.

After a bit, she handed the box to Mishio and asked, ``Could you tell me how this worked: how did you open it before it was broken?''

``Sure,'' Mishio took the box. ``It's complicated. First you slide this piece up...'' She continued explaining, pointing out the various slides and the order and direction you needed to move them. Her face grew unhappy when many of them refused to move, or when her fingers brushed a broken edge.

``OK, that helps. We need to figure out how this works inside ...so we can take it apart. Then we need to fix the broken pieces ...or replace them. Then we put it back together.''

Thus began the first of many sessions that Noël and Mishio spent together, working on the box. Noël would only work on it with Mishio there, as she felt unworthy to touch it otherwise.

They started simply trying to figure out how it was constructed and how to take it apart. As Noël expected, they had to break a couple more pieces to totally disassemble the box. She was very careful to discuss these breaks with Mishio before doing them, and to have them to the actual breaking together. Once the box was in pieces, Noël showed that some parts were all right, others could be fixed, and some were badly enough damaged that they needed to make replacements for them. This led to a couple expeditions to Windmill to talk to Naomi about acquiring the needed woods, tools and glue. Some she could get and for others she pointed them to fellow merchants in Seize or Treize. Seiya and the other boys even arranged to work some odd jobs in exchange for some of these materials in addition to what they contributed from their allowances.

Progress on the box was not rapid, but as they worked together, Noël and Mishio's friendship grew closer and stronger. They took to eating lunch together as they worked, either over the box in Noël's workshop or joining the rest of the platoon together in the common room, where Mishio was welcomed as a friend and comrade. Yumina continued to come over periodically to see how the repairs were progressing and to talk with Filicia. The two ``mothers'' were glad to see this blossoming friendship, to see their children grow and prosper.

Noël found Mishio's enthusiasm and joy in life to be as hard to resist as Kanata's. As they worked together, a smile became less of a stranger to Noël's face, and those passing the workshop would occasionally even hear her laughter join Mishio's.

Mishio was glad to be a part of fixing the box, and as they worked on it together she found it became yet more precious to her, as the time and care added to the already precious memories of her mother the box held.


	3. A Gift of Peace: Another Trip

**Author's Note:**  
>Thanks again to all of you who are reading this. I hope you are enjoying it. There isn't a lot of <em>Sora no Woto<em> fiction out there, so I figure the audience isn't that large. Nonetheless, if you are reading, please drop me a review and let me know what you think. Your words really help keep me going, and I appreciate them. You also give me an essential gift for any author: seeing what their writing looks like through others eyes.

.

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 3**

**A Gift of Peace: Another Trip**

* * *

><p>Rio continued her ``tour'' along the Roman–Helvetian border. Thankfully nowhere else came as close to war as near Seize, but likewise few of the commanders were as understanding as those at Mistral. Interestingly, war-weariness had set in sufficiently at a couple spots that she actually had to summon the armies into the field, closer to each other so that they could hear her proclamation at the same time.<p>

Finally, after traversing almost all of the border, Rio finished her tour. Tired, but relieved that there was now peace and nowhere had she found war resumed, she left the Royal Guard in Helvetia at the eastern end of the border and took transit into the Empire. At the border, the two Helvetian officers escorting her were joined by a similar pair of Romans. The group collectively escorted her to a villa in the northwest of the Empire. Franz Leopold was staying here while negotiating with the Frankish Kingdom. The Franks were becoming more restless and aggressive of late. Perhaps they were hoping to gain some advantage before the Romans could redeploy their forces freed up by the peace with Helvetia. Franz Leopold was trying for peace here as well, though he wished that he could have provided a more familiar spot to welcome Rio back.

On this journey north, Rio was able to make a brief detour and actually see the ocean with her own eyes. Here, as in most places, Nomansland reached right down to the water. Winds would move the lifeless sand around, so they needed tall stakes put up to show what might once have been a road. She also saw how the desert was encroaching on the north of the Empire. One of her Roman escorts told her that in her father's day, this spot of desert had been fertile fields, growing wheat, corn and the like. But the desert had grown, and now none could live here, though the ruins of a city showed that many once had. _Yes, the world really is coming to an end,_ Rio thought as she gazed over the dead sands.

.

The chamberlain showed her to Franz Leopold's office in the villa, opened the door and told her, ``Go right on in Your Highness, His Majesty is expecting you,'' her in accented but perfectly understandable Helvetian. Rio was grateful for this, as her ability with Roman was as yet too poor to be practical. She barely remembered what Iliya had taught her in childhood, and the tour had not offered much chance to learn either. Thankfully Franz Leopold spoke fluent Helvetian.

Rio hesitantly entered. The office was spacious, its floor covered by a fine patterned rug and its walls lined with portraits and bookcases. The afternoon sun streamed in through the windows, giving the room a warm receptive glow. Franz Leopold rose and made his way around the desk at which he had been sitting. ``Welcome back, Rio,'' he said, his voice warm with happiness at her arrival. ``I hope someday you will feel I can greet you with `Welcome home.' I trust you're doing well and that your mission was successful.''

``Thank you, Your M... Franz Leopold.'' Rio blushed a bit as she caught and corrected herself. Franz Leopold's eyes twinkled as he recognized her effort. She continued. ``The ...mission went well, though it was touch and go near Seize. I only just arrived in time, and even then I might not have without some ...special action by the local garrison there. Otherwise, while there were some officers who took some effort to convince, it was pretty much just traveling and talking.'' She took a breath and continued in a style closer to reporting than conversation. ``I think we can now say that our border is secure and peaceful, for both nations. ...that is, unless some insubordinate officer disobeys orders and tries to resume hostilities. But I don't think that will happen, as most everyone I met and talked with were glad not to have to fight anymore. Then again, I wouldn't have expected the actions at Seize to go the way they did either.''

``Thank you, Rio.'' Relief and gratitude worked across Franz Leopold's face. ``I understand your caveat. There are some firebrands in the Roman army, and I'm sure Helvetia has its own. We need to keep an eye on them, but our orders and their comrades' love of peace and sense of duty should keep them in line.'' He smiled sadly. ``And I'm sorry that after all that I made you travel even farther from Helvetia to meet me. I'm here to be closer to the Frankish border as we're also trying to keep war from flaring up here as well.''

Rio smiled back. ``It's no problem; I'm used to traveling anyway. And thank you for working toward more peace. I wish you success in your efforts here as well. I hope the Franks don't give you the roadblocks of corrupt nobles and an uncooperative princess.''

He grinned at her self-deprecation. ``Every negotiation and treaty offers its own complications.'' His eyes softened. ``But how are you doing yourself, Rio? You've had a long journey here. In fact you've done little but travel since we last saw each other.''

``I'm doing all right.'' Rio relaxed as she saw that he really did care, he wasn't just asking for form. ``The journey wasn't that bad.'' A wry grin crept onto her face. ``I guess there are some advantages to growing up in a small village and the army rather than in a palace as a pampered princess. Our march along the border wasn't anything I hadn't done before ...well, at least the traveling part. I'm still not quite used to ordering generals around and speaking with the voice of an Emperor and an Archduke. Thankfully the Royal Guard you and Archduke Arkadia arranged to loan me provided any back-up muscle I might need. I'm glad he was also willing to support my mission.

Franz Leopold was surprised by the way Rio referred to her own father but did not let his surprise show, rather he answered, ``I'm glad you're doing well and didn't suffer during your journey. And from all I hear, you did an excellent job speaking and ordering those generals around.'' His grin matched hers as he repeated her words, then grew more serious, but no less pleased. ``All the reports I've seen so far say that you did all I could have asked, did what I would have done myself. Thank you.''

Rio blushed at the compliment. ``But I...''

Franz Leopold stopped her with an upraised finger. ``I didn't intend to embarrass you. I just want you to know I heard that you did a good job and that I appreciate it.''

Rio nodded, acknowledging his point, and tried to smile in gratitude.

``And in addition to embarrassing you, I forgot to invite you to dinner. I was envisioning a small private one. I guessed that you might find that more relaxing that the large state dinner to which you'd be entitled. Does that sound all right to you?''

``Sure,'' Rio answered with a hint of a smile at his consideration. ``And thank you.''

``While I'd like to introduce you to my daughters, that will have to wait as they're still back in the capital.''

``I'm looking forward to meeting them.'' Rio actually meant that. Not only had Maria asked her to care for them, but she was also curious what they would be like.

``I'm glad.'' Franz Leopold's smile was genuine. ``But here, since I can't introduce them in person, let me at least show you what they look like.'' He picked up one of the pair of pictures on his desk. Rio noticed the other was the engagement picture of the two of them. It was a formal one, taken at the end of the peace talks. She and Franz Leopold stood next to each other, both dressed in their formal robes, and together they held the signed peace treaty. He showed her the other photo. It was a formal family portrait: Franz Leopold and Maria stood with their three daughters arrayed in front of them. He pointed to the girls in turn. ``These are Theresa, Elanor and Anna. They are now 12, 9 and 5 respectively. And this is their mother, Maria, my late wife. She's the one who wrote you that letter.'' Franz Leopold smiled down at the picture, not being an emperor for the moment, merely a proud father showing off his children, but his eyes also held a depth of loss and pain since Maria was now gone.

``Theresa, Elanor and Anna look like wonderful daughters. I hope we get along well.'' _And I hope they like me,_ Rio thought to herself. She knew how important that would be in an ordinary remarriage, so she figured it also would in a diplomatic one like this. And the girls really did look nice, so she was telling the truth when she said she wanted to meet them. ``And Maria looks just as kind and caring as she sounded in that letter. ...or should I say Empress Maria.''

Franz Leopold shook his head, Maria was fine. ``Thank you,'' he added with an indulgent smile at the picture. ``I hope you and the girls end up liking each other too. I think they're nice, intelligent girls, but I will admit the bias of a proud father.'' Rio joined him in laughing at this. His expression turned more serious and touched by sadness. ``And yes, Maria was kind and caring like that. Thank you.'' He stopped himself from saying more, as Rio might not enjoy too much discussion of her predecessor as his wife.

Rio misinterpreted this hesitancy. ``It looks like you've got a lot to do, and I shouldn't keep you from your work for too long, and especially don't want to keep you from working on peace with the Frankish Kingdom.'' She gestured toward his full desk. Rio was also hesitant as she didn't want to start off on the wrong foot. After all, she would be stuck with him by the treaty, and it wouldn't do to prejudice him against her while they were still just getting to know each other.

This earned her a wry grin from Franz Leopold. ``You're right, I do have a lot on my desk, and it's not going to take care of itself. Would you like to take a break and relax before dinner? I'm keeping you talking here without even a chance to rest after your long trip. We'll have more chance to talk over dinner.''

``Sure. And thank you.'' Rio tried to look grateful but rather succeeded in looking tired, which reinforced Franz Leopold's opinion that letting her rest was the best choice. ``Your suggestion of relaxing and settling in after the trip sounds good. A bath to wash away the grime of travel also might not be bad.''

``Of course, Rio.'' Franz Leopold smiled at her, not quite understanding why she moved to end their conversation. But it was easy to acquiesce to her wish.

His chamberlain appeared directly on being signaled. ``Otto, please show Rio to her rooms, help her settle in and take care of anything else she might want.'' Franz Leopold turned to Rio. ``And if there's anything you might need or want, please let Otto know. He will take as good care of you as he does of me.''

``Thank you, Franz Leopold,'' said Rio. ``And thank you Otto.''

Otto bowed to Franz Leopold and Rio, his face too well schooled to show his appreciation of her specifically thanking him. ``With Your Majesty's permission.'' He gestured toward the door. ``If Your Highness would be so kind,'' he said to Rio.

.

Dinner that evening was a simple affair—that is, simple for an emperor. While a footman served them on fine china, the two sat alone at a smaller table—in fact, the dining table was little larger than the one Rio was used to back in Seize—and Franz Leopold even passed the salt and refilled Rio's wineglass himself.

Their conversation was similarly informal, ranging from their experiences since they last met to their interests and friends. They discussed what Rio had seen on her travels, including how Nomansland is expanding, eating up Rome, and how that may well be a sign that the world is actually coming to an end. Naturally they also spent some time talking of Rio's comrades and her time back in Seize and also of Franz Leopold's daughters. In short, it was the simple conversation of two people getting to know each other. Franz Leopold turned out to be quite an easy person to talk to, and Rio thought that even if circumstances were different, she would still wish him to be her friend.

Dinner wound down as they both ate their fill, and conversation turned back to the last days of the war. ``Let me thank you again for your sacrifice to make this peace,'' he said.

Rio tried to deny it. ``It was just my duty.''

``No,'' Franz Leopold countered, his smile gentle, ``not just duty. I have some idea of the sacrifices you're making so our countries can have peace. I know this can't be easy for you.''

``But...'' Rio stammered. She didn't know how to respond. Franz Leopold was turning out to be a nice man, in many ways nicer than her father. But, still...

``But I am still exceedingly grateful to you, both as Emperor for my people, and also on a personal level. I would do something for you in thanks. Please, name your desire, Rio. Anything.''

Rio blushed, embarrassed by the gratitude. ``You don't need to...'' But Franz Leopold pushed her for an answer. Finally, she smiled sadly. ``What I would like is beyond your power... or anyone's. For no-one can bring back my sister Iliya, nor my mother.''

Franz Leopold nodded. ``I understand. I know how it hurts to lose a loved one, how desperately we want them back though we know it is impossible.'' After a silent pause where they both honored the memory of their dear departed, he again urged, ``But what _can_ I do for you?''

Rio pondered for a bit, and Franz Leopold was sharp enough to notice and give her time to think. An idea slowly percolated to the top of her mind, as mentioning her mother had revived the memory of something she had told her as a child. ``Well, back in Seize I'd managed to gather most of the pieces of a large balloon together. I've always wanted to fly. `Not only angels and daemons can fly, but with the right machines man can do so again.' Or at least that was my dream.''

``And there's no reason why it shouldn't continue to be your dream.'' He smiled back kindly. ``How long have you had it?''

``Ever since I was a little girl.'' Rio's eyes grew distant as she remembered. ``mother told me then that somewhere, at the ends of the world, is a pure land with new life emerging from reborn oceans. I want to revive the airplane so we can go find that land. I know.'' She shook her head. ``That is probably only a story for children and not real, but for a little girl it was a good story of hope, and I would like to see what it's like to fly above the earth. And if we could explore beyond...''

``Yes. If we could explore...'' His eyes grew distant as he thought. ``There's so much we don't know. The best maps we have are limited by where man can walk and see. If we could fly beyond that, who knows what we might find, maybe even this land your mother spoke of.'' When her eyes lit up with interest at the mention of maps, he added, ``After dinner, let me show you what maps we have of the world, at least as far as we know it.''

``Please. I would love to see them. I've only seen smaller maps of our part of Helvetia.''

``Of course. But getting back to my question, could I help with your dream?''

``You mean more than showing me those maps?'' Rio wondered.

``Of course; that's nothing. I'd like to do something significant for you.''

``Well...'' Rio equivocated. ``Do you think we might eventually find something like the balloon system I found around Seize?''

He grinned back impishly. ``I do know where most of the parts of an old balloon are along with someone skilled enough in technology to make them flyable.'' When Rio looked at him in confused hope, he added, ``In Seize. You told me of them and of your friend Noël. Do you think that might be what you're looking for?''

``Oh!'' Rio wasn't even thinking along those lines.

``And it also sounds like you might have been pulled out of there before your tour was up ...and maybe even before you had a real chance to say goodbye.'' His voice was gentle and understanding. He had heard the longing for her friends in her voice when she talked of them earlier.

Rio's eyes began to fill with tears as she looked at him. How could he be this understanding, this kind. ``I... Thank you. I... I do miss my friends there.'' She dropped her gaze and stared at her hands in her lap, embarrassed by her own admission.

``I understand.'' His voice was filled with quiet sympathy. ``It seems you left there with little notice or time to prepare. Would you like to go back to Seize to finish out your tour and try to fly that balloon? How long would the rest of your tour have been?''

Rio looked up, an unexpected hope starting in her eyes. ``Would that cause any problems for you ...or with the treaty ...or the peace? Umm...'' She did some quick figuring in her head. ``There would have been a bit under a year left in my tour there.''

``No.'' Franz Leopold's expression showed how grateful he was that she thought of these things, and how it added to the respect he had for her. ``There isn't anything in the treaty that says anything about something like this. I figure your... Archduke Arkadia will have no objection, and I can easily explain this to the rest of my government as our waiting until you come of age. So, if this is what you'd like, I'll be happy to give it to you. And if I recall correctly, the platoon you'll be rejoining was the same one who was able to keep the war from restarting near Seize. So I too have reason to thank them.''

``Thank you. Thank you!'' said Rio. She tightly gripped the napkin she had been twisting in her fingers as she thought on his request. The corners of her mouth twitched as she realized Franz Leopold was following her lead in distancing herself from her father. ``And, yes, they were the platoon who stopped Colonel Hopkins from restarting the war, at least until I could get there and declare the war over. I also don't want it to seem that I'm running away, though.'' Her voice grew decisive ``I don't want to run away.''

``I understand. And I certainly won't think so.'' He smiled at her. ``Let's keep in touch by letter while we're apart. I would like to hear how you're faring and how your work on the balloon goes. I will write you regularly, and I would appreciate hearing from you as well.''

``Thank you. And, yes, I will write. This should also give you more time to work on peaceful relations with the Frankish Kingdom. I wouldn't want to interfere with your work on that.''

``You wouldn't interfere, but thank you for your sentiment. I will look forward to your letters.''

Her face grew thoughtful. ``Also those letters should help us continue getting to know each other.'' She realized she never really had gotten to know her father, and it would be unfortunate to fall into the same trap with Franz Leopold.

``Yes. I hope that as well. And their very existence will counter any who try to claim we are avoiding the terms of the peace treaty.'' His smile softened and his caring nature showed through. ``It also looks like you could use some more time to get used to the idea of this marriage. I would guess you have not had much diplomatic or political experience which might have prepared you for this possibility.''

``That's true. I haven't had any at all,'' Rio admitted. ``The peace talks were my first real exposure to such.''

``And I thought you did very well there. You did better than some with much more experience. And for someone of your intelligence and perceptiveness, inexperience at court may not be a handicap at all, in fact it may be an asset.''

Once more Rio blushed at the complement. ``Umm...'' she asked, hesitantly changing the subject. ``Could I ask a one more little thing?''

``Of course.''

``Umm... well, could I maybe have a copy of your family portrait that you showed me this afternoon? I enjoyed talking about your daughters, and...'' She trailed off into embarrassed mumbles.

``Gladly. I don't have another copy here, but I can—''

Rio raised her finger, cutting him off. Then, before she could realize that she had just shushed an emperor, she explained. ``I don't want to take the only one you have here. You can include a copy in one of your letters after you return home.''

``All right,'' he acquiesced with a grin, pleased that Rio had the courage to stop him like that, the intelligence to think of that solution, and the generosity of spirit to not want to deprive him of his copy here. He continued, ``Though while we're talking about the pictures on my desk, I did bring a copy of the other one for you, the one of the two of us.''

``Thank you. That will be nice, both for the memories and also to show my friends... or any who may ask.''

.

Rio stayed at the villa for several more days while the details of finishing out her tour in Seize were worked out between the governments. Rio spent much of this time studying the world maps that Franz Leopold had showed her that first night. She was so interested that he also promised to send her a copy of the best one along with his family picture. The negotiations of these details were some of the first normal peacetime communications between Helvetia and the Roman Empire. Rio asked the Helvetian Army to keep her identity as the replacement soldier for Seize secret. She wanted to surprise her friends there. This was easy, as headquarters typically didn't bother to send this information ahead anyway.

Soon it was time for Rio to depart again. The same Roman and Helvetian soldiers were there to escort her back. Franz Leopold came to personally see her off. ``Take care, and have a safe trip, Rio,'' he told her. ``I will look forward to your letters. And please give my greetings and thanks to your comrades in Seize.'' They both smiled knowingly as they had talked about the platoon being her surrogate family and what they had each heard of their help keeping the war from starting anew.

``I will, and I'll be sure to write,'' Rio replied. ``And you take care as well,'' she concluded with a mild blush.

ooo OOO ooo

The trip back itself was unremarkable, as Rio was used to traveling by now. But that is not to say she was not nervous. Even though Franz Leopold had given her this time as a gift, worry still nibbled at the edges of her mind. Would her actions here decrease the chance this peace would last? Would this turn the Romans against her? She hoped not; he had reassured her not, but the worry was still there. Then, also, she wondered how her friends in her former platoon would receive her. Would any of them resent that she had pretty much left them without even saying goodbye? They should at least understand her urgent need to depart, but would any—especially Filicia—hold it against her that she took so long to respond to her father, enabling this peace treaty.

Rio knew these were just her own insecurities worrying her, so she tried to distract herself from them. Thankfully, her escorts didn't shy away from conversation once she began it. She tried to convince them to treat her more as her rank of Lieutenant than as the Royal Princess she was. She enjoyed hearing each of them tell of the areas they grew up in. She had never been to the region her Helvetian escorts were from, and the same was obviously true for her Roman escorts. And it turned out that these regions weren't all that different after all, and that the four shared rather similar childhoods. Thinking about it, farming shouldn't be all that different no matter where it was done, but it was good to hear, and it also broke the ice among her escorts. The Romans and Helvetians even began chatting with each other after one slipped and did so, and her smile told them all that she was happy to hear this as well.

They may not have realized that she was also smiling at their getting along because it showed her that she was right to hope this peace would last. That eased half her worries more than any distracting conversation ever could. Rio also realized that she might have picked up Kanata's cheerful outlook on life and the world, or at least if she had, she hoped she could maintain it. Realizing this, she thought that, even if the world was coming to an end, they should enjoy the life they have left.

By the time they met Klaus, who was still the regular courier to Seize, all five had become friends and were loathe to part. ``Juliette, Hikaru, Catherine, Eva, thank you for your assistance and company on the trip here,'' Rio told them. ``Your company and conversation made the time go by much faster. I really enjoyed it and am glad to have gotten to know you and your homes.''

``It was our privilege,'' they replied, saluting, ``and our pleasure, Princess Rio.'' All four obviously agreed in this sentiment. And this address was as informal as Rio had been able to convince them to be. At least ``Princess Rio'' sounded better to her than ``Lieutenant Kazumiya Arkadia.'' The later still awoke unpleasant memories of her father.

``I hope we can all meet again sometime,'' Rio concluded. ``And thank you for showing me I can find friends wherever I go, in Helvetia or the Empire.''

``You showed us the same,'' Eva replied. The four agreed, and added that they were going to try to keep in touch. ``Thank you for bringing us peace and beginning our friendship,'' she concluded.

Rio smiled back. She too appreciated the peace, but wasn't sure she deserved credit for their friendship. She had just started them talking as a way to take her mind off her own worries. But she was still glad for their friendship. Little did she realize that she and her conversation really were what started their friendship. If she had not started it, they would likely have spent the entire trip in stiff, correct silence.

To change the subject, and also include Klaus in their discussion, Rio introduced him to her four escorts. ``Klaus here brought me to Nomansland outside Seize just in time''—the story of the events there was already spreading through both armies—``and he was my standard bearer there.''

Juliette took the lead, speaking for all four in thanking Klaus for that. They then saluted him. ``We leave the Princess in your care, Colonel.''

Klaus returned their salute. ``I will take care of her,'' he promised.

.

So they parted, Rio and Klaus heading toward Seize. The others headed back bearing Rio's thanks, Juliette and Hikaru to Helvetian Army Headquarters, and Catherine and Eva all the way to the Roman Empire.


	4. Welcome Home: Tales over Dinner

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 4**

**Welcome Home: Tales over Dinner**

* * *

><p>Springtime had come to Seize, as if the new-made peace had awakened the fields and trees from the long winter of war. And now, the cherry trees were shedding their lovely petals dying the wind white.<p>

The girls assigned here to the Timekeeping Fortress stood at the end of the bridge, waiting for their new member to arrive. A fifth member had been finally assigned to complete their platoon again.

``I can hear Klaus's bike!'' exclaimed Kanata, her good ears picking up the first news of their impending arrival.

``She's here, she's here!'' exclaimed Kureha. ``I'm looking forward to meeting our newbie! I'm going to work her really—'' Kureha stopped short in her plans for their new member as she saw her walking confidently across the bridge toward them.

She arrived and saluted Filicia. ``As of today, I have been transferred to the 1121st platoon. I am Lieutenant Rio Kazumiya Arkadia. Captain Filicia Heidmann, I request permission to take up this post.''

Rio had come back to them, all the way back this time.

Kanata and Kureha leaped forward to peer joyously around Filicia, who responded to Rio with a kinder smile than usual. ``Permission granted. Though we don't use rank here, Rio.''

``Umm...'' Rio mumbled, in embarrassed explanation. ``The Roman Emperor is actually a pretty understanding guy. H...He said that as a reward for stopping the war, he'd grant me any wish. So I...''

While she was saying this, Noël snuck up from behind Filicia and took Rio's hand. ``Welcome back,'' she said, looking up at her, quietly upstaging the others.

``I'm home,'' Rio answered, looking over at her.

This was too much for Kanata and Kureha, who both leapt to embrace Rio, saying, ``Welcome back.''

Their enthusiasm was a bit much, and Rio went over backwards, all four girls ending up in a happy pile on the bridge.

``Welcome back, Rio,'' said Filicia, smiling down on them all. Her little ``family'' was now back together, and it filled her with joy to see them this happy to be reunited.

ooo OOO ooo

That evening the welcoming dinner was transformed from one to welcome and introduce a new member into a celebration of the return of a treasured companion. Everyone had a wonderful time with the food and conversation.

The platoon naturally asked Rio to tell of what happened since she'd left them months ago. She was equally curious of their adventures, but they had her outnumbered, so she began.

``We arrived at Villa des Friedens where the peace-talks were being held with almost no time to spare before the deadline would have expired and we would all have been back at war.'' She turned to the younger members of the platoon. ``You know that one of the clauses of the peace treaty was that it was to be confirmed by the engagement of a Royal Princess of Helvetia to the Rightful Roman Emperor. After the death of my half-sister Iliya, I was the only one left who could fulfill this clause.''

Their heads all nodded in acknowledgment. Filicia had told them this earlier.

Rio continued. ``Well, I found out about that clause when I met Archduke Arkadia after reaching our capital. He showed me the full treaty they had negotiated. There are so many interlocking interdependency's that there was no way we could change the clause that applied to me. Believe me, they tried to after Iliya died.'' She paused, thinking. ``You know, at first I was unable to understand why Iliya would ever have agreed to that. After actually meeting Emperor Franz Leopold and learning a few more things, I don't question her judgment quite as much. Anyway, after that, and a bit of negotiation with his nobles, we departed the capital for the border where we met Emperor Franz Leopold and the rest of the Roman peace delegation. After some further negotiation, that got us a signed peace treaty. Then I had to travel our whole border, declaring the war over ...just like you saw me do here.''

``But why didn't you even stop to talk to us after you came back with the treaty? Why didn't you write?'' Kureha demanded. Her voice still held some lingering resentment and feelings of abandonment. But she adored Rio too much to actually be mad.

``I'm sorry, Kureha,'' Rio looked around at the others at the table. ``Kanata, Noël, Filicia, I'm sorry that I couldn't even stop to say hello.'' She shook her head and smiled sadly. ``We were under tremendous time pressure there. I couldn't be sure that fighting might not break out somewhere else along the border, and I needed to rush of to the next hot-spot to cool things off there. Colonel Hopkins was sadly not the only officer with those views ...on either side.'' She let out a tired sigh. ``That was how I've spent the last couple of months: running from one spot on the border to the next with the Royal Guard, declaring the war over, showing the signed declaration of peace, and ordering both sides to stand down. I never knew if I would make it in time or whether I might arrive to find battle already in progress and the war re-started in spite of all of our efforts. Thankfully, it never came to that, though it was touch and go at a couple spots in the east.'' She gave a tired sigh. ``I visited every garrison along the border, both Helvetian and Roman. You know, there are a lot of them.''

She looked back at Kureha. ``I'm sorry that I ran off then without saying anything, and that I didn't write. I barely had enough time to sleep.'' Rio allowed her pride in her juniors to show in her smile. ``But I knew you all were strong. You showed me that in Nomansland. I knew that Filicia would take care of all of you. I knew you could take care of yourselves without me.'' Her voice dropped, and she quietly concluded, ``But I missed you, too.''

``Rio-sempai.'' Kureha didn't even notice that she forgot to refer to her by rank.

Rio grinned over at Filicia. ``And I'm not always so good at communicating, am I.''

Filicia smiled back, amused at Rio's reference to her pointed rejection of communication with her father for a long time. ``After you finished your `border tour,' your father didn't try sending you off to other spots in the country to take care of his problems, did he?''

``No.'' Rio grinned. ``There are certain advantages to being Emperor Franz Leopold's fiancée. I feel this is what Archduke Arkadia would have tried otherwise. After all, that's what he did with my sister Iliya. But I now understand that she did that of her own will as well. She truly did want to help and do what's best for the country. I learned a lot more about her on that `tour' as you called it. Several members of that Royal Guard unit served under her, and once they found I liked talking about her, told me of her time with the unit.''

``Anyway after that tour,'' Rio continued, ``I headed back to the Roman Empire, this time to a spot closer to the northwest border as Emperor Franz Leopold is working with the Franks. There seems to be some trouble brewing on the border, and he needed to be closer to the border with them to facilitate talks. When I got there, Emperor Franz Leopold was so grateful that the war was finally over that he asked me what I would like as a token of his thanks for my part in the peace. And that's how I got back here.''

The heads round the table nodded in agreement.

``So, until then, I was too busy to write, and getting mail out would have been a challenge, and even more I was uncertain about my future. What would I write you about? After that, I'll admit to wanting to surprise you. Did I?''

They all nodded. ``And what a wonderful surprise you were,'' Filicia added.

``But I don't want to mislead you. I'm only here to finish out the rest of my ordinary tour here. After that, I need to return to the Roman Empire to fulfill my obligations under the treaty.''

``But what's the Roman Emperor like?'' asked Kanata.

``He's actually rather a nice guy.'' Rio paused to recall. ``He's a little younger than my father, and I think I might actually like him better—but then again, I also didn't grow up holding a grudge against him for abandoning my mother. Nor could I see him taking a mistress like my father did, and especially not abandoning her like that.''

``But you'll be his third wife,'' Kureha pointed out. ``Doesn't that mean...''

``No, Kureha.'' Rio smiled gently at her confusion. ``He outlived his first two wives. His first died early on in his reign, and he then married Empress Maria. She just passed away two years ago, so now he's a widower.''

``But that would mean that he insisted on getting another wife before she was dead.'' Kureha was still unconvinced. ``That means...''

``Kureha.'' Rio's voice was firm yet oddly caring. ``It was his wife, Empress Maria who insisted on that clause in the treaty. She was sick and knew that she was dying. That's also why the treaty only specified engagement. Franz Leopold would have refused to marry anyone else while she was still alive. Empress Maria didn't want him to be alone after she was gone; she wanted him to be happy again; she wanted peace ...for all of us.'' A touch of sadness colored Rio's face. ``Everyone in the Empire loved her. I wish I could have met her.''

Kureha didn't really look convinced, but she made no further comment.

``She sounds like someone I also would have liked to meet,'' said Filicia, sensing a kindred caring soul in her.

``Me too,'' Kanata piped up.

Noël said nothing for a bit, but those who knew her could tell she was taking this all in, and that she respected peacemakers like Maria. An idea came to her, and she spoke. ``Aisha wrote that, on returning home, she was checked out at the Empress Maria Hospital. Was that named for her?''

``I believe so,'' Rio answered. ``She was closely involved with nursing and caring for those hurt by the war as long as she was able, or so I heard. It would make sense for them to name such a hospital for her.''

``But tell us more about the Emperor.'' asked Kanata, her curiosity still unsatisfied.

Filicia chuckled quietly to herself. It was obvious to her that Kanata wanted to make sure that the Emperor would be good enough to be a husband of the Rio she adored.

Rio smiled. ``He's tall ...taller than Martin at the store here. He's active and keeps fit, so he hasn't gone fat like many nobles his age. A bit of gray is creeping into his chestnut hair and beard, but that brings out the gray in his eyes. He keeps his beard trimmed neatly, shorter than Klaus does.'' She smiled over at Kureha. ``Not that I'm saying anything bad about Klaus and his beard.''

Kureha grinned back, silently glad to hear confirmation this was not a slight against her beloved Klaus.

``He's actually a handsome fellow.'' Rio's smile softened in memory. ``I brought a picture back with me that I can show you later. He's also kind and caring, and I found that his people seem to trust and respect him more than Helvetians do ...my father. Then again the Roman nobles I met seemed less venal than the Helvetian ones I know of. He genuinely cares for his people, just like Empress Maria did. That's why he wanted peace. Of course, her wishes just gave him all the more incentive.''

Kanata and Kureha both looked relieved to hear that Rio's fiancée was a good man, though they still wanted her here. Filicia was better at keeping her thoughts from her face when she wished, so she only let a similar happiness show in hers. She hid any worries she might have that Rio could have been mistaken or deceived.

Rio cocked her head to the side as another memory came back to her. ``But I'm forgetting. Emperor Franz Leopold specifically told me to give you each his greetings and his special thanks for your part in helping end this war.''

``Really?'' asked Kanata, surprised to be singled out so by a monarch.

Filicia returned a quiet smile and a nod. ``Thank you, Rio. Or I should more properly thank His Majesty.''

Kureha was still to busy trying to figure out her reactions to say anything to this, and Noël, as usual, remained silent.

.

``But enough about me,'' said Rio. ``I want to know everything that's happened to you since I left, all of you.''

Each of the girls took up a piece of the tale. Kanata began by telling of discovering Aisha in the snow and bringing her back to the fortress where they treated her broken leg and frostbite. ``And she knows how to play the trumpet,'' Kanata eagerly explained. ``She even knows the song we learned from your sister, the Sound of the Sky. Romans know that song too!''

``I heard the same thing when talking with Romans about your playing in Nomansland,'' Rio replied.

They continued telling how Yumina came and translated, how Aisha's grandmother actually served as a fortress maiden here, and that Aisha came to Seize to see the fossil of the angel in the lake her grandmother told of. Kanata interrupted to tell how she saw it when she fell into the lake on her first day here.

Filicia smiled over at Noël. ``And Noël and Aisha became friends here. She's even learning Roman from Yumina now.''

``Is she?'' Rio was surprised. ``Noël, would you mind having a fellow student? Do you think Yumina would mind teaching me too? I do need to learn the language.''

This earned her a smile from Noël. ``Yumina shouldn't mind.''

``And then Colonel Hopkins had to show up and spoil it all,'' Kureha lamented.

They told of his arrival and Filicia's decision to hide Aisha.

``And his men found and _shot_ her,'' said Noël. ``But Filicia stopped them ...and took him prisoner.''

Rio was surprised to hear this mixture of fear and hatred from the normally emotionless Noël. Both Hopkins and Aisha obviously had meaning to her, bad and good respectively. She cocked an inquisitive eyebrow at Filicia.

``Colonel Hopkins knew Noël when she was younger,'' Filicia explained, ``and he made her do some things she'd rather not remember.''

Rio nodded, understanding more than was said, and also that Noël wouldn't want to openly talk of this.

Kureha picked up on this too, and continued in a different vein. ``I was worried about Filicia ignoring the chain of command then, but she was right, and the government approved her actions in the end. Colonel Hopkins is bad: he _likes_ war, he was going to torture Aisha in public to make the Romans attack.''

Rio nodded, she had heard some about Hopkins, and this reinforced it.

``But Colonel Hopkins escaped and was going to start up the fighting again,'' Kureha continued. ``We had to stop him.'' She looked over at Filicia.

``And thanks to Noël, Takemikazuchi was fully operational so we actually could.'' Filicia paused to smile at Noël in thanks. ``We took Aisha along to keep her safe, too. We had to fight more than I would have liked, but we stopped Hopkins. We were barely in time so that Kanata could play `cease fire' and her lovely song which stopped the armies until you got there.'' She gave Kanata a smile of pride and thanks. ``And thanks to Aisha, she knew the Roman cease-fire bugle call as well as our Helvetian one.'' Turning back to Rio, she concluded ``I assume you know the rest as you were there for it.''

Rio acknowledged that she was. ``And thank you for stopping the war. My declaration couldn't have stopped the fighting if it had already begun.'' Her gaze fell first on Kanata, and then on the rest at the table. She then turned to Noël. ``And you were able to save people with Takemikazuchi. Thank you for restoring him so you all could save the peace.''

Noël nodded. ``I'm glad. A person I admire once told me, `Machines are just a tool, they're neither good nor evil. It is humans who decide to use them to either kill or save'.'' She smiled at Rio. ``She helped me discover the power to save people ...through him.''

``You remembered those words?'' Rio was impressed. She had quoted that line from Iliya to Noël back when she first showed her Takemikazuchi and convinced her to work on him.

Noël nodded, her quiet blush showed she had also taken them to heart, and that they had changed her life.

To avoid embarrassing Noël further, Rio turned to the others and asked, ``But what happened after that?''

``I assume you saw the crane behind the garage here when you arrived,'' Filicia asked.

Rio agreed that she had.

``Well, after you left—I assumed it was to take care of the next hot-spot on the border—some of the army camped here until transport home could be arranged. The story of Takemikazuchi and how we stopped Colonel Hopkins' unit got passed around. Everyone was glad that they didn't actually have to fight the Rightful Roman Empire, and this story grew into the reason they didn't.'' Filicia looked down. ``I don't want to diminish your part, as you truly stopped things.''

``Don't worry, Filicia. I understand. And I couldn't have done it without you: I would have been too late. Please go on.''

``Anyway, this story spread, as did the part of our having to shoot our way out of the garage to avoid Colonel Hopkins' troops and place ourselves between the forces before he could re-start the war. The troops were so grateful for this that they got together and arranged for the repair of the garage. A few of the troops also arranged to stay behind to do the work, and most contributed what they could. The people of Seize are helping too. The officers even arranged for some government monies.'' She smiled at Kanata. ``Rumor has it that the idea started with a certain sergeant who remembered Kanata and her trumpet playing, and it grew from there. The end result is that not only are they fixing the part of the garage we destroyed, but they're also fixing all the holes in the roof and such so that we'll have a very nice and dry place for Takemikazuchi.''

Rio nodded and smiled. She had heard rumors of this in her travels, and was happy that her friends were so recognized and thanked.

``And Rio,'' Kanata piped up. ``I know you know that Captain Filicia was promoted, since you knew her rank when you got here.'' She had had been paying attention even in her surprise at the bridge. ``That was for all she did here to end the war.'' Her pride in Filicia turned more personal as she continued. ``But she's not the only one. We were all promoted. And they gave us each a medal for our actions in ending the war.''

Rio smiled. ``Good for you, Kanata. Good for all of you.'' She smiled at her friends around the table. ``You make me proud. You earned those decorations and promotions.''


	5. Morning Trumpet: Afternoon Chat

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 5**

**Morning Trumpet: Afternoon Chat**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rio awoke before dawn. Training and purpose helped her wake up and dress, and she arrived at the top of the tower just as the sun rose and Kanata finished sounding the Morning Call.<p>

``Good morning, Kanata. You've become a good trumpeter.''

``Rio-sempai!'' Kanata spun to face her. ``Thank you so much. If I have, it's cause you were such a good teacher.''

``No,'' Rio denied in embarrassment, then continued, trying to explain her denial. ``It was your talent, enthusiasm and drive that made you good.''

Kanata smiled back up at her, ``You really were a good teacher. Don't deny it. But for inspiration maybe we should both thank Princess Iliya, since she showed me the lovely Sound of the Sky.''

The smile Rio returned turned gentle from memory. ``Yeah... We probably should.'' She turned and looked up-river for a bit, then quietly added, ``Thank you dear sister.''

.

After a moment of reflection, Rio turned back to Kanata. ``That's also why I came up here to see you.''

``Oh?''

``I... I wanted to thank you for playing Iliya's song back there in Nomansland: not just because you stopped the fighting—and I really want to thank you for that—but also because you reminded me of Iliya playing that same song when I was younger. You let me hear her once again. Thank you. That gave me the courage to face down two armies. Even though I had the signed treaty in hand, I feared I would not be able to stop them with just that piece of paper. But you showed me it was possible to stop them with just the Sound of the Sky, and once you made them stop and listen, I was able to keep them stopped with the peace treaty.''

``But Rio-sempai, you...''

Rio stopped Kanata, shaking her finger at her. ``Ah, ah ah. Didn't we agree to thank my sister, Iliya?''

Kanata nodded reluctantly.

``And I know she would be proud of you.'' When Kanata looked ready to argue, Rio continued in a quiet voice, ``OK, maybe she'd be proud of both of us, for taking her cause and seeing it through.''

``Yes,'' Kanata agreed with a smile, ``It does feel good to have been able to do something for Princess Iliya, after all that she has done for us.''

``I also know she'd be proud of your skill in making make beautiful music.''

Kanata wanted to politely deny this, but before she could open her mouth to do so, Rio continued.

``And while we're talking of that time, I've wondered if you were able to hear the cease-fire I signaled by bugle when we passed by? I hoped you would.''

``I did. I did!'' Kanata eagerly answered. ``I was up here to relieve Kureha on watch. She said she couldn't hear it, but I knew I did. Of course, right after that Colonel Hopkins escaped, and things went bad.''

``I'm so glad.'' Relief filled Rio's voice. ``I mean glad that you heard, not that Hopkins escaped,'' she corrected herself. ``Klaus was sure there was no way anyone could hear that bugle, but I had faith in your ears.'' Rio gently brushed Kanata's hair back from one of them. ``Please take good care of them, hearing like yours is a precious gift that should be treasured.''

``Yes, Rio-sempai.'' Kanata blushed at the compliment.

.

The two looked out over Seize for a while, quietly enjoying the view of the town both had come to love.

``Oh,'' exclaimed Kanata as a thought occurred to her. ``I should give this back to you.'' She extended her trumpet to Rio, formally with both hands. ``Especially since this was your dear sister's. ...I found her name in the case. Also, it's wrong to take things that belong to a princess like you.''

Rio gently pushed the trumpet back to Kanata's chest. ``No, it belongs to you. It was a gift, and you've made it yours. You make such beautiful music with it; you did so well in Nomansland.'' Rio smiled, remembering Kanata's playing there. ``Iliya would agree with me. She would have wanted you to have it too. And since you're going to throw that `princess' thing at me, I guess I can always use that to get another trumpet anyway.''

``Are you sure?''

``Yes. I am.''

They stood there like this for a while. A smile grew on Kanata's face. ``OK, if you insist.'' She moved to hug the trumpet to her chest. ``Then I will promise to always love and treasure this trumpet, ...both for Princess Iliya and for you, sempai.''

Rio smiled and nodded in acknowledgment. ``Thank you. Thank you very much.''

``But,'' Kanata continued, ``even if you won't take this trumpet back, will you still play together with me?''

``Of course. I would love to.''

``And ...could you keep teaching me?''

``I'm not sure I have anything left to teach you.''

``Please,'' implored Kanata. ``I still have so much to learn from you: of music, ...and of your dear sister, ...and of life. Please, sempai.''

``All right.'' Rio's expression softened to show the kind, gentle girl she normally hid behind a gruff facade. ``But I think it may well be that I learn more from you instead.''

The two stood there, continuing to look over the town for a while longer, sometimes in silence, sometimes in conversation.

ooo OOO ooo

That afternoon, Rio poked her head into Filicia's office. ``You said you wanted to talk to me?'' Rio asked.

``Yes, thanks for coming by. Have a seat.'' Filicia smiled up at her, and Rio wasn't sure whether to be reassured or worried by that smile. When she had taken a chair, Filicia continued. ``It's getting to be time for the Water Sprinkling Festival this year. The Merchant Guild in town asked if one of us could again play the Fire Maiden in the festival. I think they might have noticed you've come back. They really enjoyed the job you did last year.''

``Wow, they didn't waste any time, did they,'' Rio observed.

Noticing her mild consternation, Filicia gave her a wry grin and added, ``If you were planning on avoiding the whole festival, I'd say you misjudged the time and came back a bit too early.''

``Filicia!'' Rio was ready to get angry, then noticed Filicia's teasing smirk and began to laugh.

Filicia couldn't hold back at this point and joined her laughing. ``I was just teasing you there ...at least in the last part about you planing to avoid the festival. I really am glad you came back here to us, even if it's only for a little while.''

``And what are friends, for if not to tease?'' said Rio, following Filicia's path back to seriousness. ``Are they serious about wanting me to play that part?''

``Yes, they are. The townspeople would be happy ...and honored if you would. I'm sure of that.''

``Really? But why?'' Rio might have an idea of why, but her mind shied away from it and threw up another. ``If it's because they're just a bunch of dirty old men...''

``That's not the way I'd describe Naomi.'' Filicia grinned at the incongruity. ``But no, that's not why at all. Seriously, they all thought you did a very good job last year.''

``Even with the disruption I caused responding to Kanata's call?''

``Especially with that.'' Filicia corrected her. ``They thought you not only handled the interruption well, but the way you did fit in perfectly with the play. You had good instincts there, Rio. Trust them.''

``But...''

``And think about it, who would be more appropriate to play a fire maiden who saved Seize from that ancient daemon than the Royal Maiden who saved Seize from the modern scourge of war.''

``Oh.'' Rio hadn't considered it in that light. ``Perhaps,'' she wondered, then thought, ``...But then, wouldn't Kanata...''

``True... she also helped save the town from war.''

``And with a `golden horn' no less, too,'' Rio pointed out, ``just like in the legend.''

They both paused, each thinking of Kanata and remembering how she'd grown over the past year.

Filicia's eyes twinkled at Rio again. ``You make some good points for Kanata there, but could you just be trying to get out of the part?''

Rio shook her head ruefully.

``But that doesn't mean they're any less accurate,'' Filicia continued. ``I could also point out that playing this part might be good practice for any public appearances in your new position as Princess and then Empress.'' Her expression grew more thoughtful, and then understanding, as she saw Rio realize she couldn't deny that even though she wished to. ``But seeing how you carried yourself in Nomansland, I'm not sure how much practice you need.''

Rio grasped at this idea. ``And the same practice could also be good for Kanata, though I hope she doesn't end up thrust into the same duties I have been. She's already grown a lot this past year.''

``Yes, it could,'' Filicia agreed. ``And she really has grown, thanks to your teaching.''

``And yours,'' Rio interrupted, emphasizing her point with a raised finger.

Filicia nodded, acknowledging her point. ``And if we're talking about how people have grown, so have you.'' She continued speaking over Rio's embarrassment. ``Perhaps Kanata is better suited to play the part of a `young maiden,' where you now can carry yourself well as royalty.''

Rio bit off her desire to argue Filicia's portrayal of her, as it pointed toward Kanata playing the maiden. ``And Kanata would also enjoy the part of the play where the villagers douse her and the daemon head with water much more than I did. She enjoyed the water free-for-all last year, even though she got soaked.''

``She certainly jumped into that with enthusiasm,'' Filicia agreed, then concluded. ``I suppose we can choose the same way we did last year.''

Rio sighed to herself. She knew it was almost impossible to dissuade Filicia if she had really made up her mind, and Rio still harbored suspicions about the straws they drew last year. ``Sure, I guess that would be fair.'' She fixed Filicia with a firm eye. ``Right?''

Filicia agreed with a smile, unfazed by Rio's look.

.

So, how is your work on that ...balloon coming?'' Filicia asked, changing the subject.

``Very well, actually.'' Rio was half-glad to be distracted from worrying about the festival. ``I was pleased to find that the balloon envelope was just about done when I arrived back here. I expected that Lizette would have just stopped working on it when I left, but it seems she kept on working.'' Rio cocked her head and looked at Filicia. ``Did you have anything to do with that?''

Filicia gave a small laugh. ``You caught me, Rio. Not long after you left for the peace talks, Lizette stopped by the fortress with a few questions. When she wondered if she should keep working on it since you had left town, I asked her to. I figured that if you came back here, you might need something like this balloon to lift your spirits, and if you didn't you might need it even more and would be good to have it ready to ship to you. Then, after you passed back through to proclaim the peace, she was more eager to work on it. She really felt honored to be working on something for a princess, and a famous one too.''

``So it was you,'' Rio replied with an accusatory glint in her eye. ``How...'' She shook her head. Filicia rarely explained her methods or reasons, and was even less likely to do so when pressed. ``So did you also ask her for the pattern on the side?''

Filicia smiled at Rio's self-restraint here. ``Actually Lisette was the one who started that. After she found out you were a princess, she wanted to do something special, extra for you on the balloon. She came by and we talked it over for a while, quickly deciding on decoration but wondering what pattern would be best. I didn't think the Helvetian royal coat of arms would be your first choice, given what I knew of your feelings toward your father—but I told Lizette nothing of those reasons. I also thought that the Roman seal might have similar issues, as I had no idea what your opinion of the Roman Empire, and Emperor, would be after being coerced into this marriage. So, without telling either of these reasons, I suggested our unit insignia. After all an owl is also a creature of the air, and you were working on this together with at least some of us in the platoon. Lizette also felt she was making this balloon partly for the platoon as well, since we helped save the town. If it turned out that you ended up never receiving the balloon, having our unit insignia on it, especially if we ended up using it ourselves somehow, seemed reasonable.''

Rio nodded, understanding her reasoning.

``Plus, I figured you wouldn't mind this as a pattern. You never objected to wearing it on your sleeve, even if you didn't get along well with Shuko at first.''

They shared a laugh at this, remembering Rio's threat to eat Shuko when Filicia adopted her soon after Kanata's arrival.

.

``But, how goes everything else?'' Filicia asked, returning to her original question.

``It's coming along fine. Noël says that the burner, the basket, and the rest of the system seem to be in good shape. She seems to be having a lot of fun working on this. I think she's glad to be working on something not designed to kill people. Even though she enjoyed the work on Takemikazuchi, she always was uncomfortable about his killing aspect.''

``Yes, she is. Noël was pleased that we were able to use Takemikazuchi to help stop war, not just kill people. You know, she really appreciates your pointing out that even killing machines like Takemikazuchi can be used to defend and save people's lives, not just take them.''

``I had that much effect when I talked to her back then?''

``You did. Thank you for all you've done for the girls here.''

Rio blushed at this and was rendered speechless. She didn't feel she had done much anything praiseworthy here.

After she had recovered her ability to speak, Rio continued the conversation in a different direction. ``By the way, Filicia. I only just heard the full story of how you stood up to Colonel Hopkins. Thank you for doing that. I'm really glad you were able to stop him

Filicia's face colored. ``But I...''

``I know it was hard on you, and you took quite a risk there. I didn't realize how _forceful_ a counter you needed to use to stop him, especially there.'' She pointed over to the dining room. ``I'd heard how you used Takemikazuchi to stop his unit from starting a fight the Roman Army in battle before, but this was the first I heard of his _...adventures_ in Seize. That was quite a gamble you took, pulling a gun on an officer who outranked you and then arresting him. I'm glad Archduke Arkadia authorized your actions after the fact.''

``I'm glad, too.'' Filicia smiled with relief at her memory. ``I knew of Colonel Hopkins by reputation—after all I was involved in the battles around Bienenland—and could easily imagine what he would have done to Aisha if we turned her over. He directly said he intended to torture and kill her to taunt the Romans into attacking, and he openly criticized his orders to avoid combat. He seems to respect neither the laws of war nor the chain of command.''

``So I have heard. Unfortunately he has some strong political backing in the capital.''

Filicia nodded. ``So I figured, but I just couldn't let him threaten Noël.'' She steadied herself with a breath, then continued, ``After what he said about Aisha, and the way he saw Noël as merely a tool for his schemes, not a person, I had to stop him.''

``But still, firing a pistol past his ear was daring.''

``That was almost an instinctive reaction when he threatened Noël.'' Filicia paused as a thought came to her. ``Your sister was caring that way, risking herself for someone like myself when she merely heard cry for help. I'm not sure I can be that caring.''

``I think you are. After all, look what you did for Aisha having barely met her.'' Rio paused and smiled. ``I'm sure Iliya would have been proud of you. ...I certainly am.''

Filicia blushed at the compliment, then equivocated, ``And in some ways, I'm just continuing to look after Noël like Princess Iliya did. Friends ...people are precious and should be treasured.''

``Yes, and like you said last year, you're fighting for peace, so that none of the children you care for ever needs to have traumatic memories like those the war gave you.''


	6. Gift of Dreams: Morning Flight

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 6**

**Gift of Dreams: Morning Flight**

* * *

><p>Rio sat beneath the entrance to the keep of an abandoned fortification not far from the Seize glass factory. She and Noël had stopped by Windmill and then the pavilion near here where they were readying the hot-air balloon for flight, hopefully tomorrow. Noël needed to spend some more time making last-minute adjustments to the burner and checking everything else out, so Rio had left her to work and gone off to think.<p>

Naomi had told what she learned of the legend of the Fire Maidens when they stopped by Windmill. Apparently the Roman version from Aisha was closer to the original story. The citizens of Seize had ended up burning the maidens along with the daemon—or was it an angel—and the festival started to mourn their deaths and in contrition for killing them. In the years since, it had turned into a celebration of their sacrifice. Thankfully today's townspeople supported Filicia and their platoon, but elsewhere there were definitely people who still wanted and tried to kill those helping save them from war.

``Rio-sempai. I found you.'' Kanata's cheerful voice echoed from the remains of the stairway above her.

Kanata apologized for interrupting her, but Rio didn't mind, and they fell to discussing the legends and also the dreams Kanata had been asking people about all day long. Rio found that Kanata's positive outlook cheered her up as well. Kanata gave Rio the special delivery letter that Klaus had delivered. Emperor Franz Leopold had included the world map along with his letter and family picture, just as he had promised. Kanata politely gave Rio privacy to open and peruse the contents, though Rio chose to show her the world map as it followed on their previous conversation. This led to a discussion of Nomansland and its expansion, which turned back to a discussion of dreams. Kanata had been talking to everyone about them that day.

Rio returned directly with Kanata so they wouldn't keep Klaus waiting any longer for her to officially acknowledge receipt of the letter. Noël would stay to finish her work on the balloon and return by herself.

Kanata drove much better on the return trip than she had on the way out to find Rio. She paid closer attention to the road, perhaps because she wanted to impress Rio. At any rate, Rio didn't scream like Yumina had, but neither did Kanata have any no near collisions.

As soon as they were back, Rio disappeared into her room, telling Klaus, ``I'll get my seal to certify your delivery and also something else for you to take back in just a moment.''

There, she quickly sat down at her desk and pulled a letter from an envelope she kept there. It was to Franz Leopold, and she had been writing something in it to him every day since her return. She dashed off a last paragraph letting him know his letter arrived, thanking him for it, and promising to write more later. ``I am being brief here so Klaus the courier can take this letter back as he returns from delivering your letter, and I do not want to delay him overly much,'' she wrote in closing.

Rio glanced quickly over the letter, then sealed it in its envelope and addressed the outside. She brought the letter down to Klaus who was relaxing after enjoying the lunch Kureha had made. She signed for receipt of the letter from Franz Leopold with her personal seal, then gave him her letter to take back. His eyebrows raised in surprise when he noticed it was addressed to the Roman emperor. In spite of his experience as Rio's flag-bearer, he still wasn't used to dealing with royalty from one country, much less two. But he did not let it bother him. Klaus was an experienced courier, and getting a letter or package through was what he did, and did well.

ooo OOO ooo

That evening, after dinner, when the whole platoon had finished their traditional—though far-from-regulation—bath together, the three younger girls headed off to their rooms. ``So,'' asked Rio with a grin, ``since you've sent the children off to bed, what now?''

Filicia didn't even blink at the implication, as she happily accepted her role as ``mother'' to this little family. However, there was some hesitance in her voice as she answered, ``If you aren't thinking of heading right to bed yourself, I'd like to sit and talk for a while. That is, if you don't need to go to bed now in order to get up early tomorrow.''

``Sure. I'll be fine,'' said Rio, smiling at Filicia's concern for her flight the next morning. ``Your office?''

As they headed there and opened to door, Rio asked, ``Was this prompted by the letter from Franz Leopold that arrived today?''

``Yes, in part it is,'' Filicia answered, her cheeks then colored. ``Thank you for being willing to talk. Though I'm also glad to chat simply because I've missed you, Rio.''

Rio nodded. ``Me too,'' she said quietly as they sat down, the expression on her face unreadable.

.

``Is your balloon all ready to fly tomorrow morning? I assume that's why you went out to those old fortifications by the plain.''

``Yes, it is,'' Rio answered. ``Noël finished her last checks on the burner and the rigging, and the tanks are fueled up. We're so lucky to have her and her talents. I wonder if she realizes how nice a girl she is, too.''

``That she is.'' Filicia wholeheartedly agreed with this. ``You must have checked it over pretty thoroughly given how long you took.''

``Actually, it didn't take that long. I spent some time sitting at those fortifications just thinking.'' Rio grinned at her. ``And then, Kanata and I spent a while chatting.''

Filicia's expression urged her to continue.

``We talked about the two versions of the Legend of the Fire Maidens. Naomi found that the Roman version is closer to the original. Of course, Kanata has a positive way of looking at it, as a celebration of both thanks and apology by the town. We also talked about the wider world and I showed her the map of the world Franz Leopold sent me.

``The whole world?'' Filicia wondered.

``Yes, or at least all that we know.'' Rio sighed. ``There's a lot we can't get to on foot, and much is second-hand or guesswork, but that map shows how little habitable land we have left. There's an awful lot of Nomansland out there, and its growing, eating into the Roman north.

``Really?''

``Yes. I'll have to show you that map too. On my travels I saw a good deal of Nomansland, and even made it to the lifeless sea. I believe the world really is dying like they say, but before that Nomansland will eat up all of the Roman Empire.'' Rio shook her head. ``Why do we have to fight over this disappearing land instead of cooperating to make the best of these last days?'' Her voice echoed her resignation.

``I don't know either,'' Filicia answered, her voice as comforting as always, ``but you're helping us end the fighting. Maybe we can help others to see that cooperating is better than fighting. Sadly the Roman-Helvetian war isn't the only one out there.''

``True, we can try, but...'' Rio shook her head. ``But enough of depressing thoughts at this late hour.''

``Yes. I should... we should be more like Kanata, hopeful and cheerful.''

``We should.'' Rio nodded in agreement. ``And Kanata also turned our conversation away from these depressing thoughts to our hopes and dreams. She's still trying to find her dream, so I told her of mine, and promised her a flight in the balloon tomorrow.''

Filicia nodded, approving. ``She'll find her own dream someday. Until then, her happy outlook on life will be an inspiration to the rest of us.''

Rio had to agree.

.

The two sat in silent thought for a while. Filicia finally broke the silence. ``I don't want to pry or upset you, but I am curious what made you finally decide to agree to your father's request? I really am grateful that the war is over, and I want to thank you for your part in ending it, but I'm still curious.''

``I don't mind.'' Rio shook her head. ``Though it's not all fully clear to me either. I'd like to be able to show you a nice logical chain of reasoned decisions, but it's not that simple. That is, beyond the fact that this was something that nobody else could do.''

Filicia rewarded her with a kind smile. ``I understand. Tough decisions like this never are simple ...or easy.''

``I guess one way to look at it—given that it really did end the war—is simply, `why not?' I mean, no matter how I felt about my father, wouldn't it be awfully childish of me to condemn so many to death in battle just because I said `no' out of pique?''

``Not necessarily. I always figured you had to have legitimate reasons for the way you acted toward your father, even if you never told us.''

``Filicia ...thank you.'' Rio blushed and played with her fingers in her lap. ``But I came to realize that regardless of what you and others might think, that _I_ would feel responsible, and I don't think I could have lived with myself afterwards. I've only heard a little bit of Noël's story, but I have seen what guilt has done to her.''

Filicia nodded, accepting what Rio said and prompting her to continue.

``And not all of my motives are necessarily altruistic.'' Rio continued with a grin. ``You see, by accepting this engagement of my own free will, I showed our venal nobles what honor and service actually are. I found that my dad isn't the worst of our nobles in that regard, either. Several of them can give the priest who wouldn't help my mother stiff competition in the corruption tournament.''

``Oh my,'' Filicia grinned back. ``I really hope they do learn from your lesson.''

``Regrettably, I doubt they will, though.'' Rio's expression turned sad and pained. ``I wish it were otherwise.''

``Are they really that bad?''

``Yes, some are. Why do you think we had such problems with supplies and pay?'' Rio shook her head. ``I heard that Baron Condé was supposed to keep us supplied and was paid to. But since we were few and far away, he took the opportunity to just pocket the money and not do anything for us ...just like the priest who killed my mother.''

``People like that deserve to be stopped. Hopefully not all of our nobles are that bad.''

``Thankfully, no. Though many more are than I would wish. And many are susceptible to manipulation by the corrupt ones.''

``And your father?'' Filicia asked hesitantly.

``I'm still trying to decide that myself. He is definitely good at sensing which direction the political winds are blowing, and he told me he had to make some political deals to buy support for the peace treaty.'' Her eyes grew distant as she remembered that conversation. ``I'm sure we'll never know what they all were, but that's one of the things that was holding up the talks: some of the nobles were demanding more in terms of territorial concessions and reparations in exchange for agreeing to withdraw the Royal Princess counter from play. The Roman Empire wasn't willing to give up any territory. What we didn't know until later was that they're already losing a battle against the desert. Anyway, my arrival put an end to those nobles' schemes to expand their territory.'' Rio's expression grew cold. ``They just view war as a source of profit.''

``It sounds like Colonel Hopkins would have fit right in with them. If all men were like them, then I could perhaps see that some people might be right about the world: that despair is the only answer, and that the world is not _worth_ saving.'' Filicia shook her head to clear it of her unwelcome memory of her involuntary sojourn below Bienenland. ``But enough of that pessimism. Personally, I prefer to hope.''

``As do I, Filicia. As do I.'' Rio nodded in agreement. ``But all we can do is hope and do what little we can on our own.''

``Yes, that's what we can do for this world.'' She tilted her head, thinking. ``Though what you did may not be quite so little.''

``Yeah, and that's another reason. If we can't stop this constant fighting, this war, then they're probably right: this world is ending. I have seen more Nomansland and maps showing how much of the world it covers. And I've learned that I love this world—flawed as it is—too much to want it to end, though I fear that it may well be ending anyway. We should spend its last days in peace and joy, not warfare. Kanata really helped me see that. ...as did you.''

``Thank you.'' Filicia blushed at the complement, then nodded in full agreement. ``And Princess Iliya and Kanata taught me that as well.''

``And Iliya herself is another reason.'' Rio nodded, continuing her explanation. ``After all, she agreed to this clause before she died: she accepted it with dignity. Were I to do otherwise, that would mean that I failed to live up to her standards.'' Rio shook her head. ``That's not quite right. It isn't because they are Iliya's standards that I am doing this. Yes, they are hers as well, but I have decided on my own that they are what I want. So I want to protect the country, to protect the people, the way she did, not just because she did, but because I too have decided that this is the right thing to do, decided that is my purpose. ...That is why I am here.''

``Rio.'' New-found respect filled Filicia's expression. ``You truly have grown.'' This brought a blush to Rio's face and Filicia stammered a bit as she continued on. ``Princess Iliya really was a remarkable person. I'm so glad I knew her.''

``Yeah, she was. Emperor Franz Leopold would have been better off if he could have married her. She'd have made a better wife and empress for him than I ever could. But...''

Filicia nodded, understanding what she did not say, but not fully agreeing. ``Don't sell yourself short, Rio. I think you've grown fit to be an empress.''

Rio paused, thinking for a bit and ignoring Filicia's last comment. It was easier for her to ignore it than to think about what it might mean. ``You know, I think this does kind of tie back to my mother and sister as well. You know how much they meant to me, and to have them both taken from me, by the church and the government, was something I wasn't prepared to forgive, especially my dad since he was involved in both. You know I never forgave him for abandoning my mother. I mean, if he loved her, why didn't he come see her more often. I know mother loved and missed him and waited for him. And he rarely came, and didn't come at all during her final illness. And if he hadn't sent Iliya running all over the country, trying to hold it together for him, she wouldn't have been there to drown trying to save that kid.'' Her eyes grew distant. ``But both mother and Iliya would have wanted peace, would be proud of me if I work—even sacrifice—to attain it.''

ooo OOO ooo

On returning to her room, Rio's mind would not let her sleep in spite of the early morning she had planned tomorrow. She sat at her desk, thinking over what she and Filicia had discussed. She added today's letter to a small bundle of letters and photos lying the puddle of lamp-light in front of her, then picked up the one which began this bundle. She took it out of the fancy envelope in which she had received it a couple months ago and unfolded it. As she stared sightlessly at the letter, she remembered when it was given to her. It was probably not surprising that those days stuck in her memory and kept coming back. After all, they had completely changed the direction of her life, and she was still trying to sort out and come to terms with this new direction. Her talk with Filicia brought it even more into prominence. Rio let the memory wash over her.

She then looked to one of the photos. This was a formal one, taken at the end of the peace talks. She and Franz Leopold stood next to each other, both dressed in their formal robes, and together they held the signed peace treaty. Rio knew it was hard to judge pictures of yourself, but she wondered at the calm smile on her face. Why didn't her nervousness at the time show through? Of course Franz Leopold was smiling, but as many times as she looked at this photo, the word which always sprang to mind to describe the way he looked over at her was ``tender.''

.

Next in the bundle was letter from Franz Leopold she had received today. Kanata had not peeked when she opened it, granting her privacy to see it contained a letter and a photo as well as the map she showed Kanata. Rio had waited until she was back at the fortress to actually read the letter in private. She skimmed its contains again, though they were mostly still fresh in her mind from her first reading this afternoon. Franz Leopold hoped that she had a safe trip and that her friends here were doing well. He had returned to the capital directly after she had left, and wrote her upon arriving. He told of the latest adventures of his three daughters and included greetings from them. Theresa wrote a few lines of greeting and news in her own hand, telling of her plans for the palace garden. Eleanor did the same, though her interest was their new pet kitten. Franz Leopold translated both of these into Helvetian for Rio. Anna was too young to write, but she was very much looking forward to her birthday party coming up in a few weeks.

Rio took a long look at the photo he had included in the letter. It was the same family portrait he had shown her in his office. Franz Leopold and Maria stood behind their three daughters. Maria was tall and slender with carefully coiffed blond curls, and you could see both strength and caring in her eyes. Something in her carriage spoke of a hidden frailty, but maybe that just echoed the hint of protectiveness from Franz Leopold. Their three daughters stood arrayed in front of them, trying to act good and proper for this formal photo. Rio sat staring at the letter and picture for a while, as if they could somehow help her come to know these people who were now destined to be her family.

As Rio re-folded the letter and put it along with the photo and map back together into the bundle she thought to herself: perhaps life with Franz Leopold wouldn't be all bad. She certainly hoped that would be the case.

.

She took out paper and a pen and began her own letter.

.

_Dear Franz Leopold,_

_I hope this letter finds you doing well and that this springtime of peace is as beautiful for you as it is for me here. Thank you for your letter, and especially for the map and the photo you included in it and the greetings and news of your daughters. Tomorrow I will head into town and get a frame for it so that I may also have the same two pictures on my desk as you do. I am looking at them as I write this..._

.

She continued the letter, telling of the upcoming Water Sprinkling Festival and of her friends in the platoon and their activities. She also wrote about what she was doing, especially how the balloon was coming and her hopes for a flight tomorrow. _I wonder what he will write about in his response,_ she thought to herself.

Rio stayed up long enough reading and writing that she hoped she would prove Filicia's faith in her ability to get up early tomorrow morning for the balloon. It wasn't good to scrimp too much on sleep. After carefully putting away her letters—she would finish and post the one she wrote tomorrow—she turned out her lamp and collapsed into bed.

As she lay there, she thought about tomorrow. She would need to go into town to purchase frames for the two pictures, so she could display them on her desk. She paused for a moment. Yes, she decided, she did want to display them like that, to make her engagement and relationship open and acknowledged, and also to keep her mindful so that she wouldn't forget Franz Leopold. Though this shopping might have to wait until the day after, as tomorrow was already looking very full with the balloon's first flight and also the festival in Seize.

And while she was in town, she also needed to see what she could find for Anna as a birthday present. But what should she get? Maybe she would see if Kanata could come along and give her some ideas. Her youthful joy in life might be just the thing, and Kanata would definitely enjoy shopping together. Hopefully Anna would enjoy the present they would find, or at least the thought behind it. Rio knew how much she had appreciated it when Iliya remembered her birthday back when she was Anna's age.

ooo OOO ooo

The next morning, everyone in the platoon got up before dawn and headed out together to the field next to the abandoned fortress. The balloon that Noël and Rio had prepared sat ready under a pavilion there. Takemikazuchi worked just as well as a support vehicle for the balloon as he had defending Seize. Rio's book on aeronautics had been a big help to them both, as was Noël's scientific and technical insight. Repairing the balloon system had been an easier job than Takemikazuchi, though that was expected as the balloon was nowhere near as advanced a technology. Rio pretty much understood the whole balloon, while many parts of Takemikazuchi she still could only think of as ``magic.''

Thanks to yesterday's preparations it didn't take them long to set out and inflate the balloon. Rio chose to keep the balloon tethered to the ground for their first flight. She didn't know how well she could control it nor where the wind might try to take it. Thankfully Takemikazuchi's winch made this easy to do, and there was no way the balloon could budge the tank, so they would be safely tied down.

Rio and Kanata got into the basket, and with the addition of a little more heat and paying out Takemikazuchi's winch, the balloon slowly and gracefully rose skyward. Kureha and Kanata thought this was wonderful. Noël was quietly proud of her work, and Filicia of her ``daughters.''

As Rio and Kanata floated above the countryside, the sun slowly peeped over the eastern hills, bringing dawn to them before any of the land below, and the owl insignia that Lizette had applied to the side of the balloon looked out over the now peaceful landscape beneath them. When Kanata finished exclaiming about the view, Rio told her the rest of her dream. This balloon was merely the first step. She wanted to revive the airplane someday. Then she could fly over the landscape like a bird, like Shuko was doing now circling the balloon. It would let her explore places where feet could not take her. Right now this was distant and but a dream, but she wanted to see it through.

She also told Kanata her mother's story of the land at the ends of the earth with oceans reborn and new life springing forth. Rio wanted the airplane to search for that land. She also told how Franz Leopold had granted her time back her to work on and fly the balloon. ``I'll need to tell him about this in my next letter to him.''


	7. A Festival of Peace: A Present of Friend

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 7**

**A Festival of Peace: A Present of Friendship**

* * *

><p>The morning of the Water Sprinkling Festival the platoon gathered in the hall of the fortress.<p>

``Let's decide who will be the Fire Maiden this year,'' said Filicia.

Kureha did not want to draw straws, as she remembered Filicia letting slip last year that she had rigged the drawing. She was afraid that she would be chosen and didn't want to be, whether it was from a fear she could not do as well as Rio had, or whether she was simply embarrassed, or just from sheer orneriness, not even she could say. A word and a look form Filicia shut up any explanation of her disinclination. Filicia proposed rock-paper-scissors and Rio suggested a single round, as she just wanted to get it over quickly.

Kanata was chosen.

Kureha soon dressed her in the robes of the Fire Maiden. She was initially embarrassed to be seen in them, but everyone said they looked good on her. Rio's word meant the most to her, and she blushed when Rio brought out the necklace she had Karl make for whoever played the fire maiden, and put it around her neck. She put a comforting hand on Kanata's head, observing it had been a full year since her arrival in Seize. They both recalled the many events of that year and how each had grown. Kanata even claimed to have found her dream, wanting to follow Rio in hers. Rio granted this, though she thought to herself that Kanata would someday find her own dream—she had to—just as Rio had found her own after following Iliya as her dream as a child.

As they watched the three youngsters head across the bridge, Filicia commented, ``You can almost hear them, the footsteps of a dream, the voice of the future. Go in peace. I will be here, so no matter where you go, you can always come home.''

Rio looked at her and smiled. It was true, she would always have a home here with Filicia to come back to, but then she hoped to also make a new home in the Roman Empire. And Filicia deserved to be more than just a sit-at-home mom. So when the others called back to them, Rio took her hand and ran after them. The five together ran across the bridge, laughing, to take part in the festival together. They would all have fun enjoying life, for life is meant to be enjoyed.

They forwent participating in the water-throwing portion of the events in the square: Kanata was the only one who might have enjoyed it, and she did not want to get her special outfit soaked. Rio joked with her about it. ``At least this time you won't get your uniform soaked ...twice.''

``And,'' said Kanata, ``you should keep your bell safe so it isn't stolen, either.''

Kureha felt the water-throwing was beneath her dignity, and the other three were more interested in looking at the stalls lining the streets and the rest of the festivities than showering each other and their fellow townspeople. The stalls selling trinkets and food were a lot of fun. Kureha spotted and commented on the caramel apples, so Rio bought her one. Then, to be fair, she bought rice-balls for everyone else. Kanata remembered these fondly from her hometown. They all found the selection of masks amusing: animals, actresses, ogres, and such. Filicia smiled gently, pleased that the rest of the girls were all having a good time.

Time came for the second half of the festival, and Kanata boarded the portable shrine. She actually had fun being the fire maiden aboard, sprinkling all the townspeople from her perch atop it as it was pulled through the streets. _You are not the ones who killed the original Fire Maidens,_ she thought as she threw the water. _We're all grateful for what they did, that they saved this town. You helped us too, so you should be happy and celebrate this peace we have._

Many townspeople looking on caught her expression and realized in part what she was thinking: the joy in life and the desire to celebrate. While the way Kanata carried herself did not hold the echo of times past and the Fire Maidens of old—that ancient regal touch—that Rio did, she rather carried a hope of joy to come, a youthful expectation of a better tomorrow.

The sun set, and Filicia and the rest of her platoon gathered to watch Kanata in the reenactment of the Fire Maiden's legend. Kureha smiled up at Rio. ``She's doing all right, but she's not as good as you were.'' Her admiration of Rio was still strong.

``I don't know.'' Rio smiled back. ``Kanata is doing very well. And it looks like she's enjoying it too ...more than I did.'' At that moment, Kanata was suppressing a smile as she was showered with water as she held the ``daemon head.''

The play finished without interruption this year, and the townspeople stood silent in thanks to the Fire Maidens for their sacrifice. After a moment in remembrance like this, Kanata took up her trumpet, put it to her lips, and once more played the Sound of the Sky. All were moved by this ancient melody, and a few even recognized old Roman version of the legend with the sound of the golden horn given by the angel bidding the other attacking angels depart. More recognized the song as the one which had bid the armies cease in Nomansland.

And so, the festival literally ended on a note of hope, peace and joy.

ooo OOO ooo

Next morning after breakfast, Rio found Kanata. ``Could you do me a favor?'' she asked.

``Of course, Rio-sempai. What do you want me to do?'' Kanata loved being useful, especially to Rio.

``Would you mind coming into town with me today? I need to get a birthday present for a five-year-old girl, and would appreciate your advice in picking it out. I'll clear things with Filicia.'' Even though this was the day after the festival, there would still be plenty of selection in the town square to choose from. The ordinary merchants would be augmented by those who came in from out-of-town for the festival and stayed to make a few more sales before heading home. Rio and Kanata also wouldn't have to fight the festival crowds, and the merchants would be happy to give them more time.

``Sure. I'd love to.'' Kanata bubbled with joy at the chance to spend time like this with her. ``Who is it for?''

Rio blushed and quietly answered, ``It's for Anna, Emperor Franz Leopold's youngest daughter. Her birthday is in a few weeks, and I want to make sure her present gets there in time. I'm not so good with children, but...'' She trailed off, then continued in another direction. ``So I'd appreciate your thoughts on what she might like.'' She wasn't sure how to put it, but she valued Kanata's childlike innocence and joy in life and hoped she would have a better feeling what a five-year-old would like.

Kanata understood, at least what Rio wanted her help for, if not all of her reasons for asking specifically. ``And you want her to like you, since you're going to end up her step-mother, right?''

Rio nodded, grateful for Kanata's perceptiveness of that reason. ``I'll go check with Filicia. Then we can change and head into town.''

``Yes, Rio-sempai.''

.

As expected, Filicia was glad to approve this outing, and the two soon changed out of their uniforms and headed across the bridge together into Seize. As they walked up the narrow streets toward the market, Kanata asked, ``So, do you have an idea what you're looking for? What is ...Anna like?'' She had to pause to remember Anna's name, but Rio gave her full credit for actually remembering and calling Anna by name.

``Well, I haven't met her personally, but from talking to Franz Leopold she sounds like a cheerful and fun girl.'' Rio proceeded to relate some of the stories of Anna which he had told her. ``Oh, and I can actually show you her picture.'' Rio stopped, took the family photo she had received out of the envelope she was carrying, and showed it to Kanata. ``I brought this along as I also need to find a frame for this to go on my desk.''

Kanata carefully studied the picture. ``So this is Anna?'' she asked, pointing to the youngest girl. ``And this is the Roman... Emperor Franz Leopold?''

``Yes, and yes,'' Rio answered. She pointed out the others in the picture. ``And these are his other daughters, Elanor and Theresa, and his late wife, Maria.''

``They look like a nice family.'' Kanata was ever the optimist, but she really did think they looked nice. And she understood why Rio would want this picture on her desk, though she didn't think about that explicitly.

At Kanata's urging, Rio proceeded to tell more about Franz Leopold and his family.

.

The two had a great time looking at the various stalls at the market. One or the other would spot something and point it out to the other to look at and comment on. Some things, like the shirts with amusing sayings, just brought a laugh from both of them, but others were real possibilities for Anna's present. Some of the glass sculptures from Windmill were very nice, and Anna might well like one, but they were fragile and might be difficult to ship. Rio would keep them in mind for later, though.

As they walked the market many folks recognized Kanata and Rio and were very happy to see them here.

``Missy, thank you for bringing the Princess with you this time.

``Princess Rio, please take one of these.''

``Missy, Princess Rio, thank you for the peace.''

``Princess, Missy, you did a wonderful job as the Fire Maidens for our Water Sprinkling Festival, last year and this. Thank you.''

Kanata was used to being friends with all the townspeople, and accepted these greetings naturally. Rio was still working on getting used to them, but she soon learned to answer back in a similar friendly way to Kanata and to accept those gifts which she would like to have from the people. She was still trying to get used to being called Princess, so this was good practice.

They finally found a pretty pendant patterned after wisteria blossoms. ``Don't these remind you of the flowers at that old fortress where you flew the balloon?'' Kanata asked.

``Yes they do.'' Rio amiably ruffled Kanata's hair. ``And I'll always remember that flight and that dawn, and these flowers were a part of that too.''

``So they're special in their own way, right?''

Rio nodded, then held up the pendant for a closer examination. The violet enamel showed the delicate shades of the petals and the metal backing did well forming the other parts of the flowers. It would stand up to both shipping back to Rome and also a five-year-old's wear and tear.

``It's too bad this isn't also a bell like yours,'' Kanata commented, noticing that Rio still wore the bell Shuko stole from her on her first day in Seize. Rio pulled out her bell, looked at it and the wisteria-blossom pendant, and thought again of her sister Iliya. When Kanata added, ``I hope Anna will similarly treasure this,'' Rio decided. This was the present. She would also write Anna some of the reasons it was special to her and why she chose it.

They walked back, carrying a small box with the pendant and a pair of frames for Rio's pictures: the family portrait and the engagement photo. Now Rio's desk would also have them, just like Franz Leopold's did.

``Thank you for helping me pick these out, Kanata. I hope you had a good time.''

``I did! I did, Rio-sempai.'' Kanata's joy was palpable. ``Did you have fun too?''

Rio was slow to answer, but as she thought a smile grew on her face. ``Yes ...I did. Thank you.''

A thought came to Rio as they were crossing the bridge back to the Timekeeping Fortress. ``I should see if Kureha would like to spend a day together like this sometime too. Do you think she would?''

``That'd make her really happy,'' Kanata answered, ``though I don't know if shopping is her favorite thing. Ask her.''

``I will.'' Rio smiled, thinking on her relations with people and how she continued to learn about them. ``I should spend time with each of you individually while I'm back here.''

Kanata nodded, agreeing but saddened by the reminder that Rio had not come back to them permanently. Her natural cheerfulness asserted itself as she realized she should rather be happy for the gift of Rio's time back with them. ``We should thank Emperor Franz Leopold for letting you come back here,'' she observed.

Rio smiled quietly back, agreeing with Kanata. She said nothing as her own emotions were still unsettled with regard to him.


	8. Growing Together: Memories of Family

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 8**

**Growing Together: Memories of Family**

* * *

><p>Not many days later, while Noël and Mishio were working together on her box, conversation turned to Seiya and his adventure last year trying to protect the eggplants he was growing for Yumina.<p>

``Are you going to grow some again this year?'' asked Noël. ``For her?''

``Yes, we want to. We already bought eggplant seeds and started them indoors like uncle Pierre said. We don't have much money, and the seeds were cheaper than the seedlings we bought last year. And Uncle Pierre told us how to start them and grow them into seedlings.'' Mishio explained their growing, then returned to her problem. ``But Yumina-onēchan found them and made us promise not to grow anything near the river like that. She said she doesn't want that risk for Kureha or any of the rest of you. We need to find someplace to plant them.'' Mishio's voice was a small pitiful wail. ``We can't keep plants indoors all year. They'll die.''

Noël thought for a bit as they continued quietly working on the box.

``Mishio,'' she said when they finished their work for the day. ``Let's go talk to Filicia. Maybe she has an idea on this.''

``Can she help?'' asked Mishio, unsure of adults' abilities.

``We can ask. She won't mind. She'll want to help.''

They found Filicia in the courtyard with Kanata, doing laundry. Noël and Mishio quickly explained the conundrum.

``I can see why Yumina would be worried if you were out by the river,'' said Filicia, returning her kind, motherly smile. ``She doesn't want anything bad to happen to you, or Seiya ...or anyone else, for that matter.''

``Yeah, even Rio-sempai was worried then,'' Kanata piped up, remembering rescuing Seiya, Kureha and Klaus from the raging, rain-swelled river. ``Though I now understand why better,'' she added under her breath. Looking over to Filicia, she asked, ``Is there anything we can do? I want to help.''

``Please,'' begged Mishio. ``Yumina really loves eggplants and we want to do something for her.''

``Well,'' said Filicia, rolling some ideas over in her mind. ``How many plants would you be growing? How much space do you need?''

``We can't afford many,'' said Mishio. ``Last year, before they got washed away, our garden was about that size.'' She pointed to the stone tub under the well now filled with laundry.

``That's not all that big,'' Filicia agreed. ``Kanata, you said you wanted to help?''

``Yes, Filicia-sempai. What can I do?''

``I think we can spare that much room in the fortress garden. If you can help with some of the heavier digging and show Mishio how we work the garden there, I think we could do this. Of course, we need to get Yumina's permission too.''

``Yay!'' Mishio bounded over to hug Filicia. ``Thank you Aunt Filicia!''

``Oh, good,'' said Noël, and her face grew to a quiet smile.

As Filicia returned the hug, Mishio buried her face in her hair. ``You smell like mama,'' she said with a quiet, contented sigh.

Filicia's smile grew even more tender, and her eyes filled with tears. ``Thank _you,_'' she said, continuing to hold the one who had given her this supreme compliment.

Kanata glanced over to Noël and smiled. She knew just how much those words had meant to the other two.

.

``Hello,'' called a voice from the entrance, interrupting this tableau. Yumina had come to pick up Mishio and see how things were going. Filicia disengaged herself from Mishio and lead the way to meet Yumina.

``Oh,'' exclaimed Yumina on seeing the entourage come to meet her. ``I hope Mishio isn't causing you any problems.''

``No, not at all,'' said Filicia. ``Why don't you come in and join us for some tea.''

``I'm not interrupting anything, am I?'' asked Yumina, noticing Filicia and Kanata's rolled up pants and sleeves.

``No. We need to let the laundry soak for a while anyway.''

The five came inside and sat around the table. Filicia brought tea for everyone but Mishio who got a nice glass of cider.

``Yumina-onēchan, Yumina-onēchan?'' Mishio almost bounced with excitement.

``What is it, Mishio? Is your work with Noël on your box going well?''

``Yeah. She's teaching me all about it and letting me help too. But we have to go slowly and be extra careful.''

Yumina looked over at Noël who nodded in agreement. A hint of a smile crept onto her face, as Mishio really was doing a good job learning and helping repair her box. She also showed a surprising degree of patience for a girl her age.

``But Yumina-onēchan,'' Mishio continued, ``I know you said we couldn't grow things down by the river anymore.'' Yumina nodded. She had told them that. ``But can we grow some things with our friends here in the fortress garden? Aunt Filicia said we could if you say yes. Please say yes.''

Yumina glanced at Filicia who nodded that she really had agreed to this, then turned back to Mishio. ``Is it just you, or is this a project with some of your friends from church?''

``Seiya also really wants to, and I think Claude and Alain do too. Please, Yumina-onēchan.''

``Well, if Filicia is really OK with this, then all right. But you need to make sure you don't bother your friends here when they're busy or get in their way. You know that they have real work to do here, they're not just here to play with you all the time. Filicia is being so kind; you should do something nice in return for her and your friends at the fortress here.'' She cocked an inquisitive eye at Filicia, then asked Mishio, ``Do you think they might like some help with the rest of their garden, maybe?''

``Aunt Filicia, do you want us to help with your garden too? We could...'' Her voice dropped off as she realized she didn't know much about gardening.

``Sure,'' said Filicia with a smile. ``We all work on the garden together, and more hands would be a help. Those of us who grew up in the country can help teach the ones who don't know so much about gardening. Right Noël?''

``Yeah,'' Noël quietly assented. She grew up in the city and at the Academy, so the fortress garden was her first real exposure to agriculture.

Filicia looked at Yumina and a few unspoken words passed between them.

``Mishio,'' Yumina began, ``Since you're coming over here regularly to work with Noël, do you think you could work out the detailed arrangements for gardening here with Filicia or whoever she says? Make sure Seiya and whoever else you bring with you understands and agrees to what they want you to do and whatever rules they have. OK?''

``Yes, Yumina-onēchan.''

The next day, Mishio and Seiya brought their eggplant seedlings over and planted them in the small plot which Filicia had designated and which they had prepared.

ooo OOO ooo

Mishio and Noël continued working together on her box. One day as they shared lunch together in Noël's workshop and waited for some glue joints to dry, they fell to talking. Mishio told about her parents: how her dad had gone off to war and never returned, how she and her mother had moved here from Bienenland, and how her mother had fallen sick and died soon after.

``I still miss Mom and Dad, but if that hadn't happened I never would have met Yumina-onēchan, or...'' Mishio blushed. ``...or made friends like you.''

``It's great that you can be so cheerful. Many people would just be angry, bitter.''

``But I met so many friends here. I didn't have many back in Bienenland. How could I not enjoy this?'' Mishio's confusion was genuine.

Noël envied Mishio's happy outlook on life. If only she could learn this from Mishio.

``Noël-onēchan.'' Mishio interrupted her thinking. ``Tell me about when you were little.'' When Noël didn't answer immediately, Mishio remembered what Yumina and her mother taught her of politeness, and added, ``Please.''

Noël's mind spun. She normally was quite a private person who shared little of her own emotions or past, yet Mishio was her friend who had just told of her own dear family. Yet Noël had done things she was now ashamed of, things that hurt many including Mishio, and she feared telling more might lose her Mishio's friendship. Yet Mishio already accepted her deeds before they started working on the box. Noël finally resolved that if she was to learn Mishio's cheerful outlook on life, she would need to start trusting more friends as she did. And if there was one to trust the way Mishio did, Mishio herself would not be a bad start.

``Mishio...'' Noël began, and Mishio picked up something different in her voice and listened with undivided attention. ``Ever since I was little, I've been fascinated with machines and science. My parents never really understood this. One of our neighbors did. He would talk to me about these things. He taught me what he could. That was a lot. He was a professor at the Academy.''

``Professor was really my only friend growing up. My parents...'' Noël changed the direction of her words. ``I envy people like you. People who have ...had good, loving parents.'' She paused, thinking how her father betrayed her family and ran off with another woman. Her mother wasn't much better, either. Colonel Hopkins was far from her first experience with people betraying her. She looked over at Mishio. ``We really should thank your mother and father ...for making you the good girl—and friend—that you are.''

Mishio's look turned serious as she watched Noël tell her this, but her eyes twinkled with a smile as she added, ``And Yumina-onēchan, too.''

Noël nodded in agreement. They should thank Yumina too, for she was effectively Mishio's parent now.

They finished lunch but continued talking, sharing stories of Mishio's parents and Noël's Professor which neither had ever told anyone before. And by this sharing their friendship grew stronger, even when Noël told more of her restoring the Bienenland bio-weapon plant that killed Mishio's mother. Mishio still forgave her.

Noël's spirits were buoyed for the rest of the day by Mishio's trust and acceptance. That night, she sat down at her desk, took pen and paper, and began another letter to Aisha. She also deserved to know of Noël's past, and Noël realized she should trust her to accept this the same way Mishio had. It would take effort, but she resolved to trust Aisha's love and understanding.

When Aisha's reply came in the post, her trust was rewarded in full measure.

ooo OOO ooo

Finally, one day, Noël and Mishio finished the work on the box. Noël had Mishio slide the final pieces together and then make sure it opened and closed the way it used to.

``You did it, Noël-onēchan.''

``No,'' Noël quietly contradicted. _``We_ did it. Let's go show Yumina.''

``Yeah.''

They headed over to the church where they found Yumina working on some more clothes for her orphans. It was a constant job. Between wearing them out through hard use and outgrowing them, the kids seemed to go through clothes at an impressive rate. It was good she enjoyed needlework.

``Look! Look, Yumina-onēchan,'' cried Mishio. ``We fixed the box.''

Yumina put down the shirt she was working on and took the box Mishio held out to her. She looked it over carefully. ``It does look completely fixed. Does it still open the way you showed me?''

``Of course.'' Mishio took the box back and proudly demonstrated opening and closing it.

``Wow,'' said Yumina, impressed. ``It took you a while but you did a really good job.''

``I couldn't have done it without Noël-onēchan. She's so good.''

``Yes, she is,'' agreed Yumina. ``Thank you, Noël. We owe you for this.''

``No,'' Noël contradicted. ``This is just what friends do for each other: working together, helping each other.'' She put her arm around Mishio's shoulders and smiled. ``Right, Mishio?''

``Right,'' said Mishio, smiling back at the friend she made.

Yumina had to smile back at the two. It filled her heart with joy to see these two both grow and open up. ``The Myriad Gods have blessed us all. May they continue to do so.''

.

Afterwards, the three returned to the Fortress to thank Filicia for the loan of Noël's time. ``I'm glad,'' Filicia responded. ``Even more so since it looks like you built a friendship at the same time you fixed the box.''

``Yup!'' Mishio agreed, and Noël gave one of her—now less rare—smiles.

Yumina and Filicia shared a knowing look, both pleased at the growth and happiness of their charges.

ooo OOO ooo

Filicia and Kanata cooperated in the kitchen to make a special dinner. Filicia had decided to celebrate Princess Iliya's birthday now that she knew how many ties Iliya had back here. She had been reluctant to suggest anything last year, as Rio was still keeping her heritage secret, and she hadn't known that Kanata had also met Princess Iliya.

Once they were all seated around the table, Filicia glanced up at Rio who silently indicated she should continue, so Filicia began. ``Today is Princess Iliya's birthday and many of us here have ties to her, even Shuko does,'' she added gesturing to their mascot who sat perched on the clock, watching them eat. ``Let's honor her by sharing our memories of her while we enjoy this meal. Rio, since she's your sister, would you mind starting with some memories you have?''

Rio raised an eyebrow at her, telling Filicia she saw through this attempt to manipulate her, but that she would go along with it anyway. ``Well,'' she said, gathering her thoughts, ``you all know Iliya was my half sister; her mother was Archduchess Josephine.'' A round of nods told her they did. Kureha had made sure everyone knew about Iliya after Rio declared her heritage in Nomansland. ``Iliya was the highlight of my childhood, often the only fun thing for me in the little town where I was raised. She came to visit my mother and I much more than our father ever did. We spent a lot of good times together when I was a child, and she's the one who taught me to play the trumpet. I really looked up to her.'' Rio went on to tell what it was like when Iliya came and visited, and how the three always had fun together. ``...after mother died, she was the one who made sure I was taken care of, ...and not by that corrupt priest.'' She paused, and her flinty expression said it was good that this priest was not within range of her. ``She was away on some exercise our father had sent her on when mother's last sickness came or she would have stopped that priest.'' She shook her head. ``But enough of that, she would want us to be happy, and I always was when I was with her.''

She smiled at Filicia and began eating. Two could play this game, and now it was Filicia's turn to talk.

``I first met Princess Iliya when she saved me in the battle for Bienenland,'' Filicia began, not even blinking at Rio's turning the tables on her. ``I was the only survivor of my unit, there. Princess Iliya saved me. She attached me to her own unit for a while so I would have someplace to belong and someone to look after me.''

Kanata and especially Kureha wanted to hear more of Filicia's adventures leading up to her rescue, but Filicia declined. ``That was a dark and hopeless time for me. I'd rather not think of it. And anyway, tonight we should concentrate on good memories of Princess Iliya.''

``I was also at Bienenland,'' Noël interjected in a quiet voice. ``I met Princess Iliya there. She was kind, ...not like...'' Her voice trailed off into darkness.

``Yes, she was very kind and caring,'' Filicia answered, hoping that good memories might help pull Noël from her pit of despair. If only Iliya had been able to keep Noël with her as well. At least she had been able to arrange Noël's assignment away from Colonel Hopkins' unit. Though she still wondered if Princess Iliya had later arranged for Noël to be assigned to Seize. ``She was glad to save those she could there and wished she had arrived sooner to save more. I'm glad I got to know her.''

``Me too,'' Noël added quietly.

A look passed between Filicia and Noël, each thanking the other for helping shut away the darkness that dwelt in the back of their minds. Filicia continued on. ``After that battle, Princess Iliya had to rush off with the Royal Guard to attend to another hot-spot on the front.'' She grinned at Rio. Was this a family trait Rio and Iliya shared? ``But she arranged leave for me to relax and recover and then return to a training camp for reassignment.'' Her grin turned to a pleasant smile. ``And it was at that training camp where I met Rio.''

The others nodded, Filicia had told them of this meeting just before Rio returned.

``Yes,'' Rio agreed. ``It took us a bit to become friends, but we did.'' Filicia nodded happily in agreement. Rio cocked her head and continued. ``Iliya also arranged for me to do my advanced training at that camp. I wonder if she also quietly arranged for us to be roommates and then assigned here?''

``I wouldn't put that past her; she really loved to take care of people.'' Filicia paused a moment thinking. ``Though I don't see there's any way we could find out now. Colonel Hara, who commanded that camp, was lost just before the armistice and of course we can't ask Princess Iliya either. Nonetheless, if she did arrange that, I'm grateful.''

``But does it hurt to think she did?''

Not at all,'' Filicia answered. ``Thank you, Princess Iliya.''

Kanata's eyes grew rounder during this telling. ``That's so wonderful,'' she exclaimed. ``Princess Iliya is a really nice person. I'm so glad I met her when I was little.''

``So why don't you tell us of meeting her,'' Rio prompted.

``Sure.'' Kanata was happy to. ``She's the reason I'm here.'' When the others looked at her quizzically, she continued. ``When I was little, maybe about four years old or so, I had wandered off, away from my family and gotten lost exploring some ruins outside our town.'' She grinned at Rio; getting lost seemed to be her special talent. ``Anyway, it was raining, and I was cold and scared. Princess Iliya—though I didn't know who she was, then—found me and played the Sound of the Sky for me. It was so beautiful, the sound carried right to my heart, and I wasn't scared anymore. That's when I knew I wanted to play the trumpet. I joined the Army so I could learn how.''

Kureha looked on, surprised by Kanata's tale. ``I'm jealous, you actually got to meet Princess Iliya. I wish I could have.''

``But I didn't know who she was, and I was only a kid,'' Kanata replied.

``But she gave you a dream that you followed,'' Rio pointed out. ``And, Kureha, I know she would be proud of you for studying medicine so you can save people. She always spoke highly of the medics in the army. I wish one of them had been around when mother was sick and dying.'' Her voice momentarily grew hard as her anger at the corrupt priest who refused to help her mother bubbled up, but she suppressed that. ``Please hold tight to your dream,'' she told Kureha in a calmer voice. ``I think you'll make a good doctor.''

Kureha glowed at these words of praise and approval from her adored Rio.

``I heard that it was Princess Iliya's wanting to save others that was her undoing.'' Kureha wanted to contribute to sharing memories of her, even though she had never met the princess herself. Filicia motioned for her to continue. ``Here's what I heard. She was visiting Quatre with the Royal Guard when it happened. They were all helping put up sandbags against the river that was trying to overflow its banks and swamp the town. A boy from town was playing on top of the makeshift levee. He shouldn't have been there, but maybe that was part of the appeal for him. Anyway, he slipped and fell in, and the river took him and swept him off downstream. Princess Iliya saw him swept past her and jumped in to save him. She was able to grab onto him and pass him to rescuers on the bank, but before she could climb out herself an uprooted tree came rushing down in the river, tore her from the bank and carried her on. Everyone rushed to help, but the tree kept her pinned under water long enough to drown.'' She paused. ``They say Princess Iliya didn't even stop to think, she just jumped in to save that kid she didn't even know. That's how much she cared for people.''

They all paused for a moment of silence, supporting each other in their shared loss.

``Yes, I don't think she hesitated at all when rescuing me, either,'' Filicia finally added.

``But I wish she had thought a little more for her own safety,'' said Rio, holding back tears.

Filicia looked at her. ``So this is why you were upset last year when we were looking for Seiya and rescuing him from the flood?''

``Yeah,'' Rio responded after a brief pause. ``That gave me bad flashbacks. Thankfully everyone ended up safe that time.'' She looked over at Kanata. ``And that's why I was upset when you almost pitched over the edge of Naomi's balcony the day you arrived.''

``I'm sorry I made you worry, Rio-sempai.'' Kanata's expression was contrite. ``But that bell was precious to you...''

``But not worth your life ...or the effort you went through to get it back.'' Rio pulled out the bell she still wore around her neck and looked at it. ``But thank you. Our father gave a pair of these bells to Iliya and I several years ago. I liked it then because Iliya and I matched.'' She declined to add that it being from her dad meant little to her. ``And now, I continue to wear it as it reminds me of my ties to Iliya and also to my friends here.''

Kanata was pleased to hear that the bell really did mean something to Rio. She was glad she had rescued it that first, eventful day.

Filicia decided to steer the conversation away from Iliya's death and their loss. After all, this was supposed to be a celebration, and they should be happy. ``You know, I was able to spend a few days with Princess Iliya and her Guard after she rescued me and before they had to rush off to the next hot-spot.'' She dropped these words into the pool of silence at the table, and a ripple of interested smiles came back to her. ``In those few days we talked a lot. I think she was trying to help me heal from the trauma of losing the rest of my unit. It turned out that she knew Captain Yukiko, my tank commander, from their days together in training. We talked about her, and how she ran our unit, and also about the rest of the gals in the unit. Looking back, I see that she was not just helping me heal, but also teaching me about command. It turned out that she and Captain Yukiko had similar views on the art of command: they both cared for their troops and wanted them to be both safe and happy.'' She sighed quietly. ``I hope I've been able to follow their teaching.''

``You have,'' said Rio.

Filicia looked up at her, half surprised by the air of authority in her voice.

``Yes,'' Rio continued in explanation. ``You have run this platoon the way Iliya would. She tried to teach me some of that as I grew older, though I'm not sure I really understood those lessons until this past year.'' Her eyes grew distant as she remembered. ``And also, I had time to talk about her with the Royal Guard as we traveled along the Helvetian border. What they told of her matches your command style here, too. Many members of the Guard have served in it since the days when Iliya was their commander. After they discovered I enjoyed talking about her, they told me a lot.'' She grinned wryly. ``I guess their initially hesitated as they were worried that talking about her might bring up bad memories for me.''

``I'm glad it doesn't,'' Kanata piped up. ``Princess Iliya is a such a wonderful person. What else did they say about her? Please tell us.''

``OK. Some are just silly stories, but if you really are interested...''

All the eyes around the table begged Rio to continue, so she did, talking on into the evening as they shared their meal, their memories, their joy and their sadness. Filicia smiled happily over them all, glad to see them enjoying life and companionship, and especially to see Rio growing more comfortable leading. _Iliya would be proud of them,_ she thought. _I certainly am._

Dinner wound down as they finished their dessert. Filicia poured a glass of calvados for each of them, a _small_ one as it wouldn't do to get drunk. Their experience last summer was not something to repeat this evening. She picked up her glass and raised it in a toast to finish this celebration. ``To Princess Iliya, best of friends and commanders. May she continue to bring us together and be an inspiration to us all.''

``To Princess Iliya,'' came back the chorus of voices.

This brought back to Kureha's mind a book on protocol and customs, and gave her an idea. She stood, raised her glass and formally intoned, ``To Princess Rio, a truly worthy successor to Princess Iliya.''

``To Princess Rio,'' they all answered, save for Rio, who simply sat in her place, blushing.

Rio was less embarrassed than she would have been in the past. Perhaps she was getting used to being a princess, or at least accustomed to dealing with people treating her like one. Something from Iliya, and possibly from Franz Leopold as well, echoed in her mind, so she stood. ``This is a toast I know my sister Iliya would agree with, and might well wish to make were she here.'' She raised her glass. ``To Peace!'' she declared, and drained her glass.

``To peace,'' they all answered, draining their glasses in turn, responding to the royalty in her voice.


	9. Forgiveness Given: Secrets Shared

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 9**

**Forgiveness Given: Secrets Shared**

* * *

><p>Not long after Noël and Mishio finished repairing her box, the platoon was out working in the fortress garden. Seiya and Mishio had also come by to tend their eggplants growing there and also to help elsewhere in the garden. Seiya had found that he really enjoyed working with plants and helping them grow, and this brought him back here to the fortress garden far more often than his compatriots. He also tried to come by when he knew Klaus would be here, as the two shared a love for the green and growing. They enjoyed talking about farming and his friendship with Klaus was built on the bond forged when Klaus and Kureha rescued him. The chance to see, and maybe play with, Kanata also drew him here. Mishio was not as fascinated by gardening as Seiya, but she was the next most common garden helper of the orphans. Two of the main reasons she came were her friend Noël and, though she would never say so out loud, Seiya himself.<p>

Today the platoon and the two orphans were spread out around the garden, each weeding and tilling their own spot. As they worked down the rows, Seiya happened to bump into Noël. Their conversation started with an apology for the collision, but Seiya realized he had more to say once he was talking.

``Noël-onēchan, thank you for fixing Mishio's box. I'm really glad you were able to.''

``Mishio and I did it together,'' Noël corrected him.

``Yeah, but...'' Seiya looked down at his dirty hands. ``But without you, it would have stayed the way I broke it. And then Mishio would hate me. She says you taught her a lot.''

``That's the way friends help each other,'' said Noël, glancing up to where Mishio and the others were working on other rows. She looked back at Seiya with a small smile. ``Mishio taught me about making friends ...and being one. Kanata did too.''

``Yeah, Kanata's also a good friend. She's fun to play with.'' He looked from Noël to Kanata and the others working here in the fortress garden. ``You know,'' he said, as a realization came to him. ``You're not at all like the soldiers that killed my parents. You're nice.''

``I'm glad,'' said Noël. Her eyes grew distant as she remembered that even though she wasn't responsible for Seiya's parent's death, there were many, many dead which did lie on her conscience.

Seiya noticed this, and though he didn't really understand, he saw Noël wasn't as happy as she should be. She explained, ``You helped Mishio with her box, and I heard you fixed Take... the tank to stop the war. You save people.''

``But I am a soldier. I have killed people,'' said Noël, a shadow of the old darkness creeping back into her voice.

``But remember those you saved,'' said Filicia, who appeared behind them as if by magic, the special magic by which a mother knows her children need her. ``Those are the ones to think of. Right Seiya?'' She looked at him while she put a comforting hand on Noël's shoulder, ruffling the scarf Noël always wore to remind her of Ashia and her words.

``Yeah, Noël-onēchan, you should be happy for them.'' He looked up at Filicia and the smile she gave him for his helping words would long remain with him, a vision of grace and beauty and caring.

Noël's expression softened as her friends again helped her put her personal demons away. Filicia quietly noticed this and continued talking to Seiya. ``You're right, not all soldiers are like the ones who killed your parents ...or like Colonel Hopkins. A lot of us wish we would never have to kill.''

``Yeah, you're _good soldiers,_'' Seiya agreed. ``I like Noël, and Kureha, and Kanata, and you.'' His cheeks grew red as he said out loud emotions he was unused to expressing.

``But... Thank you, Seiya.'' Noël hesitated, then decided to continue her original line of thought. ``But what makes ...someone a good soldier? Last year you said, all soldiers were the same.''

``Because you're good!'' Seiya answered, as if that was enough. Noël's face showed she wanted more of an answer, so he tried harder. ``I like you. You help us ...people. You're not like the soldiers who killed my parents and broke our stuff. You're a friend...'' He trailed off. What he wanted to express exceeded his ability with language.

Filicia saw Noël wanted more of an answer to her question, and that the answer was important to her. ``Seiya, are you saying that it depends on what kind of a person a soldier is, not just that they're a soldier? Maybe on how they act?''

``Yeah. You do good things. You fix stuff: you don't break it.''

``But soldiers...'' Noël hesitated. ``...break things ...kill people.''

Filicia returned Noël's grip on her hand, hoping her love and reassurance would make it through.

``Yeah, but...'' Seiya found himself at a loss for words again. He'd never thought deeply about this topic, and his inability to answer was starting to bother him.

``This really is a hard question,'' said Filicia, seeing its effect on both of them, ``but also an important one. Let's sit down together so we can talk it out.'' She gracefully dropped to the ground and put a comforting arm around Seiya and the other around Noël who sat down next to her. They both snuggled close and looked up at Filicia, so she continued. ``Noël is right, sometimes soldiers have to ...do unpleasant things.'' Noël nodded silently against her chest. ``Do you think what makes soldiers good or bad is _why_ they do these things?''

``Yeah,'' said Seiya. ``Bad soldiers _like_ doing bad things.''

``Colonel Hopkins _laughed_ at being able to kill so many people,'' Noël added. ``He _liked_ killing.''

``And he was a bad soldier, right?'' Filicia got a nod from both of them. ``And when good soldiers have to do bad things, how do they feel?'' She smiled at Noël. They both knew the depth of shadow Noël's deeds had left on her soul. ``Not so good, right?''

``Yeah,'' Seiya answered. ``...like I felt bad about breaking Mishio's box.''

``Yes, like that, or even more so.'' Filicia was happy Seiya could relate to this personally. ``And I think another difference is why they fight to begin with. For example, the reason I fight is to protect people.'' She gave them both a squeeze. ``Like you two. I hate war and want to end it, but we can't just not fight. Somebody has to stop bad soldiers and protect those who can't fight.''

Seiya took a moment to think on this. ``Yeah, good soldiers protect us, like you did in February.'' Seiya had heard some rumors that Filicia had even fought to protect them from Colonel Hopkins.

``But...'' Noël still wasn't sure if her deeds in Bienenland could be called protecting, but she stopped herself as she also realized this might be too deep for Seiya, and she didn't want to darken his day. Filicia and Seiya cared for her and thought she was good, and so did the rest of her friends here.

``But...'' Another caring hand appeared on Noël's shoulder, and a lock of raven hair brushed her cheek as Rio leaned over them from behind. ``But even good soldiers sometimes do bad things.'' She looked at Seiya. ``Just like good kids sometimes do bad things. And that doesn't mean they are bad kids ...or soldiers, right?''

Filicia leaned back against Rio in silent thanks for her support and opportune arrival. ``Yes, they do. And they worry about it when the do, too.'' She felt Noël begin to relax at this. ``Seiya, you didn't intend to hurt Mishio and Yumina when you were playing and broke their box, did you?''

``Oh, No!'' Seiya wanted to make that very clear. ``And after I did, I felt really bad, and I worried about it until Noël fixed the box.''

``Together with Mishio,'' Noël added.

Filicia and Rio smiled at this. It was good to see that Noël had put enough of her demons to rest that she was able to think of others this way. ``So you see,'' Filicia concluded, ``good soldiers can be that way, just like you are a good kid.''

Seiya nodded, understanding beginning to finally silence his question.

``And I met more good soldiers while I was away,'' Rio pointed out. ``They're good people to meet and to have as friends.'' She smiled at the memory. ``And not all of them were Helvetian, either.''

``Like Miss Aisha?'' asked Seiya, as his understanding blossomed.

``Yes,'' said Rio. ``From all I've heard, Aisha is a very good soldier.''

``Yes,'' said Noël, finally brightening up, herself. ``Aisha is very good.''

Filicia tightened her hug around Noël and Seiya. It warmed her heart to see her ``children'' growing up like this, and to see them becoming good and caring people too. This was what she lived for, and she hoped she could somehow pay them back for what they had just given her. She felt Rio understood this, at least in part, and someday maybe the younger two would as well. Noël was already very close.

She looked up at the rest of the crops in the garden. ``But as enjoyable as sitting here talking is, it isn't doing the garden any good. Maybe we should get back to working so the others don't have to do it all.''

``Thank you, Filicia-onēchan, Noël-onēchan, ...Rio-onēchan.'' Seiya got up, waved to them and ran back to his work in the garden.

Noël tightened her grasp on Filicia and Rio for a bit, then released them both, got up and quietly added, ``Thank you,'' her sincerity obvious, before returning to her work.

Filicia and Rio smiled at each other, and they too returned to their tilling.

ooo OOO ooo

That evening as they headed upstairs after dinner, Filicia turned to Rio. ``Thank you for your support this afternoon in the garden with Seiya.''

``You're welcome.'' Rio grinned. ``I'm not sure you needed any help, but I was glad to.'' She continued grinning as Filicia tried to deny her lack of need, then cocked her head as a realization came to her. ``And anyway, it also helped me with some thoughts that have been going through my head. ``I am glad Seiya is giving up his hatred of soldiers.''

They both smiled, remembering Seiya's attack on Rio with the ink-filled water-gun years ago, then grew more serious.

``Were you thinking about your father?'' Filicia hesitantly ventured.

``...Yes.''

``Would it help at all to talk this over?'' Filicia wanted to help, but didn't want to push too far.

``Umm... maybe.'' Rio slowed to a stop by Filicia's door. ``I guess it can't hurt.''

``Then, please come on it.'' Filicia opened her door, inviting Rio to join her.

``Thanks.''

They crossed the room and sat down together on Filicia's bed. Somehow this felt more comfortable than trying to decide who would use the straight-back chair at her writing table.

``Well...'' Filicia prompted Rio to continue with her previous train of thought.

``Well...'' Rio audibly gathered her thoughts. ``The conversation with Seiya and Noël got me to thinking: if Seiya can let go of his hatred for soldiers, even after they killed his parents, then I should learn from him and try to let go of my grudge against my father.'' She stared off into the distance and sighed. ``It's going to be tough work, but I guess it's just another hard part of growing up.''

Filicia smiled. ``True. And you have certainly grown a lot this past year.'' Rio's figure hadn't really changed this past year, but it didn't need to. Filicia forcibly brought her mind back to the current topic. ``Grown up and grown wise, that is,'' she added.

``Umm... Thanks.'' Rio looked at Filicia, perceiving some echoes of her unspoken compliment as well. ``You too have grown. I don't think the sergeant I first met at training camp could have done all you have this past year.''

The compliment warmed Filicia's heart, but she still nudged the conversation toward Rio. ``Thank you. I guess we all have. Isn't it interesting how we end up learning how to grow up from children?''

``Yes, look at what we've learned from Kanata and how she's grown.''

Filicia nodded. ``She's so adorable, and is a good reminder that I shouldn't fear to reach out, to put my feelings into words.''

``And she taught me to be true to myself and not hide, and that I should enjoy life, ...all of it, even the not-so-nice parts like getting lost.'' Rio fondly remembered her time with Kanata. ``But we don't just learn from kids. It was Madame Jacott who taught me to see mother in a new light. She showed me that she herself was happy loving that merchant and simply waiting for him to return. So it may well be that mother really was happy living in that boring little village, waiting. She said she was, but I thought she was just trying to make the best of things, just like she hoped that priest would cure her.'' She shook her head. ``But Madame Jacott enjoyed her ...fifty years up on the mountain, so maybe mother was telling the truth.''

``I think it doesn't hurt for us to believe she was.''

``No... but that means I shouldn't be as mad at ...my father for making mother unhappy ...since she might not have been unhappy. Yes, he did what he did for political reasons, but he didn't make mother suffer as much as I thought. I can't really say I love him, but...''

``But you've thought that of him for so long, so there's ...`mental inertia' keeping you thinking that way...'' Filicia trailed off.

``That's true, but I,'' Rio took a deep breath and let it out. ``I've found I don't hate ...my father so much anymore. True, I feel he does make a better sovereign than father, but he's not evil, not like some of the nobles I met back in our capital. I've learned some of the political issues which kept him from visiting mother more than once a year. I also see that those were too complicated to explain to a little girl. And after mother died, I didn't want to hear anyway. Iliya tried a little, but she was also busy then, and may not have been the best at explaining things like that. But...'' Rio blushed. ``I think that Emperor Franz Leopold is ...a better ruler and ...a better man than my father. I was only able to see and understand some of the problems constraining ...my father after talking with him.''

Filicia looked at Rio, impressed by her new outlook.

Rio continued. ``I see that ...my father actually does care for his country and people ...probably more than his family, but he cares nonetheless. He didn't work so hard for that treaty just for power or political gain. It's... I've only come to see how difficult a time ...my father has had ruling, how hard a job it really is, since I've met Emperor Franz Leopold. He's been willing to share some of the troubles he's had ruling with me, some when we met in person, and more through our exchange of letters.'' Rio blushed. ``And I probably shouldn't say this, but I think he's an even better ruler than ...my father.''

``Rio...'' Filicia said. ``Don't worry. I think you're allowed to say that more than anyone else.'' She then got up and headed over to her writing table. ``While we're sharing things, I ought to show you this.'' She rummaged through one of the drawers until she found the letter she was looking for, brought it over to Rio and handed it to her. ``This arrived not long after the peace treaty, together with the letter patent granting us a charter to produce calvados.''

Rio took the letter and read.

.

_Captain Filicia Heidmann,  
>Commander 1121, Seize, Trois<em>

_Captain Heidmann,_

_Thank you for your and your unit's efforts in keeping the peace and preventing a last-minute resumption of hostilities which might have made implementation of the peace treaty impossible. We have already thanked you publicly with your promotions and medals, but we would like to say a few more words directly to you, privately._

_We understand the difficulty you had with Colonel Hopkins. While it is prejudicial to discipline to encourage or condone any action against a superior officer or contrary to their orders, in this case you followed what our plan actually was, and did what we would have wished. Colonel Hopkins is under investigations for possibly violating his own orders and attempting to wreck the peace plan he was charged to facilitate. Please send us any information you may have which might have bearing on this investigation or on his conduct. And while we can never state our reasons publicly, please know that you have our sincerest thanks for stopping his effort to resume the war._

_We are leaving you posted to Seize as you seem to be doing very well there. You also understand the reason, and the need, for us to break up the team of you and Rio. Before she died, Princess Iliya told me that posting you there would be, ``Good for you, good for Seize, and good for Helvetia.'' We know the later is the case, and hope the former is too._

_I am also including here a letter patent for you to continue producing and selling calvados. I see that your sales of calvados allowed you to keep your unit supplied and also enabled you to repair the type-0 vector tank you used to stop Colonel Hopkins. So it seems fitting that you be officially chartered to continuing producing and selling it without fear. Also, Rio insisted I do this for you._

_I have written the charter so you may keep it hidden except at need, but if anyone should ever trouble you or your unit over your production, you will have this to defend yourselves._

_I have one more reason for thanks, and it is a personal one. I wish to thank you for caring for Rio and for finally convincing her to come and agree to fulfill the terms of the peace treaty. I fear that she will never forgive me for the way I treated her mother, but affairs of state would not let me do otherwise at that time. She has held this against me ever since her mother's death and even more so since that of her half sister Iliya. Indeed, her behavior right after Iliya's death made me despair of ever being able to convince her to help, to save her country and her people. I see that you were able to make her see the benefits of agreeing to come. I don't know how you did, but thank you._

_I fear that Rio will always see me as more of a sovereign than a father, and I suppose with that I must be content. From the little we talked, I see that she has grown much, and in large part I have you to thank for this. Please know that you have my thanks. If there is anything I can do for you, you need only ask._

_With deepest gratitude,_

_Archduke Akira August Arkadia_

.

Rio sat, staring at the letter for a while after finishing reading it, the expression on her face unreadable. Finally she spoke. ``Thank you for showing me this, Filicia. I...'' She paused, unsure of her emotions.

``I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause you pain, but I have realized I don't have the right to hide the truth from you either.'' Filicia looked up. ``I was surprised to hear that he credits me with changing your mind.''

``In a way, you did, but that's because you helped me to grow up, not because of anything specific about the treaty. And I really appreciate that.''

``Th... Thank you.'' Filicia blushed at Rio's gratitude. ``Thank you for seeing it that way. I wouldn't want you to feel I had manipulated you into this.''

Rio grinned back at her. ``Even though you are quite capable of that when you feel it's for my own good ...like playing the Fire Maiden last year.''

Filicia stammered, tongue-tied by Rio's teasing.

``Don't worry, Filicia. I know you only did that because you care. I don't mind ...now.''

``Thank you, Rio. I'm glad you feel that way. And I'm really glad you don't think I would let your father use me to manipulate the whole direction of your life. I'm also glad you aren't offended by your father's letter.''

``I guess...'' Rio took a breath, changing the direction of her answer. ``My father's ability to sense and work with the prevailing political climate earned him one of his appellations at court, `the Duke of Expediency.' He understands power-politics and dealing very well, but not so much the hearts of individuals. In the end, this letter shows how grateful he really is.'' She looked directly at Filicia. ``He wouldn't make that offer at the end to do something for you if he didn't mean it. Hang onto this letter. Whatever else I may say of him, he is one who will keep his word. And heaven help any who try to make him break it, or who break their word to him.''

Rio handed the letter back to Filicia who re-folded it and sat back down next to her. She looked over at Rio and brought a previous topic back up. ``You said you no longer hate your father, but it also sounds like you really ...admire Emperor Franz Leopold.''

``I...'' Rio paused. What was the word to describe her feelings for her future husband. ``I think he's a ...good and understanding man, and we're working to get to know each other better. We'll need to do that.'' She smiled wistfully, and continued in a less sure voice, ``But yeah, I guess you could say I admire him.''

``Rio, do you really feel this way about Emperor Franz Leopold?'' Filicia looked at her friend next to her, eyes full of concern. ``You're not just trying to make the best of the situation?'' Filicia then shook her head and changed the direction of her thoughts. ``You know, I shouldn't chide you about that. Making the best of whatever situation we find ourselves in is the best any of us can do. I hope that you can make the best of this, and that you will eventually find happiness in your life with Emperor Franz Leopold.''

``Thank you,'' said Rio, fervently wishing the same thing herself. ``I hope so too.''

``And if you go in with that attitude, that's the best you can do to ensure you will find a happy life. Let me say I truly appreciate the personal sacrifice you made to stop this war. I hope that it does not end up too painful for you.''

``Franz Leopold told me much the same thing. Of course, the cynical might say he was just saying that to lull me into acceptance until he could get his claws into me, but I don't see him as that kind of man, especially after talking to him in person.''

Filicia smiled, mostly hiding her feeling that she was losing Rio. ``I'm glad he seems a good man,'' she said. ``I hope he truly is. I... I want the best for my dear friend.'' She shook her head minutely. ``But the important thing is that you feel all right about things, and it sounds like you do. Do you?''

``...Yes,'' Rio answered after a moments consideration. ``I think I do. I can't be completely sure, but no-one can about the future.'' She stood up to leave and smiled back at Filicia. ``And thank you for being a good friend I could talk about this with.'' Her eyes joined in the smile. ``You're the only friend this good that I have.''

Filicia joined her standing and took her hand. ``Thank you for sharing this with me ...for considering me a good enough friend to.''

Rio returned her grasp. ``I'm glad to be able to, and honored to have such a friend.'' She grinned back at Filicia. ``But I think it's time for both of us to get some sleep. We don't want to give a bad example to the girls.''

``You're right,'' Filicia reluctantly agreed. ``But if you ever want to talk again, you know I'll always be here.''

``I do. And that's something I treasure.'' She let go of Filicia's hand.

``Good night, Rio,'' Filicia said, letting go of her hand in turn.

``Good night, Filicia.'' said Rio, quietly opening the door. ``Sleep well.''


	10. Summer Visitor: Foreign Gifts

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 10**

**Summer Visitor: Foreign Gifts**

* * *

><p>July came to Seize bringing the summer heat with it. Noël looked up. The sun beat down mercilessly on the Timekeeping Fortress, and the sky held not one single cloud. Its clear blue dome looked hard, as if it too had been rendered dry and brittle by the heat, as if it would shatter if someone gave it a hard, sharp blow. Perhaps it was a day such as this, when the world became the way it is, that the daemons shattered the sky and brought death and destruction to all. <em>But enough of that,<em> she told herself. _It just makes you feel the heat more, ...or takes your thought down paths you would rather not._ She continued across the courtyard to the dining room where Filicia was handing out the mail Klaus had just delivered. There was a letter there for her, again from Aisha. She took it back to her room to read in private. This time Aisha wrote in Helvetian. It was a bit shorter than her typical letter.

.

_Dearest Noël,_

_I hope you are doing well this summer and that the heat does not bother you too much. Now that peace has returned, our army is bringing back an old tradition. Roman civilians typically take holiday during August. Now the army feels free to grant us leave then. I applied for it and was granted three weeks leave then._

_In other good news, the doctors say my leg and other wound are fully healed. When I left, I remember you telling me I should come back to visit once I had healed. Would you still like me to come? If you want, I can come in August, if that will work for you. Please write back and let me know. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Aisha_

.

Aisha reluctantly had not been able to take Noël with her when she had returned to the Roman Empire after finishing her convalescence here, for Noël still was serving in the Helvetian Army and assigned to Seize. On arriving back in the Empire, she was first sent to the Empress Maria Hospital for evaluation of her injuries. The doctors thought she had been well treated, but they would not clear her for normal combat duty for several months at least. Given this, the question of what her next assignment should be arose. Talking with an officer in the personnel department, she inquired about possibilities of a career in Helvetian Relations in the Army, possibly as a liaison. The new peace meant that there would be more talking and less shooting than in the past, so this would be a growing field. When he heard she had already been studying Helvetian on her own, he thought this would help on her application. He arranged for her to take a language test to measure what she'd learned so far. Motivation and immersion in the language had been wonderful teaching tools, and she was assigned to an advanced Helvetian class. All agreed that the Helvetian mission would be her career path. Approval for this was quickly forthcoming. The Language Academy in the capital was not far from either the Hospital or the Imperial Palace, though the latter seemed only an amusing consequence.

When Noël finished drying her eyes after reading Aisha's letter, she took out pen and paper, for there could only be one answer. She wrote briefly in Roman.

.

_Dearest Aisha,_

_Please come visit. I miss you too. It gladdens me to hear you are healed. I would far rather see you healed in person. Please come. I want to see you again._

_Love,_

_Noël_

.

That evening at dinner, Noël asked when the next mail pick-up would be.

Filicia smiled knowingly, guessing why Noël would ask something she likely already knew. ``Well, Klaus isn't coming until next week. But if you would like to get your reply to Aisha out faster, tomorrow you can take the car to the station at Treize. They have daily service there.''

``Thank you. If that's OK.'' Noël colored slightly at her purpose being guessed. She continued in explanation. ``You see, Aisha wrote she was granted leave in August. She wants to come visit. ...if it would be OK.''

``Of course, Noël.'' Filicia was happy to help, and happy she guessed right. ``Aisha is always welcome here.

Kanata piped up, ``Aisha can come? That'll be great.'' She still felt a special connection to her after finding and saving her from the snow. Kureha was equally happy to see her come and also happy to hear she recovered.

Filicia's eyes twinkled with a bit of mischief. ``If she would like someplace familiar, she can stay here in the infirmary ...or she can even share your room, Noël, if you'd prefer.''

Noël turned bright red at this, for she lacked in neither imagination nor powers of reason. She nodded in silent agreement and thanks to Filicia.

Rio noticed her reaction and changed the subject away from Noël's embarrassment. ``Is Aisha's leave part of the new August Leave Program that the Roman Army is starting? Emperor Franz Leopold told me they were going to do that in one of his letters. It's another of the benefits we're seeing from peace.'' She grinned. ``We both expect it to be popular with the army, even though it is only for those forces which had been fighting Helvetia. On their return from leave, many will be deployed on the Frankish front, but at least they'll be able to enjoy August holiday with their friends and families.''

``Yes,'' Noël agreed. ``Her leave is part of that. Romans like their month of Holiday.''

Rio concurred, and her mind went back to Franz Leopold's letters where he told of his daughters' plans for the holiday. They were all going to a mountain retreat to enjoy the cooler weather and lovely scenery.

.

Thus Aisha's return visit was decided on. Noël added a postscript to her brief letter telling Aisha that Filicia also invited her to come and stay here at the fortress for as long as she would like. Subsequent letters confirmed when she would come and which exact trains she would take.

ooo OOO ooo

Kanata bubbled with happy anticipation at breakfast on the day Aisha's train was to arrive. Noël was looking forward to her arrival at least as much, but only those who knew her very well could tell any difference from her normal taciturn demeanor. Though she most always wore the scarf Aisha had returned to her, she had taken special care today to make sure it was clean and neatly tied and that the rest of her appearance was the best she could make it.

Not long after they finished breakfast, the platoon took both of their cars and all headed out to the train station together. They arrived well before the train, but that was Filicia's plan. She knew Noël wanted to see Aisha as soon as possible, and Kanata's eagerness was also infectious.

They did not have to wait overly long before the train pulled into the station. Only a few people got off here, but Noël was still the first of all of them to spot Aisha. She wore a simple northern-style dress as she figured that would attract less adverse attention than her Roman Army uniform. She and Noël saw each other almost immediately and ran to meet. Aisha dropped her suitcases and the two leaped into each others arms.

``Welcome back, Aisha. I missed you,'' Noël said in Roman as she nestled her head into the crook of Aisha's neck.

``I have missed you too. It's so good to be back here with you.'' Aisha rested her head against Noël's, and the two quietly savored their closeness and the comfort of their embrace.

Filicia's gentle hands on their shoulders restrained Kanata and Kureha from rushing forward as the rest of the platoon stood back and allowed these two some privacy for their reunion. After a bit, Noël and Aisha loosened their grip on each other, returned from the special world which held only the two of them, and walked back to meet the rest of Noël's unit.

``Welcome back to Seize, Aisha.'' Filicia's smile was tender and inviting, though she spoke in Helvetian as she knew no Roman.

``Thank you.'' Aisha replied in Helvetian. She returned Filicia's smile and shared it with the rest of the platoon. When her gaze met Rio's, she dropped to her knee and bowed deeply to her, as to a sovereign. ``Your Highness,'' she greeted her in formal Roman.

``Please get up Sergeant Aisha. You don't need to treat me like that.'' Rio's cheeks burned with embarrassment, but she responded in the same language

``But, Your Highness, you are entitled to this courtesy ...in both Helvetia and the Roman Empire...'' Aisha trailed off, unsure how to continue or how to contradict a royal princess.

Kanata and Kureha grinned up at Rio, proud that she was treated this way and that they had such an exalted friend, though they only understood Aisha's behavior not her words. Filicia smiled indulgently over them all, amused at their interplay and pleased at how they had all grown.

Rio soon recovered enough to respond. ``Maybe... But while we are here, please treat me as just a lieutenant. ...You know Filicia does not use ranks here. So I am just Rio.''

``If that is what you desire... Miss Rio.'' Aisha hesitantly responded. This was an easy mistake to fall into as she had been taught protocol in the army, and her commander had told her specifically of Rio and her engagement when granting her leave request. When Rio answered with a pleased nod, she added, ``But, please accept my deepest thanks for all you have done to stop the war.'' Her face also colored a bit as she glanced at Noël and continued, ``To be able to come here and visit ...friends, in peace. It is a priceless gift.''

Rio's blush returned at the compliment. She glanced over at Noël, smiled, and continued in Roman. ``You have also helped me find a study partner. I need to learn Roman ...and I have to study hard to keep up with her.''

Noël's cheeks now joined the ranks blushing. ``You are too modest, Rio,'' she countered.

``No.'' Rio gently shook her head. ``My sister Iliya taught me some Roman as a child. Without that I could not keep up.''

``You both do very well,'' Aisha told them. ``Better than I do in Helvetian.'' She glanced at the others. ``But perhaps we should not exclude your friends and return to speaking that, even if it will be more work for me.''

Noël nodded in agreement, as did Rio after she finished parsing the complex sentence. Rio's answer in Helvetian of, ``Sure, but we should all speak slower. That will make it easier for you,'' earned her a grateful smile from Aisha and Noël, and even Filicia who had picked up the two language names from their discussion in Roman.

.

Their initial greetings completed, Filicia gestured toward their parked cars. ``Lunch is waiting for us back at the Timekeeping Fortress. I hope you will like it, Aisha.''

``I know I will,'' she replied as they all left the platform.

The language issue was solved for the ride back with the three Roman speakers taking one car and the remaining three the other. Noël and Aisha were grateful to take up Rio's suggestion that she drive so the two of them could sit together in the back seat.

ooo OOO ooo

Back at the fortress Filicia and Kanata put the final touches on lunch while Noël took Aisha to her room and helped her settle in there. Their cheeks still carried a tinge of color from Filicia's invitation. ``Welcome back to the Time Keeping Fortress, Aisha. We're all glad to have you back here as a friend. If you and Noël would like, you're welcome to share her room. You're also welcome to the bed in the infirmary where you slept before.'' Noël and Aisha looked at each other and blushed furiously. They both knew Noël's room only had one bed. Filicia's gentle smile and nod said she knew exactly what her offer implied, and that she approved.

Noël and Aisha came back down just as Filicia and Kanata put the finishing touches on lunch. It was fancier than their typical fare but fitting to celebrate the return of their friend. Conversation flowed well, mostly in Helvetian but switching to Roman at need. Friendship and cooperation managed to overcome any language difficulties.

Aisha had brought a box of Roman delicacies for the platoon to share. ``I said it before. But thank you again for saving me,'' she told them as she gave the box to Filicia. She met everyone's eyes so they would know that she meant this for each and every one of them. ``You saved me from a broken leg and the snow. You saved me from the soldiers. You saved me from Colonel Hopkins. You nursed me back to health. I have so much to thank you for.'' If her eyes rested a bit longer on Noël as she said this, the others thought it was only right.

``Thank you, Aisha,'' said Filicia, taking the box, for such a gift could not be refused. ``Maybe we can all share these for dessert.'' Everyone seemed happy at this prospect. ``But thank you for all you have done for us.''

Aisha looked confused. What had she done?

Filicia smiled and explained. ``You've given Noël the priceless gift of friendship and also are helping her grow and heal.'' The two both blushed and mumbled denials at this. Filicia continued, ``And you also gave Kureha a goal in life. She's now studying medicine and is going to become a doctor.''

Aisha looked form Filicia to Kureha in confusion, so Kureha explained. ``My mother was a medic. When I saw you injured I really hated not being able to do anything. That's why I'm going to be a doctor, so I can save many people.''

Aisha nodded, understanding her motivation now. ``Your mother would be proud.''

``And also,'' Rio added, ``I hear your information helped Filicia and the others keep Colonel Hopkins from restarting the war. It was a very close thing there, and every moment was precious. I don't know if I could have stopped things if the fighting started before I arrived.''

``But they did the ...work,'' Aisha countered.

``Perhaps,'' Filicia answered. ``None of us could have done that on our own, but I also think that we could not have done it if any one of us were missing.''

Rio nodded in complete agreement, so Aisha had to accept this compliment as well. How could she argue with her Empress-to-be?

During the course of the meal Aisha grew more accustomed to being informal with Rio, though she still deferred to her as much, if not more, than Filicia. Knowing her as a person helped, and thankfully the two had a head start on getting to know each other as Noël had shared tales of each with the other during the course of her correspondence with Aisha and Roman practice with Rio.

ooo OOO ooo

In addition to her personal luggage, Aisha also brought a package and letter for Rio from Rome. That evening, alone in her room, Rio opened and read the letter. It was from Franz Leopold and began:

.

_Dear Rio,_

_I hope this letter finds you doing well in Seize. Thank you for your last letter. It was good to hear the story of Mishio's box and how Noël worked with her on repairing it, and I am glad they have each found new friendship this way._

_And if we follow long chains of coincidences, the origins of this box I am sending you trace back to Noël as well. The link here is through Noël's friend, Sergeant Major Aisha Aldola. I'm sure you've heard the full story of her involvement in Seize, but I only became aware of this recently. She filed a report on the events in Seize and specifically those relating to her injury as is customary for soldiers wounded on independent actions. One of our hard-line army jurists happened to actually read this report when she applied to change her army specialization to Helvetian relations. He took exception to some of her actions and moved to court-marshal her for heading off on her own to Seize without specific orders and especially for her letting the Helvetians know of our possible attack on Seize and teaching your bugler the Roman cease-fire call. Fortunately sanity prevailed, and the court-marshal was never begun, as Sergeant Aldola's actions helped on the path to the peace we wanted and worked so hard for. I fully endorsed her actions and her new career path after this incident was brought to my attention. In case you are interested I'm including a copy of all the relevant matter in the package._

_This was how I learned the details of the events near Seize, and found how thin the knife-edge was on which events teetered between war and peace. I had not realized quite how eager some there—on both sides—were to fight and to what extent your platoon needed to go to stop them. I also learned what risks they took in defense of peace. I knew them as good people from talking with you, but now I see I owe them more thanks for their part in the peace, and for the risks to their lives and their honor they dared for its sake. I have already given Sergeant Aldola the Monarch's Thanks for her part in this. I would also like to extend these Thanks to the rest of your platoon._

_I have included the medals for presentation in this box. If you would be willing to again stand in my stead and extend my thanks and present these medals, I would be grateful. If you are reluctant to present them, Sergeant Aldola can do so, and I have included written orders and explanation for you to give her if you do not wish to make the presentation. In the event you should chose to make this presentation, I have also included your robes and circlet so you may do so formally. I will not order you to do so, nor should I, but I would appreciate it if you do..._

.

The letter continued with more about the presentation and continued with another page of simple news and chatting about what Franz Leopold himself was doing, just like he did in his other letters.

Rio looked over at her growing stack of letters from Franz Leopold and thought back over their correspondence. True to his word, he sent her a letter every fortnight, and she in turn had always written back to him. They had fallen into this schedule as it matched Klaus' regular visits. Both valued the communication, but they quickly agreed that there was no need to push couriers to make special trips for it: they could easily adapt to the couriers' schedule. Franz Leopold usually wrote something in the letter each day of that day's events, both ordinary and extraordinary, and each letter would also include a longer piece telling of himself or his family or the city and country. Rio wrote back similarly, sharing her past, her thoughts and her life here in Seize.

Not every event or thought they wrote was important in and of itself, but taken together they all were. In this way they shared their thoughts and their lives with each other across the miles. For how else do two people get to know each other, whether in the same room or in different countries. Rio smiled to herself. At first, she had to push herself to overcome her natural tendency toward privacy, but it became easier over time as she saw Franz Leopold trying to do the same. She also appreciated the initial insight she'd gained form meeting him and from Maria's letter. She laughed at Anna and Elanor's recent adventure with their kitten Schwartz. Thankfully the servant involved was unhurt, as were everyone else. The issues on the border with the Frankish Kingdom were unsettling, and she was touched that he asked her opinion on them. She would need to think on those. She shook her head. Last year, she would never have imagined being asked this ...or to be honest, even thinking much about these topics. Her horizons really had broadened. Maybe this was all just part of growing up. But if it was, then she had met many people older than her who had yet to grow up.

She looked over at the picture of Franz Leopold and his family on her desk, her expression now unguarded, and her gaze slid over to their engagement picture. Her initial respect and appreciation for Franz Leopold was changing. Not that she respected him any less now, but something felt different, and she couldn't quite put a name to it. Maybe Filicia would know the word, but ...somehow it seemed better to keep it to herself and savor the feeling without having to affix a label to it. She hoped that Baron Manteuffel would not cause Franz Leopold too much trouble. He deserved more happy times like the ones he related about Theresa's party in her garden.

.

Rio pulled herself from this reverie and reread the first page of his letter, then opened the box and found the contents just as he had said.

_Why is it that I always get hard requests in letters?_ Rio wondered to herself. _Doesn't anyone ever ask a princess directly?_ She thought back to her father's letter begging her to save Helvetia. At least this one would be far easier to do, or even contemplate, than that request from her father. After all, this was only a one-time thing and if needed she could just grit her teeth against the embarrassment and it would be done. Still, she had to smile at Franz Leopold's diffident tone.

And if she thought about it, there really were two types of letters, those asking something of her, and those which did not ask but merely shared. Those were rare for her, but Noël got them from her professor and Kanata from her family. When she was younger she had even gotten some of that type from her sister Iliya. Then again, when she considered it, Franz Leopold's letters were of this type too. They were pleasant to read ...and when she thought about it, she really couldn't even complain about this one.

She spent some time going over the contents of the box, reading and rereading the letter as well as the other included materials. Rio began to see how she might just be the most appropriate one here to present these medals. That is, if she was willing to be true to herself as Franz Leopold's fiancée. She didn't really want to put herself up at the center of attention like that, but had to admit she had become less averse to it over the past year. She did feel complimented that Franz Leopold thought enough of her to wish her to be his direct representative. Anyway, she didn't need to decide tonight; she could sleep on it. So Rio refolded the letter and put it and the box away for now.

Rio awoke the next morning and smiled as she realized that this was something she could do for Franz Leopold, to make his life easier, to make him smile. So she decided and met together with Aisha and Filicia to make the necessary arrangements. She was able to get by with a minimal explanation that she simply wished to read a formal message from the Roman Empire. She was grateful Aisha's deference did not require her to explain any further than asking her to be present in her dress uniform to represent the Roman Army.

Aisha now understood why she had been ordered to bring that uniform with her on her leave. It was more than just practice for her new assignment to Helvetian relations, though this would still be good practice.

.

On the decided-upon day, Yumina came up to the fortress as invited and stood together with the assembled ranks of the 1121 in the fortress square. Rio appeared before them, dressed in her formal robes and wearing the Roman circlet, just as she had in Nomansland when she commanded the fighting cease. Aisha stood attending her in full dress uniform and carrying a closed box. When Rio had given her this box to carry, Aisha's eyebrows rose in surprise, but she said nothing. She recognized the Imperial seal on the lid, but she kept any suspicions on the contents she might have to herself.

The whole platoon recognized Rio's robes and wondered what she had to do here that was cause to wear them. Surely all of them here knew of the peace treaty. Kureha thought the robes and circlet made Rio look elegant and pretty, a true princess, but she did her best to stand at attention and not let this show on her face. Filicia was proud of they way Rio carried herself, once more showing the regal carriage which was hers by right. Noël paid as much attention to Aisha as Rio, and thought she looked very good in her full dress uniform, while Kanata simply enjoyed watching her much-admired Rio.

Rio glanced at the piece of paper she had with her, then faced their ranks and in her commanding voice declared. ``I, Rio Kazumiya Arkadia, in the stead and by the command of Franz Leopold Karl von Wittelsbach, the Rightful Emperor of the Roman Empire, do herewith extend his Monarch's Thanks to you for your special efforts to bring this war to an end, risking life, limb and honor to ensure the forces near Seize did not resume combat in spite of the perfidious intentions of some. You have not only well served your own country, but also ours, and more than that, you have served the greater cause of peace. Please accept these medals as a small token and recognition of our gratitude. And know that your names and deeds will always be remembered with honor in the Roman Empire, and that you shall ever be welcome throughout it.''

Rio then walked to the ranks of her friends, and Aisha followed her, carrying the box holding the medals. She reached Filicia, first of all, and when she took the medal from the box Aisha bore, Filicia went down on one knee, bowing deeply as before her sovereign. Rio blushed, but after a momentary pause, simply hung the medal on it's ribbon around Filicia's neck.

``Captain Filicia Heidmann, arise and know that you have my personal thanks as well as Emperor Franz Leopold's. You have ...done well, and should rightly be proud of your deeds. We know you risked charges of insubordination and even treason to defend those in your care and ensure peace. Thankfully, those charges never came about, for you truly served the higher good with your deeds. Emperor Franz Leopold is rightly proud and grateful for those deeds, just as I am.'' She couldn't quite bring herself to use the words Franz Leopold had given in his example and say her old friend had ``served'' her. She found it hard enough simply accepting her obeisance.

And so Rio proceeded down the ranks. Each of the girls followed Filicia's example, kneeling and bowing deeply before her, and Rio blushed anew at each obeisance.

She got to Yumina, last of all. Yumina did not go down on one knee, but bowed, putting her hands together in sign of both prayer and blessing. Rio altered her words, too. ``Yumina, you are not a soldier, so a soldier's medal is not fitting for you. Furthermore, in the Roman Empire, our tradition says we may not give a soldiers medal to a servant of the church. But still know that you have our thanks for your part in this peace. And more than that, you have taken one of our soldiers and nursed her back to health, regardless of allegiance in time of war.'' Rio decided that the words about the one Roman God would not go over well with Yumina, so she skipped on. ``Therefore, accept this lifesaving medal in token of our gratitude. For though the churches and peoples of Rome and Helvetia may disagree on some things, in this they are in accord: that to save life and heal the sick and wounded is supreme good.'' This time, Aisha was the one who blushed at the presentation, and a hint of a happy smile crept onto Noël's carefully schooled expression.

.

After the presentations were complete and the platoon dismissed, they all gathered together in the dining room to celebrate.

``You have grown, Rio,'' Filicia told her. ``You should be proud of yourself. I am. Last year, you would have done anything to get out of something like this, yet it seems you made this presentation willingly. And I should add that you did a very good job of it too.''

This produced yet another blush and stammers of denial from Rio. ``Who else was there to do it?'' she concluded, then grinned sheepishly. ``I guess even I can learn to do those things I can't escape with a little more grace, now.''

``You were wonderful, Rio-sempai,'' Kanata piped up, stopping herself from playing with her new medal. She still had trouble believing she had been given something like this, or who her friend had become.

Rio let the others' compliments and discussion wash over her; it was the easiest way to cope with the embarrassment. She also ran over the presentation and her friends' reactions in her mind, trying to fix them in her memory so she could include them, along with her thanks, in her next letter to Franz Leopold. He would be glad to hear how well the medals were received, and she figured he would also appreciate hearing that she had presented them the way he asked.


	11. Ties to the Past: Fiesta des Lumiéres

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 11**

**Ties to the Past: Fiesta des Lumiéres**

* * *

><p>Soon after Aisha returned to Seize, she and Noël headed over to the church to see Yumina. Aisha brought along a small box of the same delicacies she gave at her welcome lunch to give to Yumina.<p>

Mishio was playing in the churchyard and was the first to see them. ``Noël-onēchan,'' Mishio cried, running over. ``Look at this new dress Yumina-onēchan made for me.'' She spun around so Noël could see. Then, before Noël could comment, she looked up at Aisha. ``And you must be Aisha ...san. Noël-onēchan told me you were coming and how nice you are.''

``Yes, I am,'' Aisha replied. ``Are you Mishio?''

``Yup. Did she tell you about me too?''

Noël smiled, happy her two friends looked to be getting along well.

``Yes. Noël told me about you in her letters. She said you did a very good job on your box, together with her.''

``Yup. We fixed it good.'' She smiled up at Noël. ``She's my friend.''

``Thank you for being her friend,'' Aisha said, unconsciously stepping closer to Noël. She reached over to ruffle Mishio's hair and continued more solemnly, ``Thank you for taking care of my precious Noël.''

``Of course.'' Mishio smiled up at her and Noël. ``That's what friends do for each other.''

Noël's blush, which had started with Aisha's words, deepened at this, but she did nod and smile back at Mishio. This was a lesson they had both learned over the box.

Mishio continued on, bubbling happily. ``Will you be my friend too ...Aisha-onēchan?''

``Of course. I would love to.'' Aisha and Noël glanced at each other. Yes, Mishio was as friendly and happy as Noël's letters had said.

Noël realized that as fun and important as finding a new friend was for Mishio, she was still proud of her new dress. ``Thank you Mishio. I'm glad you and Aisha are friends. You look really nice in your new dress. Yumina's a good seamstress. Isn't she?''

``Yup, and she likes making clothes too.''

``She does a good job,'' Aisha added.

``Is she around?'' Noël asked. ``We came over to see her.''

``Yup. She's working on another outfit.'' Mishio smiled at Yumina's interest in needlework.

``Do you want to come see her with us?''

``No thanks. I want to go over and show Kanata-onēchan my dress,'' Mishio answered.

``I think she's still at the Fortress,'' Noel said, ``and I don't think she's too busy to look at your dress. She'll be happy to see it.'' Kanata was almost always happy, so this was pretty much a sure thing, though Noël didn't mention that part. ``But be careful. Don't keep Kanata from her duties too long.''

``I will. I won't'' Mishio turned to leave. ``Bye-bye, Noël-onēchan, Aisha-onēchan.''

``Goodbye Mishio,'' Aisha and Noël answered as they watched her run off, both enjoying her cheerful energy and friendship.

.

They knocked at the side-door of the church, and before long Yumina opened the door. Her eyes grew wide on seeing Aisha. She knew Aisha was visiting, and had met her up at the fortress, but she was surprised that Aisha would come here to visit what she would likely call a ``church of blasphemous gods.'' Yumina recovered quickly. ``Welcome back,'' she greeted them in Roman.

``Thank you,'' said Aisha. Her face alight with joy at the friendly greeting. ``I wanted to come back here to see my friends, and to say thank you to those who saved me.''

``But I...'' Yumina trailed off. She wanted to deny she had done anythings special, that she merely served the Myriad Gods, but she realized that this was not the time to argue theology with Aisha. For that matter, Noël's expression told her to just accept the thanks.

Aisha smiled at her self-restraint. ``And you're doing something else for me as well.'' This merely confused Yumina, so she continued, ``You're continuing to teach Noël Roman. Thank you. She's getting good. Thank you.''

Noël wanted to deny this, but Yumina and Aisha's looks wouldn't let her, so she simply countered, ``Your Helvetian is becoming good too, Aisha.''

Yumina laughed at this interaction. ``You two are so cute together. But I shouldn't keep you standing out here. Come on in and let me get you something to drink.'' Yumina fell into her accustomed mothering role even though she was younger than Aisha. Years of practice with the orphans made it a habit.

They soon joined her happy laughter and agreed to her invitation.

Yumina led them to her work room where they sat around a small table next to Yumina's needlework. She served them each a glass of the cider the church had been given. They enjoyed this together with some of the delicacies Aisha brought while they renewed their acquaintance and chatted over what each had been doing since they last saw each other.

ooo OOO ooo

Aisha took the opportunity to sit down one day with Kanata and Noël to talk about the fossil of the Angel of Destruction which remained in the lake by Seize. Kanata had seen it when she fell in the lake on her first day in Seize as she tried to retrieve the bell Rio usually wore around her neck. Seeing this fossil which her grandmother had told her of was one of the reasons Aisha first came to Seize, though her broken leg then made it imprudent to go see it last time she was here. Now that she was healed, perhaps she could finally go see the fossil.

``I'd be happy to go with you to show you where I saw it,'' said Kanata. ``But I'm not sure I should fall in again to get a good look. Rio scolded me for doing that last time.''

Noël grinned at this, and explained, ``She was worried about you.''

``I wouldn't want to worry Miss Rio,'' said Aisha. ``And I also wouldn't want her to scold me.''

All three laughed at this, then fell to discussing where the fossil was and how they might get there without worrying Rio. It wasn't very far from town—Kanata had no trouble walking there after hearing Rio's bell. On the other hand, the lake at that point was surrounded by some pretty steep cliffs. The river passed through a steep gorge at Seize, and it was also here that men in olden times had built a dam across the river, both to control its flooding from the spring melt and big summer storms as well as to provide a steady supply of water to the fields in this area. Noël pointed out that one interpretation of the legends could point to using the dam to drown the Daemon of Destruction and quench its fires. Certainly its skeleton had ended up under the waters of the lake.

But how to get from the cliff-tops down to see the skeleton, and do so safely? That was the question. Aisha knew how to rappel down, even if she had not had good luck with this before. Kanata and Kureha had found her after she had been injured falling from a broken rope, and that lead to all of her adventures here in Seize, especially meeting Noël.

``Oh,'' Noël exclaimed as an idea came to her. ``Takemikazuchi's weight reduction system will let him climb down those cliffs. He easily climbed those above the fortress that day.'' All knew that she referred to the day they all headed out in Takemikazuchi to stop Colonel Hopkins.

``We should ask permission from Filicia, but yes, I think that would work,'' Aisha said. ``Kanata, would there be a small beach at the bottom where we could stop, get out, and look around?''

``I think so. There was one that I rested on and where Rio came to rescue me. But I don't remember how close it was to the skeleton. I ...wasn't paying as much attention to it when I swam to find a place to get out of the water.''

They laughed, and Noël answered, ``That should be good. Let's go ask Filicia.''

.

Filicia was happy to give them permission, but insisted that they scout out the area beforehand instead of just plunging over the edge in Takemikazuchi. ``In fact, let's make this a training exercise and see if Rio or Kureha would also like to come along.'' She implicitly included herself in the adventure.

When asked at dinner that evening, Kureha declined, citing the lack of a sixth seat in Takemikazuchi and also her own need to keep working on her medical studies. Rio would join them. She thought this interesting, and a good variation on their standard training regimen. This time they wouldn't practice gunnery, so having Kureha, their gunner, stay behind would not be a problem.

A couple days later, all was ready and all the girls gathered at Takemikazuchi. Kureha wished them well as they boarded and headed out. Aisha sat in Kureha's gunner's position as that let her use the gun-sight to get a good view of the skeleton.

Noël drove them to a spot across the river from where Kanata fell in so they could have a better look and plan their descent.

``Is that the spot?'' Filicia asked her as they all got out to take a look.

``I think so. You see that place where the path is broken away?'' Kanata pointed to a footpath halfway down the opposite cliffs. ``That's where I fell from.''

``So the fossil of the angel would be under the water there?'' Aisha asked, wanting to make sure.

``Yup.'' Kanata enjoyed being helpful.

``So you fell straight down from there into the water?'' Rio asked. ``Do you remember which direction the skeleton was?''

``Yup.'' Kanata nodded in answer to the first question, then tilted her head thinking. ``It was right ahead of me, but...'' She knew that really didn't help specify the direction.

``Which way were you walking?'' Asked Noël. ``...when you fell.''

``Um...'' Kanata thought back. ``I came from town, ...and the river was on my right when I tried to jump that gap.''

``You tried to jump across that?'' said Rio, incredulous. ``Were you determined to fall to your death that day?'' Even now, the thought of that was enough to scare her. ``My bell wasn't worth your life, silly.''

``I'm sorry, Rio-sempai.'' Kanata bowed her head in contrition. ``I knew it was precious to you, and I wanted to get it back for you.'' She looked back up at Rio. ``And the gap was smaller back then.''

``Still...'' said Rio, calming herself down and trying to let the past be past. She exchanged a knowing smile with Filicia who understood what was going through her head.

Aisha stared at the spot Kanata had pointed out for a while. ``You also described the skeleton as leaning up against a near-vertical wall, almost standing.'' Kanata nodded. ``That sounds more like those cliffs to the right of where you fell. There's a little beach to the left, and that doesn't look like it has a steep drop-off underwater like the other cliffs. Also, if you fell straight down going the direction you say, that looks like it would be right in front of you.''

Kanata nodded, a bit overwhelmed by the analysis.

``She's right,'' said Noël. She followed Aisha's deductions and found herself in complete agreement.

Filicia suppressed a laugh, amused at the girls interactions. ``Well, if we think that's where the skeleton is, do we know enough to safely navigate Takemikazuchi down there?''

``Yes,'' said Noël. ``No problem.''

``Then why don't we get back aboard and go over there while the sun is still high enough to give us good light.''

``Let's go!'' said Kanata, eager as always.

.

They got back into Takemikazuchi and Noël drove him to the nearest bridge, across the river, and back to the cliffs above the skeleton.

They paused there momentarily and Filicia ordered, ``Everyone, check that the hatches are fastened tight and that you're secure in your seats. It's not that I doubt any of your restoration, Noël, but I feel it can't hurt to be extra careful when we can.''

Noël nodded. ``Safe is good,'' she agreed.

When everyone acknowledged they were safe and secure, Filicia said, ``Take us down, Noël.''

Noël twisted her driver's controls and Takemikazuchi headed over the edge and descended the cliff with the firm grip of a spider crawling down a wall. Inside, all the girls sat safe at their positions, effortlessly held there by Takemikazuchi's weight control. Noël quickly reached the small scree beach next to the skeleton. ``Is this the spot?'' she asked Kanata to confirm their deductions from across the river.

``I think so,'' said Kanata, opening the hatch and sticking her head out to look around. She still wasn't good at manipulating the view the display at her station could give her. ``Yup. That's where I fell.'' She pointed to the broken path above them, then realized the others couldn't see her gesture. She dropped back into the tank after another look. ``I think that's where the skeleton is. Look, Filicia.'' She pointed to the waterline shown on Filicia's display. ``Isn't that a piece of a wing sticking up out of the water there?''

``Yes,'' Filicia agreed. ``It does look like that.'' She echoed the image on her display to the others. ``Don't you think so too?''

Aisha nodded, her smile growing now that she was this close to her dream.

``Going in,'' Noël announced, and had Takemikazuchi take several steps into the water, then squatted down so that the hatches were only a little out of the water and turned on a spotlight. This placed enough of the gun-sight sensors below water that Aisha could see the images from them on her gunner's sight.

``Thank you, Noël,'' said Aisha. ``I can see it clearly now.''

A huge bird-like skeleton lay against the cliff in front of them. It looked as if the angel had spread out its wings and leaned back against the cliff to rest, though only its bones now remained. The head was missing—all versions of the legend agreed that the head was lost when the angel died—and the bottom of the skeleton disappeared into the dark depths so she couldn't tell what kind of legs and tail it might have had. The wings and chest seemed more like a gigantic bird than those pictures which showed angels as being closer to giant humans with wings.

Kanata pulled her head back in from the hatch and looked over at the image on Filicia's screen. ``Yup, that's what I saw back then. Isn't it great to finally get a chance to see this yourself, Aisha?''

``Yes, it is,'' Aisha answered. ``To be able to see this fossil from grandmother's stories.'' She smiled back. ``And thanks to Noël, we have a much better look at it than she could, and an easier one as well.''

Rio grinned over at Filicia and added, ``Not to mention a safer one, too.'' Rio knew how important the girls' safety was to her.

This brought a laugh from Filicia at her own foibles, and soon everyone joined in. Filicia didn't much mind being teased about her caring nature, and they all knew this.

``Aisha, please feel free to use your controls to point the spotlight and view where you want to,'' said Filicia.

``Thank you. ...Umm, how do I?''

``Here, Aisha,'' said Noël as she turned around. ``This joystick controls the view and this one''—she entered a couple commands and pointed to a second joystick—``this one aims the spotlight.''

Aisha spent a while looking over the skeleton. ``And to think,'' she commented, ``These brought on the apocalypse, so long ago.''

``And made the world what it is today,'' added Rio.

``But we're safe now, aren't we?'' asked Kanata, a little concerned as she had only a vague understanding of the apocalypse.

``Yes, Kanata, we're safe. Don't worry,'' Filicia answered. ``After all, this is only a skeleton, not a full daemon.'' She glanced at Aisha. ``Or not a full angel, depending on what tradition you follow.''

``Yes,'' Noël answered. ``None of its weapons are here and functional. There aren't even all the parts of them, and the head which mounted the main weapon and controls is gone.'' She consulted the screen in front of her. ``The instruments also don't detect any harmful residues remaining here.'' She smiled up at Aisha, as if to tell her that she was also looking out for her and wanted her to be safe.

``Thank you, Noël,'' said Filicia. She appreciated her verification of this, not to mention the special care she showed for Aisha.

Aisha smiled at Filicia's recognition of the differences in the stories told by their differing religions. Which was true? Possible a mix, possibly neither. She smiled back at Noël, both for her reassurance, and also because she found that Noël mattered more to her than any religious beliefs.

Aisha took one last look over the skeleton, then turned to Filicia. ``Thank you for helping me see this. I never imagined that I would be able to see this fossil so closely, or so well. This is better than anything my grandmother would have been able to do.'' Her eyes included the others, but especially Noël, in these thanks.

``You're welcome,'' said Filicia. ``I'm glad to see you happy and healed here.''

Noël nodded, in fullest agreement with Filicia.

``But,'' said Rio, opening a compartment near her, ``before we leave, why don't we take a picture or two so you can keep this memory with you.'' She pulled out a camera.

``Thank you, Miss Rio.'' While Aisha would always remember this, pictures would be a nice memento.

Rio handed the camera to Noël to take the pictures, as she had an uncanny feel for technology and knew best how to operate the camera. Noël took a couple photos of the gun-sight picture and then stuck her head out the hatch to take a couple more directly.

``Noël,'' Rio called to her as she was outside taking photos, ``save a little film for a picture of the two of you as well.''

``Thank you, Miss Rio,'' said Aisha, touched by her consideration. Noël's cheeks colored slightly, and her smile said this touched her as well.

They finished the pictures, then all climbed back into Takemikazuchi and closed the hatches. Filicia checked that they were secure, then asked Noël to take them up the cliff and back to the fortress.

Once back, Aisha again thanked them all for helping her finally see the fossil of her grandmother's stories. They also finished off the roll of film with a picture of Noël and Aisha, and then with one of all of them together at the fortress. Noël was able to set a timer on the camera so that they could all be in the picture together.

ooo OOO ooo

Not long after, the six girls sat together around the table, sharing dinner. Aisha had helped with the preparations and so tonight's potatoes were done in Roman fashion. Rio had found she liked this style and smiled as she realized that this would be far from the last time she would have them this way. ``These are really tasty,'' she said, as she took a second helping. ``Thank you, Aisha. They're fit to serve an emperor.''

``Thank you, Miss Rio,'' she replied. ``You don't need to exaggerate...'' She trailed off noticing that Rio was shaking her head at her, smiling.

``I'm not exaggerating, Aisha,'' she kindly countered. ``When I was visiting Emperor Franz Leopold after my tour declaring the peace, his own chef made this very dish for us. Yours tastes just as good.''

Aisha colored and bowed to her. ``Thank you, Your Highness. I am deeply honored.''

``Aisha, please. I'm just Rio here. Please keep calling me that like everyone else does.'' Rio shook her head again. ``I'm still trying to get used to ...my new position, and I'd like to do so slowly.'' She realized that perhaps she also shouldn't emphasize her new status as well, though perhaps it did mean she was becoming more comfortable with it. Her mentioning the Emperor's own chef probably emphasized her position and prompted Aisha's slip.

``Of course, Miss Rio. I'm sorry.'' Aisha's blush deepened in embarrassment at her mistake. But it was an easy one to make.

Kanata began to giggle, and soon all were laughing together at this fun. _Perhaps she is what we need in an Empress,_ thought Aisha, _especially given what Noël's told me of her. But it will be hard to fill Empress Maria's shoes, even for someone as nice as she._

They continued eating, laughing and talking as friends will. As dinner wound down, Filicia looked up and commented, ``It's getting to be that time of year again.''

Kanata and Noël caught her meaning, but Rio and Kureha looked thoughtful as they ran through the calendar in their heads. ``Fiesta des Lumiéres is coming soon. Is that what you mean, Filicia?'' Kanata asked.

This earned her a smile from Filicia. ``Yes, that's what I was thinking of.'' She looked at Rio. ``Would you mind participating again this year?''

Rio pulled herself back from the memories of last year's Fiesta which Kanata's comment had prompted. ``No,'' She shook her head quietly. ``I wouldn't mind ...as long as we keep it low-key like last year.''

This earned her a smile from Filicia and the others.

``And, Filicia,'' she interjected with a smile, ``as long as you promise to be careful with knives.''

``Of course, Rio.'' Filicia rubbed her hand where she had sliced the skin off while woolgathering as she was making a lantern for the festival last year.

Noël was the first to recognize Aisha's confused expression. Realizing she likely had never heard of Fiesta des Lumiéres before, she began explaining it to her. The rest of the girls chimed in, describing variations in different parts of the country—such as Kanata's hometown where it was called Obon—or telling of last year's Fiesta here, including the story behind Rio's ``knives'' comment. Aisha learned you didn't have to believe in ghosts or returning spirits to participate and honor or thank those family and special people who had gone before. Rio explained that the Central Helvetian Church disapproved of ``folk rituals'' like this, but perhaps the do so because there is little way to turn them into being profitable for the church. Filicia explained that it was perfectly acceptable to only participate to the degree which one felt comfortable. Not everyone in town participated, and that was just fine. So Aisha agreed to take part alongside Noël.

ooo OOO ooo

Filicia and Rio went out again this year and bought the sticks and paper to make lanterns to float down the river at the festival. Noël and Aisha did not join the others around the table making their own lanterns. Noël was not making a lantern herself and Ashia followed her lead. Noël still had too many dead on her conscience to be drawn to doing something that might draw the attention of some ghost who might not be as understanding as Aisha or Mishio.

It was her new friend Mishio who drew Noël more into the Fiesta. For at her urging, Noël and Aisha came over to Yumina's church to help her and the other orphans make their lanterns. She found Mishio's simple sincerity irresistible: ``You helped me with mother's box, of course you can help us with the lanterns. There's no problem.'' Aisha came along too, not only to be with Noël, but also because Mishio begged her to come too. In the short while she had been here, she too had found a friend in Mishio. Of course Yumina welcomed them and their help, as did the old priest.

As they sat around the tables with the orphans, assembling the wooden frames and decorating the paper for lanterns Mishio came over. Her work with Noël on her box showed in the skill with which she had assembled her lantern frame.

``Noël-onēchan?''

``Yes?''

``Could you help me?'' When Noël smiled back in answer, Mishio continued. ``I want to make a grownup's lantern this year. I want to make one that has real names, not a kid's drawings. I don't know how to write my parents' names. Can you help?''

``Of course,'' she said, ruffling Mishio's hair. ``This is what friends do for each other.'' They both smiled remembering how they learned that lesson together over Mishio's box. ``What are your parent's names?''

Mishio told her, and the two conferred with Aisha on spelling, as her father's name was Roman. That was not all unusual in the area around Bienenland, and Aisha obviously knew Roman best among all of them. When they reached a conclusion on spelling, Noël wrote the two names out neatly on a scrap of paper so Mishio could copy them to the actual lantern paper.

``This way, you'll have made the lantern yourself. That will make your parents proud of you: of the big girl you've become.'' When doubt crept into Mishio's eyes, Noël added, ``I know you can do it.''

Aisha smiled and put a hand on Mishio's shoulder. ``Your parents will know we helped. They will be glad you have good friends. They will be very glad you made their lantern yourself.''

Mishio nodded. ``Thank you,'' she said to both of them, then bent over her pen, carefully copying her parents' names.

ooo OOO ooo

In the evening, after sharing watermelon and enjoying the fireworks Kureha had picked up in Treize, they all took their lanterns and joined the townspeople heading town to the river together. Noël and Aisha joined Yumina's orphans there. Mishio talked them into helping her release her lantern.

While Mishio knelt in silent prayer, seeing her lantern and her parents off, Aisha watched the other lanterns drift past. She saw Rio's and smiled inwardly. It had to be hers, for who else would write, ``Mio Kazumiya, Iliya Arkadia, Maria Wittelsbach,'' on their lantern. She hoped that was for Empress Maria—and who else could it be—as she truly deserved to be honored, and if Rio thought so too and also felt a special tie to her, then that was a good sign for the future. Getting up after she finished releasing her lantern into the stream, Mishio told the two of them, ``Thank you. I told mom and dad not to worry because now I have Noël-onēchan and Aisha-onēchan as friends to look after me.''

``Mishio,'' they both said, pulling her into an embrace from both of them. ``Thank you.''

After a little, Seiya came over and asked, ``Me too?'' He had overcome his dislike for most soldiers. Noël and Aisha opened their arms and drew one more into their little family here.

.

After letting their lanterns go to float away down the river, Filicia and Rio retreated up the bank. They stood, watching the younger members of their platoon talking and laughing with Yumina's orphans, as they had last year. The gentle glow of the lanterns, the quiet reverence of the evening, and the special sense it brought of connection and thanks to those who went before opened doors in their hearts which both had kept closed.

Filicia began, ``After you left, especially after we rescued Aisha, I realized how much I'd come to rely on you, how much you mean to me.'' She paused and looked Rio in the eye. ``I realized that for all of your helping, I've never told you that. And I knew that I had to someday.''

``Filicia.''

Filicia looked over at Kanata playing with the children. ``Kanata helped me realize I shouldn't keep that a secret. But she gave us more than just the playing of her trumpet which stopping the fighting there... She taught me life should be enjoyed, and we should be true to ourselves and not keep everything hidden.''

``She taught me that too, and much more, though I still don't know if she realizes it.''

``I doubt she does, and she's so lovable about it.'' Filicia paused and swallowed a lump in her throat. ``I've never really told you of my past before coming here, have I?''

``No. I know you lost the rest of your platoon at Bienenland, and that Iliya rescued you there, but...''

``I should... I shouldn't hide my past from you.'' The look in Filicia's eyes grew distant. ``My platoon the size of this one here, though our tank was merely one of the current Arachne models. I was the loader and about Kanata's age. Captain Yukiko and Lieutenant Olga taught me so much.'' She went on to tell of the others in the platoon, of their personalities, and of the fun times they had together. ``But then came the battles of Bienenland. Our tank was hit there. Captain Yukiko had ordered me out to cover Lieutenant Anna, our trumpeter, as she sent back a signal from us, so I happened to be thrown free when our tank was hit and crashed over. Then the ammunition exploded before anyone could escape. ...I was the only survivor. Not even Lieutenant Anna made it. Why me? Why was I spared?''

As she was telling this part, Filicia had unconsciously taken Rio's hand for support and comfort. Rio returned her grasp, concentrating on listening, letting her subconscious offer strength and support. ``We can never know that answer,'' she replied, then continued in a quiet voice. ``But I'm very glad you made it.''

Filicia squeezed Rio's hand in thanks then continued, ``But I might not have, even after that.'' She told of her injured trek across the battlefield and falling into the old-world underground, of her discovery of the old-world soldier there and her conversation with him—or was that conversation only a hallucination—and of her fear and loneliness isolated underground. ``That was where Princess Iliya found and rescued me. She played that song, the same one Kanata did. That's how I heard her and it gave me the courage to call out for help. That's how she was able to find me and pull me out, and that's why I'm here alive today.'' Filicia looked down the river where the lanterns were disappearing. ``After that, Princess Iliya kept me attached to her unit for a while so she could look after me. She also arranged a leave for me and then my assignment to that training camp where we met.''

``Big-sis...'' This time it was Rio who held on to Filicia's hand for comfort and strength as she felt again the pain of losing Iliya. Even though she had heard some of this story before, the greater detail and the intimacy of Filicia's sharing made her feel the pain once more. She continued in a whisper, ``You also saved Filicia, didn't you? Just like you saved Kanata, like you've helped all of us.''

Rio stared at the river of departing lanterns, but her eyes did not see them, rather they were the eyes of memory seeing her sister and their times together.

Filicia left Rio to her memories for a while, then continued her explanation. ``For the most part, I don't think about—I try not to think about—that time: the loss, the pain, the despair. But ...your sister saved me, and I wanted to make sure I told you the full story, not just the short version I told when we celebrated her birthday.'' She looked over at Rio. ``You know, more and more, you remind me of her.'' She smiled at her. ``Though you try to hide it, you really do care for others like she did. You also inspire people to follow you the same way she did.''

``Filicia.'' Rio blushed, embarrassed by the praise and the comparison. She took back her hand. ``I'm not that...''

``You're too humble. Look how the girls admire you. And it seems to me the Royal Guard wasn't just following you because your father told them to.''

``But...''

``And see how Aisha respects you as well. Can you try to believe that you might be better than you think? That maybe your friends see more clearly here? Please.''

``But...'' Rio began, then paused noticing Filicia's expression beginning to show the strong will that lay behind her normal gentle caring. ``All right,'' she quietly agreed. ``I'll try.'' For she saw that this would be an argument that Filicia would never let her win.

``Thank you, Rio.'' Filicia smiled back, recognizing how much an effort this would be for her.

They stayed like this, continuing to watch their juniors enjoying life, celebrating its continuity. The river gave this continuity form, flowing over the skeleton of the daemon from the ancient past, flowing past them and their juniors in the present here, and continuing on quietly, peacefully carrying the lanterns of their dearly departed into the unknown land of the future. The calm surface of the river downstream gave them hope that the future might too be peaceful. And their juniors joy reinforced the meaning given to their own lives.


	12. A Partner Found: Hope for the Future

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 12**

**A Partner Found: Hope for the Future**

* * *

><p>Noël and Aisha descended the stairs together for breakfast as they had each morning of Aisha's visit. Noël wore a quiet smile on her face. It had taken her fellow platoon-members a bit to get used to this. Formerly a smile was the rarest of her expressions, but now, especially in company with Aisha, one would often grace her features. It looked good on her.<p>

As they walked down the hall, they looked down at their hands, holding each other, fingers intertwined, then glanced at each other. They shrugged in agreement and continued holding hands as they entered the dining room. Filicia was bringing in breakfast from the kitchen on a cart. She looked up at them and smiled, their happiness supporting her own.

``Good morning. Welcome to breakfast, Aisha, Noël. I hope you had a good night.''

``Thank you, we did,'' Noël responded for both of them, blushing slightly.

``Good. I'm glad you did,'' Filicia answered. Only the most observant—and most were not at this hour—would have noticed the echo of wistfulness on her face as Filicia glanced up at Rio who had just entered. She quickly replaced this with a suppressed happy laugh, suppressed to avoid embarrassing the couple, and looked back to Rio. ``Good morning, Rio.''

``Morning.''

Everyone was soon seated around the table, enjoying breakfast. Kureha told Aisha, ``You should come here more often. You're fun to have around, and Filicia makes these specially good meals when you're here.'' She gestured to the plentiful spread laid out for breakfast.

``Yes,'' Kanata added, ``and you make Noël happy.''

``Thank you,'' said Aisha, her dark complexion hiding her blush at Kanata's remark better than Noël's did.

``You are always welcome here,'' Filicia concluded. A quick glance around the table confirmed she was speaking for them all. ``And we all love your company.''

Aisha nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

``Please do,'' Rio added her voice to Filicia's. She had caught her glance when she entered and realized some of what was behind it. She also knew how Filicia treasured their ``family'' here. Filicia had the joy of a mother, seeing her children successful, growing, and happy. Yet she also knew a mother's sadness knowing they would grow up and leave—that these treasured family times together were numbered. Yet there was something more in that glance, and neither Rio nor Filicia spoke of it.

ooo OOO ooo

That afternoon Noël and Aisha headed over to the church together so Aisha could say farewell to Yumina and the orphans before she returned to the Roman Empire as Aisha had become friends with them during her time here.

``Hello Yumina,'' Aisha began in Roman when she answered the door. ``We came here because my train back leaves tomorrow, and I wanted a chance to see you again before I left and thank you and say goodbye.''

``Thank you, Aisha, Noël.'' She smiled and invited them in.

The three fell to pleasant chatting about Aisha's time here and what they would all be doing in the future.

Aisha's friendship with Yumina began when she was first recovering in Seize. They quickly overcame their religious differences, or more precisely, decided to ignore them and focus their friendship on what they shared. Aisha was still grateful for Yumina's nursing, especially after she was shot. Yumina's caring nature showed in her valuing people's life and health over doctrinal issues. Not everyone in the Helvetian Church hierarchy held this view, but thankfully the old priest in town did.

He, Yumina, and Aisha all agreed with Rio's words and Franz Leopold's sentiments: ``The churches and peoples of Rome and Helvetia may disagree on some things, but in this they are in accord: that to save life and heal the sick and wounded is supreme good.'' Aisha had also absorbed this teaching from the brothers in Father Francis' order who ran the Empress Maria Hospital where she recovered in Rome.

Yumina was grateful for the way Aisha was able to forgive Noël for all she had done in the past and help her heal. She had the joy of a healer seeing someone else cure a patient whom nothing else could help.

Yumina couldn't spend as much time talking as she would have liked as she needed to run a couple errands in town before making dinner for the orphans. Noël and Aisha apologized for taking so much of her time.

``That's all right. There's still enough time left.'' She put her hands together and bowed to Aisha. ``And may the Myriad Gods bless you and grant you a safe journey.'' As she lifted her head, she reddened as she realized she had brought up her religion—and one of the specific areas of difference as well—which Aisha had declared blasphemous.

Aisha smiled back, understanding—both that Yumina wished her well and that she was not trying to force her ways on Aisha. ``Thank you, Yumina. I hope my journey is indeed safe and that I will be able to return here to see all of you again.''

Aisha bowed again in apology and thanks, then directed Noël and Aisha to the part of the churchyard where they would likely find Mishio, for they wanted to say farewell to her as well as the other orphans.

.

``Do you have to go away?'' asked Mishio. She enjoyed having Aisha around and didn't want her to go.

``Yes, Mishio, I do,'' Aisha replied kindly. ``I'm not assigned to Seize like Noël is. My leave is over now. I have to go back to my post. I really enjoyed my time here. I also would like to stay.'' She smiled over at Noël. ``But I have my duties. I gave my word I would return.''

Mishio nodded, understanding but not wanting to. ``All right. But I'll miss you.'' Her voice was sad.

``I will miss you too, Mishio.'' Aisha ruffled her hair then exchanged a glance with Noël. ``Noël and I are writing each other. If you want to write me, she can send it to me together with her letter.''

Noël nodded. ``I'd be happy to. If Aisha writes anything to you, I'll bring it over.''

Mishio looked up, relieved but also worried. ``But I'm not so good at writing. Noël-onēchan, could you maybe help me if I have trouble?''

``Of course, Mishio, because...''

The three smiled at each other and repeated in unison, ``That's what friends do for each other.''

They had to leave to make it back for dinner at the fortress. As they prepared to go, Aisha gave Mishio a tight hug and whispered in her ear, ``Please take care of my precious Noël for me.''

Mishio returned her hug, and as her eyes filled with tears whispered back, ``Of course, Aisha-onēchan,'' then continued in her normal voice as she let go, ``But please promise you'll come back.''

``I will, Mishio.'' Aisha's eyes were also full after the hug. ``I promise I'll come back.''

.

As they walked out through the churchyard, Aisha noticed the rack holding the _ema_ plaques. Yumina and the old priest had kept it up after the Water Sprinkling Festival as these had turned out to be popular with the townspeople. ``What are these?'' she asked.

``They're called _ema,_ an old tradition from here, and from southern Helvetia,'' Noël explained. ``If you write your wish on one and hang it up here, the gods may grant it.'' Noël looked at Aisha and shrugged. ``Or they may not. That is the way with wishes. Some are interesting to read.''

Aisha thought this intriguing and wandered over to take a look. ``Look,'' she pointed out. ``Someone wants to pilot Takemikazuchi.''

``Someone else wants to marry Kanata,'' Noël pointed out in return. ``I think that was Seiya.''

``Do you have one up here?'' Aisha asked.

Noël mumbled that she did, but didn't offer to point it out.

Aisha didn't press, but cast a keen eye at the rows of hanging plaques. After a little bit, she spotted one that drew her eye. The handwriting on it looked familiar, especially after the hours she had spent reading and re-reading Noël's letters. ``Could this be yours Noël?'' she asked, pointing it out.

``Yes,'' Noël answered quietly. Her cheeks began to color.

``A lovely bride,'' Aisha read. ``You will be one, surely.'' She then trailed off in a sadder tone. ``You will make some man very happy.''

``No.'' Noël vigorously denied, then blushed strongly and looked down so she didn't see Aisha's expression of surprise and hope.

Aisha quietly put a comforting hand on her shoulder. ``I'm sorry. I did not want to embarrass you.''

Noël leaned into Aisha. She stood there silently for a while, then quietly, hesitantly, spoke. ``I... I was... when I wrote that, ...I was ...thinking of you.''

``Noël.'' Aisha drew her into a tight embrace ``Noël, did you mean with me? Would you... could you... love me... be my...'' She swallowed to clear the emotion form her throat as Noël tightened her arms around her. She bent her head and quietly spoke into Noël's hair. ``Will you be my bride?''

``Aisha.'' Noël filled that one name with a world of love and longing. ``You told ...showed me forgiveness ...You showed me love. If you are willing to have me...'' She trailed off.

``Yes, Noël, I am. I will always love you. You know I will never betray you.'' She spoke this last knowing it was Noël's greatest fear.

``Yes, Aisha. I want you.'' Noël finally got the words out. ``Please! I love you.''

They continued holding each other, murmuring quiet words to each other, reaffirming their love for each other and their joy at this plan for their future.

After a while they loosened their embrace, but still held one another. ``But, Aisha, you still have your army career. Will that get in the way?''

Aisha sighed. ``True, and you have yours as well.'' Noël nodded. ``I guess that will force us to delay living together permanently, if it will take time to convince our superiors. I promise to try hard.''

``I know you will. I will also try hard.'' A bit of happiness drained from her face. ``But I assume the Roman army offices are is as slow and ...difficult as the Helvetian.''

Aisha nodded. ``I fear that is part of it being an army.'' She grinned sadly. ``We will just have to be patient.''

Noël looked up and nodded. ``But you will be worth the wait.''

``I know you will be. And until then I will keep writing you.''

``As will I.''

.

The two headed back to the Time Keeping Fortress together. At dinner that night, the others wondered why Noël and Aisha seemed more happy than sad, given this was a farewell dinner. True, Filicia had made an especially nice meal, and everyone was trying to be happy, but this was a _farewell_ dinner.

Filicia was closest to the truth in guessing that something special had happened between the two, yet even she knew no more than that. This made her think of other things, and so, though she hid it well, Filicia was actually the saddest at the table that evening.

ooo OOO ooo

Next morning everyone arrived promptly at the breakfast table to make the most of Aisha's last meal with them this visit. In fact, Aisha and Noël were the last to arrive, but no-one begrudged them making the most of their private time together.

After they finished, Rio asked Aisha, ``You said you were still stationed in the capital. Would you mind carrying a package back for me?'' She didn't need to say where. Everyone knew of her engagement to Emperor Franz Leopold, and Aisha had brought a box from him to Rio when she came to Seize.

``I would be honored to,'' Aisha replied. She smiled back at Rio. She was not just willing to be a courier because her empress-to-be asked; she had come to know and like Rio during her stay here and was doing this because she considered her a friend as well.

``Thank you, Aisha. I'll go get it. I hope the box isn't too big; it's smaller than the one you brought here.''

``Then I am sure it will fit.''

Rio returned with a letter and a small box, both addressed to His Majesty, Emperor Franz Leopold, and gave them to Aisha. ``Thank you for carrying these back. I hope you don't have to go out of your way for them.''

``Not at all, ...Miss Rio. I am stationed close to the palace anyway.''

.

The entire platoon accompanied Aisha across the bridge to the car park. Kanata carried her luggage to feel useful and to be nice to her. They loaded up the car and waved farewell as Noël drove Aisha off to the train station. Filicia had decided not to take everyone to the station, but say their farewells here, giving Noël and Aisha this last special, private time together. Though she said nothing of this reasoning, the others happily went along with it, either because they guessed, or merely as they were used to following Filicia.

As they drove to the station, Noël commented, ``It was nice of Filicia to give us this time together.''

``Yes, she is really nice.''

``She saved my life here, ...so did Rio,'' Noël quietly admitted. ``They helped me recover from my ...dark times after I came to Seize. I ...do not know what I would have done without them.''

``Then I have even more reason to like and thank them.'' Aisha smiled over.

.

At the station, Noël accompanied Aisha all the way to the platform and waited there with her. ``I'm so glad you were able to come back here,'' she said. ``I... thank you.'' Her eyes filled with tears and her voice choked up. ``I will miss you.''

``And I will miss you too, dearest Noël,'' Aisha replied, gathering Noël in her arms. ``And I look forward to the next time we can be together.''

``So do I.'' Noël returned Aisha's hug. ``Do you still mean what you said back at the church?''

``Of course,'' said Aisha, knowing that Noël spoke of sharing the rest of their lives without her needing to say any specifics. ``I love you. I will see what I can arrange with the army when I get back.''

``I will do the same here.'' Noël sighed. ``It will not be easy. It may take some time.''

Aisha nodded, her cheek rubbing against Noël's hair. ``I know. But it will be worth it.''

They stayed like this, enjoying the quiet closeness, resting safe in each other's arms until the train whistle blew. Reluctantly, they let go of each other so Aisha could board the train. As they did, Noël looked up into Aisha's eyes and told her, ``I love you, Aisha.''

``I love you too, Noël.''

Those simple words were more than a statement of truth, they were the signature on their promise to one day be together for good.

Aisha boarded the train but stopped in the vestibule where she and Noël could continue looking at each other out the window in the door there. There would be plenty of time to find her seat later. As the train began to move, pulling out of the station, Noël walked with it and then began to run, keeping up with Aisha as long as she could. She was forced to stop at the end of the end of the platform, but by then the train was moving faster than she could run anyway.

Noël stood on the end of the platform, watching the train head off, diminishing into the distance until it finally disappeared around a bend, carrying her beloved Aisha away.


	13. Harvest of Friendship: Meaningful Names

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 13**

**Harvest of Friendship: Meaningful Names**

* * *

><p>Filicia straightened one of the piles of papers on her desk, got up, and stretched. She decided to take a break and wandered out to the garden to check on how Seiya and Mishio were doing gardening there as well as to get away from her paperwork here. Harvest time had come to the fortress garden in Seize, and the orphans' eggplants had rewarded their care many-fold with an abundance of fruit.<p>

She soon came up behind the two as they looked at their eggplants' bounty. ``What wonderful eggplants you've grown here,'' she commented. Her voice was both gentle and proud. ``You two make a good pair of farmers.'' For some reason, they both blushed when she called them a good pair. She noticed and continued talking rather than call attention to their embarrassment. Weighing one of the eggplants in her hand, she asked, ``These look ready to pick. Do you think we should?''

Mishio and Seiya looked at each other, happy to be talking about gardening, not awkward emotional topics. ``Yeah,'' they agreed.

``Then why don't you pick all the ones that are ripe,'' Filicia suggested. ``I'll go get a basket you can use to carry them back.''

``Sure. Thank you, Filicia-onēchan.''

Filicia left the two young farmers to their harvesting and headed back to find a suitable basket.

.

As they worked together to fill the basket, Mishio commented, ``These should make Yumina-onēchan so happy.''

``Yes. I really hope so,'' added Seiya. ``I'm so glad we followed uncle-Klaus' advice on how to care for them. That really helped.'' Klaus had enjoyed talking about farming with Seiya, and taught him a good deal about fertilizing, cultivation and pest control.

``Yeah,'' Mishio agreed ``And we should also thank Filicia-onēchan for letting us grow them here. And I had fun helping out here too.'' She blushed and didn't say that it was working together with Seiya that she really enjoyed. Well, him and her other friends here at the fortress.

``We should.'' He dropped his voice, unsure of himself. ``Would you... like to keep coming here to help them after our eggplants are done?'' he asked, then hurriedly added, ``so we can show Filicia-onēchan we appreciate her help.''

``Sure.'' Mishio nodded. Any excuse to spend more time with Seiya was welcome.

.

Later that afternoon, Mishio and Seiya had filled Filicia's basket to overflowing. It took both of them to carry it, and they had to keep going back to bring another armful they had picked which wouldn't stay in the basket.

Rio happened to run into them as they made their way out of the garden and had to suppress a laugh at the way they were carrying the basket and overflow. ``Here, let me give you a hand with that,'' she offered.

``Thank you, Rio-onēchan,'' they said together.

Rio took a couple more eggplants off the pile in the basket and handed them over. These were threatening to fall of on their own, anyway. She picked up the basket. ``I'll carry this if the two of you can carry the rest.''

``Yes, Rio-onēchan.''

They picked up the overflowing armfuls and found they were able to carry these without dropping any. The three had a much easier time this way.

``Could we give these to Filicia-onēchan to say `thank you'?'' Seiya wondered, bobbing his head at the eggplants he and Mishio carried in their arms.

``Of course,'' said Rio. ``We can also let her know I'm taking you home.''

``Thank you, Rio-onēchan.''

Filicia quite appreciated the gift and their sentiments. ``We can have these for dinner. They'll be delicious.'' She apologized for not being able to accompany them back to the church. ``I really need to finish these reports today.''

After a few more words of thanks, the three left Filicia to her paperwork and headed out to one of the platoon's cars. Rio would drive them to the church. It was a much easier way to deliver the bounty to Yumina, and Filicia wouldn't mind them using the car this way. Rio thought it also beat walking through town carrying this load.

They passed Kureha on their way to the car and she decided to come along with them. She had developed a fondness for the orphans, and this also gave her another opportunity to talk with Yumina more about medicine and nursing. The young priestess was happy to help Kureha in her quest to become a doctor and save lives. Of course, Kureha didn't mention that this also gave her a chance to spend more time with Rio, time that grew more precious to her as the realization sank in that Rio's time back in Seize with them was limited.

ooo OOO ooo

Yumina went off to the kitchen with the orphans to store away the eggplants, leaving the old priest to chat with Rio and Kureha, but a knock at the church door drew him away, too. He apologized for leaving them alone as he attended to the new visitors.

They didn't mind.

While he was gone, Kureha took the opportunity to talk with Rio. ``Lieutenant Rio, may I ask you a question?''

``Sure. Go ahead.''

``I was wondering. I thought that you and the church ...didn't ...well, get along. But you ...don't seem to mind talking with Yumina or the priest here. ...I don't want to pry, but...''

Rio grinned back at her, more amused by her diffidence than anything else. ``Don't worry, Kureha. I'm not offended.''

Kureha let out a sigh of relief at this reaction. She was used to Rio guarding her privacy, and didn't want to offend her.

``But I can see why you would wonder that,'' Rio continued. ``I've never been a ...supporter... of the Central Church.'' Kureha nodded. ``You've heard the story of my mother, how when she lay sick and dying, that a corrupt priest took her money and did nothing to actually help her, but he kept asking for more.''

``Not really.'' Kureha shook her head, surprised at the implacable tone of Rio's voice. That made her wonder all the more strongly about Rio's friendliness here.

``Well,'' said Rio, ``I was only seven at the time, so I only understood as a child, but I could see that ...priest was only interested in his own wealth and power.'' The way she said his title turned it into a curse. She continued telling of her mother, how she asked for medicine that the corrupt priest never brought, how he offered nothing but platitudes and requests for money as Rio's mother steadily grew weaker and her cough and sickness sapped her strength and life. Rio was sure her mother's sickness was treatable, as several others in the village got the same illness later and recovered with the aid of proper treatment and medicine. This just made her resent the priest's corruption more.

Kureha drank in this explanation, grateful for this glimpse into Rio's past and thoughts. ``And Yumina?'' she asked.

Rio smiled. ``It did take me a while to get over that bad encounter with her and her orphans.'' Filicia had told of this when they were all reminiscing before Rio's return. ``I think what finally broke the ice between us—well, what got me to let go of my grudge with her ...with them—was her coming to the fortress to treat Kanata when she fell sick right after arriving.'' Kureha remembered this incident as well, but not Yumina's help in it. ``She came willingly, generously cared for Kanata, asked nothing in return and actually cured her.''

``She really does care for people, especially the orphans in her care,'' Rio continued. ``I later found the old priest here was of the same mindset. He cares about people, not money. And I found he shared many of my opinions of that corrupt priest who failed mother.''

``Yes. Bishop Alexander was a credit to neither our country nor the Myriad Gods.'' The old priest's voice surprised Kureha. She had been so focused on Rio she didn't notice the quiet sound of his returning footsteps. ``The job of a priest is to pray for his people, not to prey on them. I do not like speaking ill of others, but I fear he cared more for wealth and power than either our people or the Myriad Gods.''

Kureha blinked in astonishment. She had never heard such harsh words from the old priest. Not that she had a lot of contact with him, but this was not she would have expected from the gentle old man.

Rio nodded in agreement and added, ``And you were also the first person in Seize to recognize ...who I was.''

``Really? When? How?'' Kureha was curious.

Rio gestured for him to continue. She knew the old priest sometimes liked to talk, in spite of his ability to remain silent at need.

``I never really talked with ...Miss Rio here''—He smiled up at her, knowing her disinclination to emphasize her royalty—``until she returned this spring, but I first began to suspect last summer.''

``And I didn't know about him until we talked,'' Rio added.

``But how?'' Kureha was even more curious now.

The priest smiled back and began his story. ``A while ago, when both of you were little, I served a parish in the capital. That's where I was when Miss Rio's mother passed away. I remember hearing of that tragedy, and the quiet rumors how Princess Iliya came to take care of her half-sister after this. But I also knew Bishop Alexander, and the rumors of his greed—his wealth was readily apparent. When I learned he had taken on caring for your mother, Miss Rio, even though he was unskilled in medicine, I became suspicious of him, as I should never need be of a man of the cloth. When I overheard him complain as an aside, right after your mother's funeral, that he'd need to find another source of income, and that one of his plans came to naught, it turned my stomach. I then knew the capital, so near the corrupting centers of power, was the wrong place for me. I wonder whether he sought to use your mother to gain to access your father's power as well as money. I'll never know. Anyway, as a lowly under-priest, there was nothing I could do to stop or even effectively expose such corruption in the hierarchy. Nobody would have believed me, I thought, and Bishop Alexander was too well entrenched, and had made too many political allies inside and outside the church hierarchy. But I could no longer serve under such a man.'' He shook his head. ``Perhaps I have sinned by not trying to save his people from Bishop Alexander, but I feared for my own safety should I try. So I took the ...coward's way out.''

Rio put a gentle hand on his shoulder. ``What could you have done?'' she asked rhetorically. ``It's all right.''

The priest nodded, accepting Rio's forgiveness, but still not fully forgiving himself. ``So, I asked to be transferred out away from the capital. I said I felt a calling to serve the people out in the countryside.'' He smiled wryly. ``That was not a lie. The people out here away from the centers of power are just as deserving of care as any others. Anyway, that's how I was assigned out here to Seize and Treize. The bishops looked a bit confused when I asked, as this did not at all match their way of thinking. But that was why I said I wished to leave.''

The priest nodded, coming to the end of his tale. ``And so, when I began to notice Miss Rio's resemblance to Princess Iliya, whom I had seen back in the capital, I remembered these events. I thought on them a while, then came to ask Miss Rio about them. I never got to see her before I had to leave for Treize. By the time I returned, Miss Rio had already left, and her return answered my question.''

Kureha looked up at the priest. ``Thank you, father. I know you really do care for everyone here in Seize. Thank you for that, and for telling me of your and Rio-sempai's history.'' She bowed to him.

``Thank you, Kureha.'' He laid a hand of gentle benediction on her head. ``May the blessings of the Myriad Gods go with you.''

Rio smiled at the two of them, relishing how he knew Kureha appreciated this blessing so he gave it to her, and how he also understood that even suggesting such would bring the wrong associations for her so he refrained. ``We're not keeping you from anything else, are we?'' she asked. ``You don't have to do more for the folks who came to call?''

``No, I'm free now.'' He gestured back to the door. ``They were a young couple who are expecting.'' He smiled, sharing their joy. ``They just wanted to ask me some questions about naming their new child, about what a name might mean and what would be appropriate.'' The priest was one of the few in the area who still new the old ideograms. The townspeople often came to ask his help in naming like this. Personal names were one of the last remaining places where ideograms were still used, and not all parts of Helvetia even did so. Filicia had no ideograms for her name.

This got Kureha thinking. ``What does your name mean, Lieutenant Rio?'' she asked.

``I'm not really sure,'' said Rio. ``Mother didn't talk about it much. If she told me, I don't remember. And after she died I wasn't interested in something like that from the church.''

``But aren't you curious?''

``Well, it might be nice to know what she was thinking, but...'' Rio trailed off, knowing it was impossible to get messages from the dead.

The priest's expression grew distant and thoughtful.

``Father?'' Rio asked, wondering what brought on his expression.

``Would you like to know? Do you remember the ideograms?'' He asked. Even in his younger years when he served in the capital, his knowledge of the old ideograms brought many people to him to help naming.

Rio thought for a bit, then dug out her personal seal. ``I still keep this with me as it's from mother. It has the ideograms on it and I guess I am curious, now, what they mean.'' She handed it to the priest.

He looked at it, and asked Rio, ``May I?'' With her approval, he made an impression of the seal on his palm and stared at the symbols it left there. This was much easier than working out the mirror image of the characters in his mind. ``Kazumiya Rio,'' he read. ``You have your full name here.''

Rio nodded. ``Do you recognize the ideograms?''

``Yes.'' He lifted his eyes up to meet Rio's. ``And ...you have definitely grown into it.'' He had Kureha's undivided attention at this point. ``Kazumiya means `peace princess.' I think we all understand how that fits you.''

The two nodded, Rio slightly and Kureha with vigor.

He continued, ``And Rio is written as pear and flourishing or beautiful. As a flourishing pear tree brings beauty of flowers and a bounty of fruit to those who love her.'' He smiled at Rio, knowing this embarrassed her, and also foregoing his natural tendency to point out how the Myriad Gods had blessed them all through Rio. He knew that she would still rather keep the church at arm's length.

``That's wonderful, Princess Rio,'' Kureha chimed in, momentarily forgetting Rio's desire to downplay her royal status.

``And that was from mother,'' Rio commented as a smile grew on her face. ``Those were the hopes she had for me.''

The old priest nodded. ``And I think she would be very proud of you, of who you are, of the woman you have made yourself, and of what you have done for us all.''

Rio blushed and bowed her head in thanks. ``Mother, ...dear sister,'' she whispered.

ooo OOO ooo

That afternoon Filicia sat reading the paper she had picked up while Kanata made dinner. A headline caught her eye.

``Look at this,'' she called to the others. ``I think you might all be interested in this article.''

Everyone gathered round, peering over her shoulders.

``Baron Condé Convicted of Treason,'' Kureha read. ``Wow, wasn't he one of the nobles in charge of army supplies?''

``Yes, he was,'' Rio answered. ``He was also a leader of the political faction that caused the most problems with the peace talks.'' They all fell silent as they read the article.

After they all finished and looked up at each other, Rio commented, ``Well, it looks like Baron Condé finally stuck his greedy neck out too far and it got caught. I'm glad his efforts against the peace have been ...suitably rewarded.''

The article told how his machinations to turn to war to his own profit, both monetary and political, had been uncovered, and how he had tried to prolong the war so he could continue profiting. The court judged this a crime against the state as it was not only contrary to Archduke Arcadia's stated policies, but also aimed to have more Helvetian citizens killed merely for his aggrandizement. It was heedless and negligent, murder through neglect. The courts—and even more-so the people—were war-weary enough not to forgive this.

``Why would anyone want more war?'' asked Kanata.

``Because he is sick,'' answered Noël, her voice cold with authority.

``...and greedy,'' Rio added. ``Back in the capital I found that he was supposed to keep us supplied and paid. He found it convenient to take for himself most of the money that should have gone to our supplies ...and salaries.''

Kanata felt glad she really didn't understand this motivation.

``And it looks like Colonel Hopkins was also arrested for collusion with him,'' Kureha pointed out, indicating a later section of the article.

``Yes, isn't that interesting,'' Filicia commented. ``That the case against Baron Condé really began to progress when Colonel Hopkins was detained. It says for, `trying to restart the war with the Rightful Roman Empire in direct contradiction to his orders to avoid conflict at all costs.' Baron Condé tried to intervene here, and his extra-legal methods were the chink that let prosecutors open up his case.''

``And reading carefully, it looks like you all helped too,'' Rio pointed out. ``It seems that after Colonel Hopkins lost the tanks of his unit here, many of Baron Condé's opponents were less restrained opposing him, almost as if they no longer feared retaliation. It says they're also investigating Hopkins' use of his unit against Condé's political opponents.'' She smiled at Filicia and Noël. ``It looks like you did more good with Takemikazuchi than you first thought. Not that stopping the war wasn't plenty ample sufficient. Thank you.''

``We just did what we had to,'' Filicia replied, unwilling to take credit for all of this, though she would willingly have taken all of the blame. She smiled over at Noël. ``See, once again Takemikazuchi saved even more people. Thank you.''

``Yes, Noël,'' Rio added. ``Thank you for fixing him.'' She looked over at Kanata and Kureha. ``And thank you as well. You know a tank is operated by a team together, and this could not have been done without your gunnery and communication.''

They dropped their eyes, unsure if they really had done that much, but warmed throughout praise from their adored Rio.

Kureha thought beyond the immediacies of the article. ``But will this stick? Will Baron Condé and Colonel Hopkins be able to manipulate the system to release them soon so they can go back to their old, bad ways?'' She looked up at her superiors, wondering.

Noël looked worried, as such an attempt would fit Hopkins' personality. He never saw bad in his own deeds, and cared not who else might be injured, or how, in pursuing them. It sounded like Baron Condé was cut from the same cloth.

Kanata looked confused as her innocent mind simply did not think along these lines.

Rio looked over at Filicia who indicated she should answer. Rio's sojourn through diplomacy and politics to end the war left her better able to answer this than Filicia herself, and was yet another reminder how Rio had grown over the past year. A year ago, Filicia would have been the only one here to answer such a question.

Rio smiled back. She too realized what a change the past year had made in her. ``I actually think that neither Condé nor Hopkins will be able to wiggle out of this using their usual methods and connections. These investigations and convictions look to have done more than put them in jail; these have broken their power base. It seems more nobles were following out of fear and greed than any agreement with their aims or principles.'' Her expression showed that she didn't think much of whatever principles they might have. ``Their hold over others has been mostly shattered. This peace looks to be very popular with the people in general, so I guess we can be thankful we're in a republic and that they have a voice, at least in theory.'' She pointed to the paper. ``I don't think Baron Hoche would have let this quote out if there was any chance of their getting back at him. Accusing him of `pouring the blood of our children into his treasury' does not leave much room for future compromise, even coming from a changeable politician.''

Filicia and Kureha nodded, as she explained this, taking Rio's words in and pondering them.

Kanata was happy to hear she need not worry. She didn't understand the reasoning: she simply accepted Rio's word.

Noël looked glad to hear that there were other good, and maybe even trustworthy, people out there, and that these two would not be in a position to hurt or betray others for a while.

``Thank you, Rio,'' Filicia was both pleased and impressed by her analysis.

They continued talking for a while.

As they began to head off to their own tasks, Rio remarked, ``I should tell Emperor Franz Leopold about this. He'd be interested to hear this success on the peace front in Helvetia.''

``Sure, here,'' said Filicia, folding the paper and handing it to her.

Rio paused holding the paper in her hand and looked at Noël. ``Wouldn't you also want to send this to Aisha? She was rather directly affected by Colonel Hopkins here.''

They all smiled at Rio's wording. If being shot didn't count as ``directly affected,'' then just about nothing did.

``That's all right, Rio. I'll get another copy to send. I don't want to take this copy from you.'' She smiled, thinking of Aisha. ``I do think Aisha would like to hear of this.''

Rio nodded, agreeing. ``I'll go out with you to look for another copy. I'm sure some of the townspeople would be happy to help. Aisha has become their friend too.''

Noël readily agreed, happy to hear how Aisha had made more friends in town. She would also be glad to have Rio along as she had found a larger spot in the hearts of the citizens of Seize than even Aisha had.

.

Their hunt was quickly successful, and that evening Rio and Noël each retreated to their rooms to write their own words to go with the newspaper clippings they would each be sending to the Roman Empire.


	14. Wintertime: Thoughts and Presents

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 14**

**Wintertime: Thoughts and Presents**

* * *

><p>November came to Seize, bringing with it the cold and snow of winter. Kanata was happy as this would be her first—and maybe only—chance to spend the winter holidays with Rio. Rio had left Seize about this time last year at her father's request to fulfill peace treaty obligations, so Kanata never had this chance then. But that peace was so wonderful a gift that she couldn't really complain about Rio's absence. Nonetheless, celebrating together this year was something she looked forward to.<p>

Before Rio's return, Kanata had been planning on taking Kureha home to visit her family for the holidays. But as nice as it would be to see her parents and give Kureha a family holiday, it wasn't worth giving up her only chance to celebrate them with Rio. She felt Kureha would understand, and would also want to be with Rio. Maybe next winter she could take Kureha to visit her folks.

.

Snow once more covered Seize. As the platoon enjoyed a warm dinner together, Kanata and Kureha shared their memories of finding Aisha beneath the snowy cliffs while out on patrol. Their bringing her back to the Fortress lead to her meeting them all—especially Noël—and to her gradual recovery. Kanata asked Noël, ``in your next letter, please tell Aisha to keep warm and be careful around snowy cliffs.''

They all laughed at this reference to the fall which had first injured Aisha and brought her to Kanata and Kureha's attention. Noël agreed to, smiling quietly as this also was the beginning of her relationship with Aisha.

``It was this time last year that you left to make our peace, wasn't it, Rio?'' Filicia asked.

Rio thought a moment. ``Yes, you're right. It was.'' She continued thinking, then added, ``That would also make it a year since Madame Jacott taught me about my mother ...and passed away.''

Kanata agreed, she had been thinking along the same lines.

``How did Yuuko take her death?'' Rio asked, turning to Kanata. ``I know she always helped Madame Jacott in the market. I left before I heard anything. ...Then again, I was a bit preoccupied myself at that time,'' she added with a laugh.

``She's doing fine now,'' Kanata replied. ``Of course she was sad then, but Martin and Naomi helped her. And since she helped Madame sell pickles in the market, she saw her declining health so she wasn't that surprised. Remember, she was the one who was first worried about Madame Jacott.''

``And you helped Yuuko too, Kanata,'' Filicia added.

Kanata mumbled she didn't do anything, she was just being herself.

``And that is what helped Yuuko,'' Rio explained, ``your cheerful joy in life.''

The rest of the dinnertime conversation was filled with talk of the coming winter holidays and what they might do for them.

ooo OOO ooo

All in the platoon were accustomed to the regular letters Noël and Rio received from the Roman Empire, and they no longer found an Imperial Palace address worthy of mention. However, a package from the Helvetian Capital for Rio from her father piqued their curiosity. Filicia was pleased that Rio did not respond ``pitch it,'' when told she had something from her father. She was now at least willing to see what he had to say first. While Rio would likely never love her father, she had grown enough that she would communicate with him at times. Of course, Rio might just be discarding these more recent letters in private, but Filicia didn't think she was.

Rio waited to open the package until she was back in her own room, with the door closed for privacy. Before digging deeper, she opened the enclosed letter. _I hope this isn't another something he wants me to do,_ she thought to herself, remembering his previous plea to save Helvetia and then Franz Leopold's request she present medals for him. _And I guess neither of those turned out quite as bad as I feared in the end._ She shook her head to clear away these musings and sat down to actually read the letter.

.

_Dear Rio,_

_I hope this finds you doing well. Let me thank you again for saving our country and ending the war. I, and our whole country, appreciate your sacrifice at the altar of peace._

.

Rio skimmed the next few lines of similar platitudes and laughed to herself. He still didn't quite understand her. For him the country and his own position came first, and while he could readily work with other politicians, his understanding of people outside of the political realm was ...not so good. She doubted he would ever understand why she finally ended up agreeing to the peace treaty terms. And the more she corresponded with Franz Leopold and got to know him, the less onerous those terms came to feel.

But enough of that, what did her dad really want to say? She continued reading the body of the letter.

.

_to be yours, so I am sending them to you. These are a few pieces of jewelry which I had originally given to your mother. They have taken an interesting path this past decade. Of all places, they turned up in the hoard we recovered from Baron Condé after his treason. While we were going over all of that, they came to my attention._

_I suppose that nothing he did should surprise us anymore, but one of the officers—perhaps trying to curry favor, I don't know—singled out these items to track down their history and see if we could uncover any further miscreants clinging to the Baron. There were a lot to choose from, for in addition to being a greedy snake, the baron was a magpie collecting all sorts of items he had no real use or need for. Thankfully for us, this also meant he kept many of the notes he received with gifts, and so it turned out with these. Of all people, he was given them by Bishop Alexander, ``In token of the help you have given regarding that town house. Perhaps you can make use of these someday.'' The implication was to use them against me, whether for bribery or blackmail I do not know. We can only assume that Bishop Alexander took them from your mother in her last days._

_I'm sorry that it has taken so many years to get these back, but I feel they belong to you by right of your mother, as it looks like they were unjustly taken from her._

.

_Well,_ thought Rio, _That's quite the development. I wouldn't have guessed that anything would tie the Baron—and even Colonel Hopkins back to my mother._ She quickly scanned the polite closing of the letter and moved to the box.

Carefully wrapped inside were a matching pendant and earring and also a broach. She remembered her mother wearing the broach, but not so much the pendant and earrings. These were not the style she usually wore. All were beautiful and wearable, showing good taste and not overly gaudy.

Rio pulled out the bell she wore around her neck and looked at it. Her dad had given this to her and a matching one to her sister Iliya. She wore it more for it's tie to her sister than anything else. In fact when Kanata arrived in Seize, she had been willing to let it go, cutting loose one more tie to her father, but Kanata had gone to great effort to recover it after Shuko had stolen it the day Kanata arrived in Seize. She smiled. Now she wore it for its ties to Kanata as well as her sister.

Her gaze moved from the bell to the jewelry from her father to the pictures of Franz Leopold on her desk. This brought both men to mind and made her think of the differences between them. Even though her opinion of her father had improved this past year, there were still plenty of black marks on his record in her mind. Franz Leopold had a much better record. _But maybe that's just because I haven't known him long enough to see his faults,_ she thought. _No, that's just pessimism and paranoia talking._ She needed to hope, and her impression of the man Franz Leopold was said that he cared more for people, and for peace, than her father. He was a good-hearted ``people person'' while her dad was, at the core, a politician. With her dad, she felt he was always calculating and holding back information and trust, in case they would be useful in some future power play. Franz Leopold felt more trustworthy and caring. For him, trust was good in itself, to be spent freely as it would be returned, not hoarded against some eventual need. Maybe that was why she no longer looked forward to her upcoming marriage with so much dread.

She looked back at the bell itself now, rather than her memories. It was silver with a very nicely done pattern of cherry blossoms and leaves. It did seem that her dad had an ability to pick nice jewelry ...or he had someone on his staff who did.

But what would she do with this jewelry? It was not something she would wear with her uniform, and she didn't know about fashion in the Roman Empire. Thankfully she didn't have to decide now, so she wrapped the pieces back up in their packing and put them away to decide on later.

ooo OOO ooo

Kanata was probably the most visibly excited over the preparations for the winter holidays. She approached them with a childlike glee and verve. Kureha also looked forward to them, but her mature air wouldn't let her be as outwardly excited. It ended up that Mishio and the other orphans dragged Noël and the others into more into the preparations and excitement of the season than they had been in previous years. It was hard to decide which the orphans liked more, baking or eating the traditional holiday treats. Filicia saw this all and thought it good that her ``family'' was going to have one last fun holiday together.

Noël and Rio conferred with each other and Yumina about Roman traditions for the holidays. The topic had also come up in their Roman correspondence. Much was similar, but the empire focused more on a slightly earlier holiday they called Weihnacht rather than on the common New Year's in Helvetia. Both were festival to bring cheer in the darkest days of winter, and both centered much celebration in families. The types of decorations varied—though pine boughs figured in both—as did the foods specifically associated with the holidays.

These discussions spread over to dinnertime and everyone enjoyed comparing how things differed where they came from, for they even differed inside Helvetia. Kanata made some of her mother's recipes from southern Helvetia. Filicia's family was from the north and their traditions were closer to some of the Roman ones. She even knew on of the styles of Roman cookies that Rio and Noël mentioned and promised to make a batch for all of them to enjoy.

.

Kureha had to consciously let herself enjoy these festivities. Growing up an orphan, she hadn't had the family to absorb traditions from. But this year she felt happy to follow Filicia and Rio as well as the others in preparing. She even talked Rio into helping her look for something to get, or make, for Klaus.

``He means a lot to you, doesn't he?'' Rio asked while they were out on the town.

``Yes, he does.'' Kureha looked down, embarrassed. ``I...''

``He really is a good and caring man. You could pick far worse to admire.''

Kureha smiled at this praise, more-so because it was from someone she also admired. ``And it's not because I think he's the Desert Wolf,'' she explained. ``It's because he is who he is.''

Rio nodded, thankful that Kureha understood this. Her expression encouraged Kureha to say more.

``I know I used to call him that, and think that's who he was, but I got over that.'' She paused in the city street where they walked, and looked up at the sky, faintly gray over the stuccoed buildings lining it. ``I suspected for a while, but I finally confirmed this last year when you all rescued the two of us from the river during that typhoon. Sitting there with him, watching the river eat away at our shelter, I finally realized that it wasn't the Desert Wolf whom I admired, but rather this man next to me who was fighting his own fear trying to protect me.'' She grinned up at Rio. ``And that was a good thing, since I also confirmed then that he didn't have the Desert Wolf's tattoo on his chest.''

``Good for you,'' said Rio. ``I guess that your improved relationship after that came from more than just surviving shared danger.'' It was Rio's turn to pause and remember. ``Did you know that when he left the next morning he told us he didn't want to destroy your dreams? Is that why you marked out the tattoo on your picture of the Desert Wolf?''

``Yes. I know. We talked about that later. The fact that he's not the Desert Wolf doesn't make me admire him any less. And I think he feels better not having to live up to that legend.''

``Good. I'm glad there aren't any misunderstandings between you now. And it's good to have someone you can trust and admire.'' She smiled, thinking of Iliya.

Kureha nodded in agreement. ``So what are you thinking of getting him?'' Rio asked.

``Well,'' said Kureha, ``I was thinking...''

They continued their walk into town, discussing Kureha's ideas.

``I wonder how much we'll see this season from the Roman Empire?'' Rio mused. ``They're famous for their intricate toys, and now that peace has opened up trade, I expect to see more of them in the market here.''

ooo OOO ooo

A few days later, just in time for Klaus' next courier run, Rio and Noël each wrapped a package to send off rather than their typical letter. Their usual letters were included in these boxes, but they also held holiday presents. Noël's was smaller, and only she knew what present it held for Aisha. She had made whatever it was by herself in her workshop.

Rio's box for Franz Leopold was much larger. On the other hand, it held not one but four presents: for Franz Leopold and his three daughters. These were also wrapped in plenty of padding to cushion the delicate glassware Karl and Maria had especially made.

Klaus was happy to take these on the first stage of their journey.

.

He arrived back with his normal courier delivery not long before New Year's. As this would be his last visit before the holidays, Filicia invited him in to join in their celebration and for dinner. It didn't take much convincing to get him to agree. Perhaps he already felt part of things having brought packages this time in addition to the usual dispatches and letters. Fortunately the time was no problem. His schedule allowed for bad weather which had not appeared and did not look to do so.

Thus Klaus was brought into Filicia's ``family'' to celebrate the winter holidays. Perhaps Filicia was the only one to notice Klaus' little smile when she handed out the last of the packages he delivered to Kureha. Kureha's expression had brightened at that point. Previously she was trying to be happy for her friends who were receiving things from their families, but her expression still held an echo of sadness since she had no family to receive things from. Kanata received some miso and other specialties of her hometown from her parents. Noël was happy with a special letter from her professor, but that was far eclipsed by the scarf Aisha sent her.

Aisha had written on the enclosed card,

.

_Dearest Noël,_

_I noticed that you were still wearing that one scarf this summer. So I decided that if you liked it that much, I should knit you another one. I enjoyed doing so, as it gave me something to do with my hands while thinking of you. And this winter, I hope you will find yourself warmed by both its wool as well as the love that went into it._

_Love,_

_Aisha_

.

Noël immediately folded the note to keep Aisha's precious words to herself and wrapped the new scarf around her neck. It must have been very warm, as her cheeks heated in a blush as she rubbed them against the scarf, savoring its feel and the love that made it.

Kureha's package turned out to be a medical textbook to help her in her studies to become a doctor. Inside was a brief note to her.

.

_Kureha,_

_I know this is the season for family gifts. Since your parents are no longer in a position to give you any presents to open, I thought I should, as I could not bear to see you alone and forsaken this Holiday. I hope you will find this useful in pursuit of your dream._

_—Klaus_

.

On reading this, Kureha found her breath taken away along with her words. When they returned, all she could say was, ``Thank you, Klaus,'' but her tone was one she almost never used, and he could tell just how special this was to her. His small smile in answer said that he had just been repaid, and more.

Later, Rio told Kureha, ``This seems to be the year for books,'' explaining that Franz Leopold had given her an old Roman book on the study of old aircraft and analysis on how they might have flown, and that she had given Kanata a book of trumpet tunes.

.

Not all presents were given in public like Kanata's gift to Filicia of a glass rabbit to join the menagerie she kept on her dressing table. Earlier that day, Rio had found Filicia alone in her office. ``You know,'' said Rio, ``there are times when the right present just about falls in your lap.'' She placed a small, wrapped box on Filicia's desk. ``Happy New Year, Filicia.''

``Rio, thank you.'' Filicia smiled and picked up the box. ``May I?'' she asked.

``Go ahead. Opening it is the only way I know for you to find out what's inside.''

Filicia chuckled at her teasing and proceeded to carefully undo the paper. Securely nestled inside the padding of the box, Filicia found a matching pendant and pair of earrings.

``Thank you.'' Filicia's cheeks colored. ``But you didn't have to go out and buy me fancy jewelry just for this holiday.'' Her mind began working. ``But if you did that, then what do you mean about it falling in your lap. Shopping for these wasn't that easy, was it?''

Rio laughed at her confusion. ``Actually, I have to admit that I neither shopped for nor bought your present.'' She savored Filicia's sincerely confused look at this explanation. ``Those actually belonged to my mother. I received them from ...my father in that package a couple weeks ago. He had given them to her, but somehow Baron Condé got a hold of them, probably through Bishop Alexander during mother's last illness. They belong on a lovely lady.''

Filicia blushed deeply and stammered, trying to respond. ``But Rio, you are lovely yourself, and these are your mother's...'' She had trouble getting any more out: emotions managed to tie her vocal cords in knots.

Rio chuckled. ``I will admit that I kept this one for myself.'' She pulled a broach out of her pocket and showed it to Filicia. ``I remember mother wearing this one, but not really those, so I will keep this as having special meaning to me and give you those. I think they will look good on you, and your expression tells me that they will have special meaning to you as well.''

``But...'' Filicia stared at her box. ``Are you sure that you want to give these away. It's not like you have so many things of your mother's that you can afford to just give them out profligately.''

``Yes, I am sure. And it's because they're precious to me, and because—in your own way—you are too, that I feel this is the perfect gift.''

``Rio...'' Filicia held the box to her chest. ``Thank you. I will treasure these forever, and every time I wear them I will think of you.''

This brought a blush to Rio's face, as she knew Filicia meant every one of those words. Rio hoped she had not implied too much with this gift.


	15. Thanks for Peace: Thanks for Comrades

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 15**

**Thanks for Peace: Thanks for Comrades**

* * *

><p>By the time February arrived, the New Year's celebrations were long over and cleaned up from, though winter still held Seize in its grip.<p>

Klaus brought two letters from Aisha. Of course one was to Noël, but the other was to the whole 1121st. Filicia read:

.

_Dear Friends,_

_It was a year ago that you found me, injured in the snow, brought me to your home, and nursed me back to health. Thank you for your kindness and your friendship. They are priceless gifts I will always treasure. I wasn't able to meet Miss Rio at that time, but I want to thank her for what she was doing then, leaving her friends to make the peace. I'm so glad she was doing that..._

.

She continued telling of events in Rome and of the plans for their upcoming celebration of the one-year anniversary of the peace.

Noël and Aisha shared similar memories in their private letters. Among the rest of the thoughts and feelings each also told the other, ``Thank you for healing me.'' For each felt that the other had, and was exceedingly grateful for this.

``And Rio,'' Noël told her. ``Aisha and I both want to thank _you_ for this peace that gave us ...a chance for friendship.'' She lowered her voice and finished almost inaudibly, ``...and so much more.''

Aisha's were not the only such letters that Klaus delivered. Rio received two herself. In addition to his usual letter, Franz Leopold sent her a separate card celebrating the first anniversary of the peace and thanking Rio for all she had done for it. He had selected this particular card for both the peacefulness of the painting copied on the front and for the beauty with which it was painted. The artist was one of the famous old Roman Masters. Theresa, Elanor and Anna added a few words of their own to Franz Leopold's words of thanks and hope.

The other card was, surprisingly enough, from Rio's father. His was short and simple, but he took the trouble to send her thanks for the sacrifice she made for him and for Helvetia. Rio smiled to herself. While she appreciated his wishes and sentiments, she realized that he would likely never understand that those were not the reasons she agreed to the treaty. For her, it was more for peace itself and to save her friends—even those she had not met, now even Roman ones—from the horrors of war. Peace made it easier to enjoy life, to enjoy what days the world had left to give them.

She shook her head. At least her father was grateful and gracious about it. She should be content with this development and not insist he be perfect.

.

Rio, Filicia and the rest of the platoon put on their dress uniforms and headed to the Town Hall. Their presence there had been formally requested for the unveiling of a new sculpture. The Merchant Guild had commissioned Karl and Maria make one in commemoration of the peace and of the part the 1121st played in achieving it here.

The entire guild, dressed in their finest, were gathered in the Town Hall for this, and many other townspeople had heard of the event and come as well. The guild masters gathered with the 1121st on the raised dais at one end of the grand meeting hall. Centered on the dais was a pedestal topped by the sculpture, draped in fabric, awaiting the formal unveiling.

``People of Seize,'' declared the Mayor, facing the assembled crowd. ``A year ago our town faced the threat of being drawn into the war with the Rightful Roman Empire. We saw soldiers in our streets and tanks on our byways, and some of those soldiers wanted this to be the place where the armistice came to an end. Some were foolish enough to want war, to want to provoke it with the Roman army waiting beyond our borders.

``But the maidens of the Time Keeping Fortress once again came to our aid. Once more they stepped in, risking their own lives to save us and our town. For when the two armies faced each other in Nomansland near here, they appeared between the lines with the help of an ancient tank like a giant spider. And with the notes from a golden horn they bid both sides not fight and stay at peace. This horn was not the gift of angels, but rather of one angelic princess. So it was that the maidens saved Seize from being engulfed in the flames of war. And the armies stopped until this Princess could arrive, in her angelic white robes, and declare that the war was over: Helvetia and the Rightful Roman Empire were at peace.

``And so, we have commissioned this sculpture to commemorate the maidens saving our town once more. This will ever have a place in our town hall here so that none may ever forget these maidens and what they risked for us, and for peace.

``Today these same maidens honor us with their presence.'' The mayor gestured toward the 1121st. ``And we wish them to know they have our everlasting gratitude.

``Lieutenant Heidmann, as you led these maidens, would you please do us the honor of unveiling the sculpture.''

.

So Filicia pulled the cord she had been given and the draping parted and fell away revealing the sculpture for all to see. Karl had shown his mastery of glass in this and Maria showed she was the true heir of his skill, for it modeled Takemikazuchi atop the ruined tower between the lines, though all that fell into obscurity as it was merely a base for the members of the 1121st, surmounting the tank, each recognizable as themselves. Kanata stood, holding up her trumpet, and one almost expected to hear the Sound of the Sky from it. Rio stood back to back with her, dressed in her royal robes, holding out the Peace Declaration before her. Filicia, Noël, Kureha and even Aisha were gathered around supporting them. Karl had managed to capture each of their essences in their pose and expression: from Rio's nobility and command, to Kanata's joy to, to Filicia's caring protection. On the pillar below them was written ``Servants of Peace''.

The crowd let out a cheer of thanks for the girls and surged forward to get a better look.

ooo OOO ooo

``I'm glad the town decided to honor you and the girls with that sculpture,'' Rio said as she finished up the lunch she was again sharing with Filicia in her office. ``They really deserve it.''

``As do you, Rio,'' Filicia corrected her. She didn't want Rio to minimize her own part in the peace, and the sculpture featured her as well. ``You've certainly grown since I first met you.''

Rio was ready to contradict her but stopped herself, both because she knew such would not work on Filicia and also because she saw there was truth to her statement. So she simply moved to change the subject slightly. ``And the rest of the girls have grown a lot under you too.''

``They have, haven't they.'' Filicia smiled, proud of her ``children'' and of their accomplishments. ``Would you mind talking some more about them? It's coming time to write fitness reports, and I'd appreciate any insights you might have.''

``Sure. I don't know if my thoughts will really apply to those reports, but I'm happy to share them with you.''

``Thank you, Rio. Would you mind, then, if I took some notes to help remember what is applicable?''

``Go ahead. Just try not to embarrass me if you quote me.'' Rio grinned back at Filicia who took out pen and paper and indicated she should start.

``Well,'' Rio began, gathering her thoughts, ``I guess we can begin with the most junior, Kanata.'' She stared out the window, remembering. ``It was almost two years ago that she came here. I remember that day... she was so eager and full of fun and energy. She's kept that energy, and I appreciate how she's honest with her feelings and expressing them. I've tried to learn that from her.''

``As have I,'' said Filicia, her pen quietly scratching out notes.

``But how has she grown?'' Rio asked herself. ``Her improvement on the trumpet has been impressive.'' She gave Filicia a wry grin. ``I think that she has picked it up faster than I did. Her perfect pitch probably helped her there.''

``As did her teacher. I know she really looks up to you, and she treasures that trumpet.''

``It's fitting. Iliya started both of us down this musical path, and I'm sure she would be happy for Kanata to have it. I've also enjoyed playing together with Kanata this year. She's learned to improvise pretty well too, as well as playing existing tunes. And her self confidence has really improved, not just with the trumpet, but with life in general. I think everyone's reaction to her playing in Nomansland taught her how she really can do things that the rest of the world values, that she's not just some leftover. I hope she develops a dream on her own. She's wanted to follow me this past year, and I can understand that as I followed Iliya for long, but if she can find something to do because her heart moves her, not because someone else—no matter how admired—does it. Perhaps her interest in music or flight could become this, but...'' Rio trailed off.

``I understand, and I agree with you. But regardless of the road ahead, she has made excellent progress in her time here.'' Filicia was glad to get Rio's words and wrote a bit more before looking up. ``Then, Kureha?''

``She has matured. She used to be quite the stickler for protocol and regulations, but you've taught her that there is benefit in not always following these to the letter, that sometimes there are things more important than rules—like saving peoples lives or caring for them.''

``Yes,'' Filicia agreed. ``I wonder if she clung so tightly to protocol before because that was all she had to cling to after her parents were gone.''

Rio nodded. ``And she has felt free to let go now as you have given her a family here to treasure.'' This brought color to Filicia's cheeks. While she did play the mother to her unit, Filicia found it especially touching when someone actually called it a family. ``And I'm glad to see her and Klaus developing a real friendship. I think that started when he saved her from the river after they rescued Seiya, but I see it's grown since then. The two of them seem also to have taken Seiya under their wing as he's worked the garden here.''

Filicia nodded, she'd been pleased to see this side effect of her offer of space in the fortress garden.

``But what really impresses me,'' Rio continued, ``is Kureha's dedication to her study of medicine this past year. That's not an easy subject, and she's putting in all the hard work it takes to become a doctor. I'm proud of her, and I think she'll make a good one.''

``As am I.'' Filicia beamed, proud as any mother at her children's success.

Rio put their lunch dishes back on the tray to the kitchen, taking advantage of this time to find the right words. ``And Noël,'' she finally continued. ``She has grown much from the silent mechanic who came here bearing terrible, dark scars on her soul. To see her smile now, and even laugh, it makes me glad to see her so healed. She is learning that not all humans are betrayers, and that trust and love do exist in the world. You have made a safe place for her to heal, here. Kanata's open joy and acceptance helped her, but I think the most help of all was Aisha and her love.'' She pinned Filicia with her eye. ``But don't underestimate the value of your love of Noël herself or your quiet acceptance of—and even joy at—their relationship.''

``All right, but you too should not discount your own part. You were the one who showed her Takemikazuchi and that taught her that she could restore technology and use it to save people, not just to kill them. She remembers that and is thankful for you giving her that task.''

``Maybe, but you created the environment, the family, that let her believe that Takemikazuchi actually would be used to save people if she restored him. And you followed through on that. You also risked your own life, honor and career to defend her from Colonel Hopkins.''

``What else could I do? You know what Colonel Hopkins did to her at Bienenland, how he took the old facility she restored and used its products to kill three whole cities in one night there.'' Filicia looked off into the distance for a bit. ``But I had another reason to take care of Noël. Just before your sister passed away, I received a letter from her. She told me she had arranged for a new gal to join our unit. She told me a little of her experience at Bienenland and asked me to take care of her. She said, `I know you will care for her, and that you understand the horrors of Bienenland.' That girl was Noël. Iliya must have learned of Noël after the battle, else I'm sure she would have taken her under her wing then.''

Rio smiled back. ``So when the two of us cared for Noël, we really were continuing Iliya's work and wishes. Thank you for telling me. I'm glad we could.''

``You're welcome. And thank you for sharing your impressions of your teammates. I've also been impressed on how they ...how you all have grown these past two years. I hope I can make it show through in their fitness reports.''

``I'm sure you can.'' Rio smiled back in thanks as she picked up the tray with the remains of their lunch. ``After all, you're the one we have to thank for this growth.''

Rio took advantage of Filicia's loss for words to depart with the tray


	16. Farewell Wishes: Preparing to Leave

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 16**

**Farewell Wishes: Preparing to Leave**

* * *

><p>February came once more to Seize, once more bringing with it the promise of spring to come. The darkest days of winter were over—though this did not mean there were no more storms coming in March, but rather it meant that with a little more patience and fortitude they would pass and the greening days of spring would come for real.<p>

It had been almost a full year since Rio returned after ending the war, yet in many ways the time had flown past more quickly than any of them wished. This day, Rio again brought lunch to Filicia's office where they could eat and talk together. As they ate, Filicia began, ``It's getting to be that time, isn't it?''

``Yeah,'' Rio agreed. Neither wanted to be too specific about it, but the time of Rio's posting here to Seize was drawing to a close. Emperor Franz Leopold had been generous in allowing her to return here to finish out her time in Seize among her close friends of the 1121st platoon. Also, the Helvetian army was beginning to make noises about possibly closing the base here. Then again, Takemikazuchi and the skeleton behind the dam, not to mention the uncertain state of affairs with Gen and Babylonia to the east, were strong reasons to keep them here.

.

``In many ways, you're making the largest change. None of the rest of us are moving to another country and getting married. You know you can always come back here to Seize; I will be here.'' Filicia's eyes filled with concern. ``Are you sure you'll be all right?''

``I will be. And if I sacrifice some things, what I lose is part of life too.'' Rio's smile could be called both sad and happy. ``Madame Jacott taught me that. For we cannot lose without having first gained, and the joy of those gains balances the pain of the loss. We can ever after look back and savor the memory of that joy.'' Rio's expression grew thoughtful. ``And sometimes we only recognize joy when looking back on the memory. I think it was only when I was leaving here, and keenly felt the pain of losing you, all of you, that I realized just how precious a treasure I had in your friendship.'' Rio was blushing furiously now, but pushed on, trying to get her thoughts out. ``I've gained so much from you. I never want to truly leave, even if we must part. I will always treasure the memories of our happy times together here. They will help me go on, even when life is hard. And I hope someday we will be able to meet again. ...even after the wedding.''

``But I do have to leave, and that's why I came here,'' Rio continued. She handed Filicia a small, flat box. ``I want you to have these. You'll be able to use them someday, and I can think of no better person to wear them.'' Rio gestured to the box and said, ``Go ahead, open it,'' when Filicia looked up at her, confused, wondering if this might be more of her mother's jewelry.''

Filicia complied, opening the box. Inside lay a set of insignia for a Major in the Helvetian Army. She looked up at Rio. ``But I'm not... Rio, are these?...''

``Yes. These were Iliya's insignia. I know you will soon reach this rank, and I can think of no person better suited to wear them.''

``But Rio, you...''

``I doubt I will advance in Helvetian rank beyond where I am now, so I could never wear these,'' she answered. ``And also, I know that my sister would be proud to have you wear them and continue in her stead. You do such a good job of following her style.''

``But they're your sister's. I don't want to take something you treasure.''

``Filicia.'' Rio looked at her honestly and tenderly. ``In the past four years, you have come to fill the hole in my heart that Iliya's death left.'' Filicia's eyes grew wide and her cheeks colored. ``Of course, one person can never replace another, and I still miss Iliya, but whenever I think of something I would have asked or told her, I now think of you. Thank you. I don't see how I could have survived her loss without you around.''

By now Filicia was clutching the box to her chest and tears were running down her cheeks, and Rio had grown a blush to match hers.

``Are you sure?'' Filicia was still having a hard time believing.

``Yes. I had hoped to give these to you on your next promotion, but it looks like I won't be here to do that, so I leave them to you.''

``Thank you.'' Filicia blotted her tears away, futilely. ``Thank you. I'm not sure I can live up to Iliya's legacy, but I will try. Thank you. Comparing me to your beloved sister is one of the highest complements you could pay me.''

``No thank you for being ...a beloved sister, for taking care of me like that.'' Rio swallowed; her throat had a hard time holding both these words and emotions. ``And if Iliya were here, I'm sure she'd thank you too.''

``Rio.'' Filicia put all her emotion into that name, for her friend had touched her deeply. She looked up at her through tear-filled eyes. ``Thank you, Rio. I will treasure these times together as well.'' She wiped her eyes. ``I too look forward to meeting again after you've moved to Rome.''

``Thank you,'' said Rio, standing in front of Filicia. ``Thank you for being a friend. You will always be my best friend.''

``Of course, Rio. And you will always be my friend, forever, no matter what time or distance separate us.''

Rio saw through Filicia's smile, through her genuine happiness at Rio's friendship, to a hidden, buried nugget of pain, so she acted. She embraced Filicia in a tight hug. ``Forgive me, Filicia. I'm sorry.''

Filicia's eyes flew wide at this unexpected embrace and words. She didn't know what Rio was apologizing for, but her confusion robbed her of words and gave Rio the chance to continue.

Rio took a breath and began to explain. ``I'm sorry that I can only be your friend, that I can only love you as a friend ...as a dear sister. I'm sorry that I fail at being more.''

``Rio...'' Filicia was moved by Rio's being hurt by her own inadequacy.

``I... I know you care for me, and have for a long time, and your caring means the world to me, but... I'm sorry that as much as I treasure your feelings, I can't return them the same way. I'm sorry. I... I'm... I'm not attracted to women the way you are.'' Rio tightened her arms, crushing Filicia to her, and buried her head in her neck as she continued. ``Filicia, please forgive me for hurting you like this, for the pain my inability causes you. I'm sorry.''

Filicia found she could not breathe, whether from the strength and tightness of Rio's embrace, or from her words themselves, she could not tell. But Rio's sincerity came through to her with the same strength as her arms now held her tight, and to Filicia, Rio's feelings were as lovely as her strong, protective arms. Rio's words stopped but she still spoke to Filicia, with her embrace, with the care it implied, and with the moist trail she felt starting where the corner of Rio's eye pressed against her neck.

Filicia finally recovered her ability to move and brought her arms up around Rio, returning her embrace and gently stroking her head as it rested on her shoulder.

``Rio... Thank you,'' she whispered. ``Please don't worry; don't blame yourself.'' She took as much of a breath as she could. ``I love you for what you are, not for something I wish you might become. Your friendship is one of my dearest treasures, and always will be.'' She took another small breath. ``Don't worry that you cannot love me `in that way.' Your friendship, and your caring are enough. I want you to be whole and happy, and if you tried to become something that you are not in order to love me, that would hurt me more than you. So, please, stop worrying. We will just be friends—dear friends, forever—but only friends.''

Rio relaxed her grip, and they both took in a deep breath. ``Filicia, thank you,'' she said. ``That you can still be my friend, that this didn't ...turn you against me... You've given me a priceless gift, thank you.'' She smiled wryly, and gave a small laugh. ``And I guess it does work out for the best, this way. But, if only...''

Filicia smiled back, brushing away tears that had filled her own eyes. ``The path of `if only' often leads to pain. I... We should follow Kanata's example and rejoice in the joy we are given.''

Rio nodded. ``Yes, and your friendship is certainly part of that joy.''

Filicia leaned back against Rio's arms. ``Thank you. And you know that I will always love you.'' She looked into Rio's eyes and rushed on to avoid misunderstanding. ``I love you as a dear sister, like you said. I've thought about this a good deal since you left, and every time I ask myself which I would choose: having you by my side or having you happy. Every time, I find that your happiness is more important to me. And only you can decide what will make you happy. That is what will make me happy.''

``Filicia,'' said Rio as they let go of each other. She dried her own cheeks with the back of her hand. As meaningful and important as their embrace was, space between them was also important. ``Thank you.'' She paused as memories of the past hear swept through her. ``And I also want you to be happy. That I might hurt you by telling you this almost stopped me, but you've reassured me that you aren't.'' She smiled at Filicia. ``But there seems to be something about my leaving and marriage worrying you. What is it? Can I help?''

``Rio.'' Filicia undid the lock her will had put on that question. She would trust Rio to understand and answer. ``Are you sure you'll be OK marrying him?'' She suddenly found it hard to say Emperor Franz Leopold's name. ``Will you be able to be happy there? I know you've been working on the language and letters, but...'' She trailed off, not sure herself what else she was asking.

``Don't worry, Filicia, I will be. And thank you for your concern.'' Rio's eyes grew distant. She wanted to both be truthful and to reassure Filicia. ``I really do feel OK about this. Yes, Emperor Franz Leopold and I have been writing each other regularly this past year, and my opinion of him has improved and strengthened. He really seems to be a good man.''

``But don't you want the chance to find and marry your true love?''

``I learned from mother's experience that love alone may not be sufficient. And it certainly doesn't guarantee happiness.'' She took a breath. ``I think I'd rather find a partner I can respect and value, and who respects me in return than throw everything away in the search for true love. After that, if things go well, maybe we'll learn to love each other. That seems to be the way it worked with Emperor Franz Leopold and Maria. And even if it does not, we will still have that respect.''

``But you were forced...'' Filicia protested.

``Yes, this was a term in the peace treaty, but I accepted it of my own free will. Iliya was planning on doing the same. I assume she followed the same train of thought I did. I find that peace itself, is a very satisfying reward, and it also feels good to be able to do something for our country that nobody else could do.'' Rio grinned. ``And in his own way, when I think of it, Franz Leopold is kinda sexy.''

``All right, Rio. I'm not sure you've completely convinced me, but I know you're determined to go with this and make the best of it to make yourself happy. And I know when you've made up your mind...''

``And you?'' Rio turned the question back on Filicia. ``Will you be happy?''

``I guess I can say the same. I'll try and make the best of it here in Seize. I'll stay here and continue raising the girls assigned to this platoon.''

``Good. I guess we both will need to work at it. Making the best of things isn't always easy.'' A wistful smile crept onto her face. ``And I promise to keep in touch. I will write you, as I have been writing regularly this past year.'' She smiled at Filicia. ``After all, I might as well stay in practice, ...and sisters should keep in touch.''

``Thank you. And I will write you as well.'' She laughed faintly. ``We can be glad that you already proved the postal system works well between here and there.''

.

Rio rose to leave, but as she headed to the door she stopped and turned back, hesitantly. ``Filicia...''

Filicia smiled back. ``Yes Rio. Thank you for talking, and I hope that you will have a happy marriage in Rome.''

``And that is the other reason why I came to talk to you,'' said Rio, looking at Filicia's feet. ``There's something a girl typically asks her best friend or her sister on that occasion.'' She took a breath and raised her gaze to look straight at Filicia. ``Will you be my Maid of Honor? I know the ceremony won't be for a while, but...''

``Oh, Rio. I would be honored to. Both because you consider me such a friend, and also that you want me to be part of this important international ceremony.'' She smiled sadly, ``But mostly, because it is you.''

``Thank you, Filicia.'' Rio wanted to say more, but the words would not come. Thankfully Filicia knew her well enough that she didn't need to, but her eyes widened in surprise then closed in contentment when Rio re-crossed the room and embraced her in another tight hug. Neither of their eyes were dry when Rio finally left to return to her room to begin packing.

ooo OOO ooo

Back in her room, Rio set herself again to packing. Unlike last time she left Seize, she had time to plan her departure and also knew where she would end up. Thus she could take more things with her, but that also meant that she had to decide what she would take and what she would leave behind. Some choices seemed easier. While they were interesting, she figured she would leave behind the instruments she had collected from around the fortress. She couldn't really play anything except the trumpet, and if Kanata wanted to follow music as a calling, they just might help her. Anyway, these instruments took up a lot of space and would take several crates to ship. They would stay here.

She sat down at her desk and took out a bundle of letters. There was no question, these were going with her, and in her suitcase not some crate to be shipped later. Untying the string holding the bundle together, she leafed through the letters. The first was the one Empress Maria had written to her—well to whichever Helvetian Princess would fulfill the treaty clause she had. She opened it up, looked it over, and smiled. It took a special kind of woman to send such wishes for well-being and love to her successor, especially her successor in her husband's bed. But Maria was such a woman, and Rio regretted never being able to meet her.

She carefully refolded Maria's letter and put it down. The next letter in the bundle was the first from Franz Leopold himself. This one even had a few lines to her in Theresa's and Elanor's own hands. She looked up from the letter to the framed photo of him and his family which he had included in this letter, along with a Roman map of the world. Yes, that picture, and the companion one of their engagement, which also held a place of honor on her desk, would also travel in the suitcase. Over the year, they had also become precious to her.

She continued through the rest of the letters in the bundle, reading some, looking at and remembering all of them. _I wonder what Franz Leopold has done with my letters?_ She knew that he read them. Even if his references to them in reply did not already say so, there was no question that the man she had come to know would have. The question was merely what he had done with them afterwards. _Has he kept them the same way I have?_ Rio wondered. She would soon have the opportunity to ask him, but did she want to?

As she looked over the letters her mind also went back over the ones she had sent him and his family. This was a different way of getting to know someone, but if two people had the will and dedication to keep at it, it seemed to work. She definitely felt that she knew him better now than when they first met, or even after her border tour. She hoped that they would get along well once she arrived at his palace. The letters gave her hope, but she was also enough of a realist to have some misgivings. Furthermore, how would she get along with his children? She looked at their faces in the family portrait, at Theresa, Elanor, and Anna. She would be stepping into their mother's place, but she was _not_ their mother. She hoped they would not turn against her because of that. She did not want Franz Leopold to have to choose between his daughters and herself. She felt that was a choice she would lose—one that by rights she ought to lose. But what she read of the girls also gave Rio hope, again not certainty, merely hope.

Rio refolded the last letter, the most recent, and paused before straightening and tying up the bundle. She closed her eyes and once again saw that last letter's closing. ``I am looking forward to seeing you again soon. Theresa, Elanor, and Anna also send their best wishes and eagerly anticipate your arrival. I hope this finds you doing well and that you have a safe trip.''

Yes, he genuinely wanted to see her. Not just as some treaty bride, but Rio, herself, the person he had gotten to know through these letters. And Rio found she felt the same. She did not want to leave Seize, but that was because she did not want to be parted from her dear friends here, not because she feared the far end of her journey.

Rio put the bundle of letters safely with the items to go in her suitcase. It was now time to go to sleep. She had gotten almost none of the packing done that she had originally intended this evening, but she did not consider the time wasted. No, these thoughts and reminiscences had been worthwhile. Her task was not just to pack things away, but also to sort and organize. There were still more days to pack physical things, tonight she had worked on setting her mind in order and at peace.


	17. Many Partings: Trip to Rome

**Sora no Ato: Chapter 17**

**Many Partings: Trip to Rome**

* * *

><p>Two days later, Aisha returned to Seize. This time she was in full uniform and not on leave; she came officially, to be Rio's escort to her new home in the Roman Empire. Rio had requested she and Noël escort her on this trip to the Empire. It was appropriate that a Roman and a Helvetian be her escorts, and good that she could call both friends as well.<p>

Rio was at first hesitant to ask this of Noël, as she didn't want to expose her to hatred from Romans who might recognize her as the Helvetian Witch. She talked this over with Noël and they asked Franz Leopold and Aisha their opinions of this likelihood. Both thought the possibility was small, and both also promised to protect Noël should anything bad arise. Rio left the final decision to Noël. ``Should I ask for you and Aisha to be my escorts to the Roman Empire?''

Noël considered carefully, then answered that she would like that. The opportunity to do something for Rio and to be with Aisha outweighed her fear of persecution. And with the promise of protection from the Emperor, and even more from her beloved Aisha, she realized there was only one way to answer.

Filicia sent Noël alone to pick Aisha up at the station when her train was scheduled to arrive. It was a quiet way to give the two of them the gift of some private time together again. Aisha was warmly welcomed by everyone of the town as well as Timekeeping Fortress. Thanks to her grandmother and her participation in the last battle of the war, she was regarded as an honorary member of the Fire Maidens, and accepted into the townspeople's hearts as well as those of Filicia's platoon. The time she spent in Seize last summer had solidified this position, enough that she had been included in the commemorative sculpture.

.

The entire 1121st platoon held a farewell dinner for Rio. Everyone contributed what they could: cooking, cleaning, decorating. At the end of the meal, the time came for a word from Rio. She knew it, and did not want to fail their expectations, regardless of how little she liked making speeches.

``I'm going to miss you all terribly,'' Rio began. ``When I was back in the capital, before the peace treaty was signed, ...my father let me stay in my sister Iliya's rooms. They had been kept just the way Iliya left them, and... Well anyway, I looked through some of her books and found one page she had marked in a well-loved book of poetry. I assume from its wear that it was well loved. It seems that this page spoke to her. For me, it puts into words an important lesson I've learned here at Seize, one that you _all_ taught me. I made a copy so I could share it with you.'' She took a paper out of her pocket and read.

.

_``In the world there is not one thing that is useless,  
>not one thing that should disappear,<br>even the beautiful, even the foul,  
>even the bitter, even the happy,<br>even that joy, even that pain,  
>all of them form the music that is called the world.<br>And of course, you as well. Not one single note can be omitted.''_

.

``Thank you all for teaching me this music,'' Rio concluded, ``for teaching me to listen for it.''

The others listened, enraptured and thoughtful.

``That's beautiful,'' Kanata said, finally breaking the silence. ``Those words make me think of the Sound of the Sky ...that your sister taught us.''

``Yes,'' Filicia agreed, ``not one thing is useless. But it is very hard to see the good in some things.''

Kureha picked up on Rio's words. ``But how did _we_ teach you? We...'' She paused, searching for words. ``I know you taught me ...a lot. But how could we teach you? ...I mean, I can see Filicia, but me ...or Kanata?''

Rio smiled back in kind thanks. ``You did. You all did. Some teaching might just have been helping me grow up, but you also all taught me much of life. And I appreciate your teaching.''

Kureha looked back, her expression still unconvinced.

``Let's see.'' Rio collected her thoughts for a moment, then answered. ``Here are a few examples. Kureha, you have taught me that we can _make_ our own family, even after our birth one has been taken away. You showed that the family we make can be just as dear as the one we were born to, maybe even more so.'' Kureha blushed at this, and Rio glanced at Filicia, for whom this also had special meaning.

``Kanata,'' Rio continued, ``You taught me that life is meant to be enjoyed, even when it does not seem that way at first. You taught me that we can find joy in the world, that even in an out-of-the-way backwater town amazing things can happen.''

Kanata mumbled something unintelligible in thanks.

``Noël.'' Rio shifted her gaze to the quiet mechanic. ``You taught me that we can all heal, no matter how grievous the wounds, even those to our spirit. But we that we often need friends to help us do so. I hope you have found happiness as well as healing.''

Noël glanced at Aisha and quietly replied, ``I'm happy.''

``And Aisha, not only have you helped Noël, you taught me it is not only possible to forgive, it is important. Even forgiving someone who has hurt us deeply.'' She looked down and quietly added, ``like my father.''

``Your Highness.'' Only a formal response could convey Aisha's gratitude.

``Filicia.'' Rio looked at her and smiled. ``I could go on all night about what you've done. You have taught me by word and deed, of caring and command, and more: that true command is not ordering people around, it is about knowing and caring for those under you, helping them grow and be the best they can be. You surely have helped me that way, though I don't think I do as well as I should.'' She stopped, having come to the end of her courage and her list of teachers and friends at the table here, but not of what they had taught and done for her.

``Rio...'' Filicia adjusted her glasses on her nose, maybe to dry a tear, maybe just to push them back up her nose. She understood much of what Rio left unsaid. ``Thank you, Rio. I can see that you have been doing more in your room than just packing. You've been doing some very careful thinking, too. To list what we've done for you like this ...is hard to put into words.'' She glanced at the others at the table. ``I'm sure I speak for all of us saying we also will miss you terribly. I hope you will be happy, and I hope the Rightful Roman Empire realizes just how precious a gift we are giving them in you.''

``Yes, very dear,'' said Noël, now holding Aisha's hand as they sat next to each other at the table.

Kanata and Kureha nodded, still assimilating Rio's thanks and compliments.

``I hope she will be,'' said Aisha, ``and I think the Roman people will come to realize this, and to ...care for her as she is cared for here.'' She looked directly at Rio. ``I know I am thankful for the ...precious gift you are to the Empire. If I can help...'' She trailed off, not quite knowing how to express her support.

``Thank you, Aisha. I... hope you're right. I ...have no idea what to ask for as help, but your offer means a lot.''

After all of this had been said, and the last remnants of dessert eaten—all agreed that the fancy cake Filicia and Kureha had made was especially tasty—Filicia got up and poured a small glass of calvados for each of them. Returning to her place she remained standing and took up her glass. The rest of the company took their glasses and Filicia began, ``We joined in this dinner to celebrate our times together with Rio, to bid her farewell, and to wish her the best in her future. Thank you all for making this very special.'' She lifted her glass in toast. ``To Rio, best of friends and comrades, may you have a safe journey and may your new life be filled with peace and joy and love.''

``To Rio,'' the all chorused, draining their glasses.

``Thank you,'' said Rio as her eyes filled with tears. She was too moved say more.

ooo OOO ooo

The next day, it was Rio's time to leave. Kanata asked her and Aisha to the top of the fortress tower. They arrived at the top with their instruments. ``Rio-sempai,'' Kanata explained, ``you played with me up here right before you left last time. It'd be fun if we could all play together this time, too. ...Please.''

Aisha looked hopefully to Rio for an answer too.

``Well,'' Rio finally said, spending a moment remembering that moment with Kanata. ``That would be nice. Shall we play the tune that seems to tie us all together?''

``Yes! The Sound of the Sky. And Aisha knows it too.'' Kanata thought this a wonderful idea.

``My grandmother taught it to me,'' Aisha explained. ``It does seem appropriate.''

``Yes,'' Rio agreed. ``And I think that Iliya—who taught it to both Kanata and I—would feel it fitting for us to play it together, in peace and in friendship.''

Kanata and Aisha agreed wholeheartedly.

``And, sempai, could you please play Princess Iliya's trumpet?'' She held out her trumpet to Rio. ``Please.''

Aisha added her request, giving a small bow to Rio. ``Princess, if you would please lead us.''

Rio took a breath to protest, but saw Kanata's imploring eyes looking up at her, asking the same. So she abandoned her protest, smiled back at the two, and took the trumpet. ``All right, but just this once.''

Kanata's sunburst of a smile erased any doubts had whether this was the right thing to do. Kanata and Aisha both took up their old bugles and looked to Rio. She lifted Kanata's trumpet, gesturing for them all to begin.

Their flock of brass notes took wing over the town, echoing from the cliffs and combining in harmonies which spoke hope that their peoples could work together in peace, and so bring joy and beauty from their combination as did the notes.

Filicia and the others looked up from the courtyard, enjoying this impromptu concert.

Throughout Seize, the townspeople looked up, hearing the music and savoring its beauty. Those of them who knew told those who did not who was playing and how this was the same tune that had stopped the war last year.

When they finished Rio smiled back at them. ``Thank you. That was wonderful,'' she said, carefully handing Kanata back her trumpet.

``Yes. Yes!'' Said Kanata. She looked up at Rio. ``Remember. No matter how far we are parted, sounds resonate and reach out to the hearts of others.''

``Yes they do,'' Rio agreed, remembering Kanata's words as the same ones they spoke the last time she had to leave Seize, and that they were ones that both she and Kanata had learned from her sister Iliya. ``I still don't want to say goodbye. I'll always remember Seize, and your friendship.'' She included Aisha in this last, and was rewarded by a quiet, sincere smile.

.

Not only did the entire 1121st come to see Rio off at the station, a large group of townspeople did as well. The size of the crowd on the platform showed how much Seize had taken her into their hearts and claimed her as their own.

It was on a banner here that she first was given the name, ``Rio of the Peace.''

ooo OOO ooo

Filicia stood on the platform, watching the train disappear into the distance, just as Noël had watched Aisha's train depart after her summer visit.

``Filicia,'' Kanata ventured, ``It's hard watching a train carry away the one we love, isn't it?''

Filicia silently nodded her agreement; she didn't trust her voice.

Kanata and Kureha both moved to hug her in comfort. ``We love her too ...and also miss her. But you've known her much longer, so it must be that much harder for you. We're here for you.''

``Thank you,'' said Filicia, resting her arms on their shoulders. ``We need to be strong and look at how good the peace she brought us is. Even though we're giving up Rio and her company, it's for a good cause. We should think of all the children who, thanks to her, won't have to face the horrors of war.'' Filicia told this to Kureha and Kanata, but they could tell that she was trying just as hard to convince herself of it.

They held Filicia until the train disappeared around a distant bend and Filicia finally took her eyes back from the horizon. ``Thank you,'' She gathered them both in her arms, rested her head on theirs and for the first time either could recall, Filicia let herself cry.

.

The three stood there holding each other, alone on the platform, for the rest of the well-wishers had already departed for home. Filicia finally released her hold on Kanata and Kureha and straightened back up. ``Thank you.'' She kept her hands on their shoulders. ``Thank you girls. I didn't ...I didn't realize parting would affect me this way.''

``It's all right, Filicia,'' said Kanata. ``We love Rio too.'' She took her hand. ``I can make dinner tonight,'' she offered, wanting to do something to help, and though she didn't consciously think of it, to give herself something to keep busy as well.

Kureha nodded. ``Unless you want us all to work on it together?''

``That would be a bit ...crowded in the kitchen ...and I really should finish writing up a couple dispatches.'' Filicia gave them a small grin. ``You know how the army loves reports and paperwork, and all personnel changes must be properly documented.''

They all shared a laugh, glad to find humor in something this day, even if it was only army bureaucracy.

``Why don't we head back?'' Filicia finally suggested, looking around at the now-empty platform and square in front of the station. ``It looks like everyone else already has.''

``Yeah,'' Kureha agreed.

When they got to the cars, Kanata suggested that they all go home together in one of them. ``We can leave the other one parked here and come back and pick it up later, like tomorrow.''

Kureha looked up at Filicia and suggested, ``I can drive us home if you'd like.''

``All right,'' said Filicia, not objecting to the company on the drive nor to the opportunity to sit back as a passenger. And this suggestion, or actually the caring behind it, brought the first hint of a smile back to her face.

.

That evening the three sat around the dinner table and talked about good times in the past. The table seemed empty with only half as many people around it as the night before. Kanata had still been distracted enough when they arrived back here that she made the usual quantity for dinner. Thankfully the leftovers would keep, so food wouldn't go to waste.

``I miss Rio ...and Noël ...and Aisha,'' said Kureha. ``We knew that Rio had to leave again, but I'm still going to miss her.'' She paused, thinking for a moment, then tried to cheer herself up. ``I'm glad that Rio has Noël and Aisha to go with her on this trip so she won't be so lonely. It's good to travel with friends.''

``Yes,'' Filicia agreed, also trying to grasp hold of this cheer. ``It really is good to have friends to keep you company on a long journey like this one.''

``I'm sure she'll do well,'' Kanata concluded, ever looking on the bright side of things.

After dinner, they shared their traditional bath together. Kureha made no objection to the non-regulation togetherness this time: she found that she also needed the close sharing it provided. She didn't even protest when Filicia offered to wash her back. Kanata and Filicia enjoyed it as always, especially Kanata helping with her hair.

As they soaked in the hot bath after washing themselves, the three continued talking about their shared past. Kanata brought up their bath together just before Rio's return when Filicia and Noël had shared their memories of Rio.

In spite of enjoying sharing this bath, an air of melancholy still hovered around Filicia. Kureha noticed this and as they were drying off asked, ``Filicia, um... you seem a bit lonely tonight, so ...um.'' She looked over to Kanata for confirmation. ``Would you want us to sleep with you tonight?'' She turned beet red. ``I mean, just for tonight, and to make you feel better. I don't mean we should normally...'' She trailed off, not knowing how to continue or what else to say.

``Kureha,'' Filicia smiled tenderly back at her. ``Thank you ...yes.'' She swallowed to clear the emotion from her throat. ``You'll make a wonderful, caring nurse.'' Her smile filled her face. ``I really appreciate this, and yes, I understand this is special ...just this once.''

``Me too?'' asked Kanata, more hopeful and much less hesitant than Kureha.

``Of course. Thank you.''

That night they all snuggled together in Filicia's bed, each finding in the closeness their own solace from their recent loss, and each also enjoying it for their own personal reasons..

Rio's departure this time hit all three harder than her last one. Somehow this one seemed more permanent; Rio going to a foreign country to marry didn't leave much hope for her return. When Rio left last year, only Filicia knew the engagement clause of the peace treaty might apply to her, and they all hoped that Rio might return after her ``special task to save Helvetia,'' or if she had to stay in the capital, that they could still visit her regularly. The war was also beginning to heat up last time Rio left—after all that was why she had to leave—and the preparations and activities for that gave them something to occupy their minds, especially Filicia. This time Noël had left along with Rio, so their platoon suffered an even bigger reduction in size. Yes, Noël was going to return after having safely seen Rio to her destination in the Roman Empire, but all three knew that without Aisha, Noël's heart could not peacefully rest in Seize. Would Noël eventually leave to follow Aisha, or could Aisha come here? They could not say, but either way their small company would never be the same again. They all found comfort in those who remained here in Seize. They had each other, and this would not change.

ooo OOO ooo

As the train pulled away from the Seize station, Rio leaned out the open window, waving farewell to the crowd of well-wishers gathered to see her off. As it picked up speed, she pulled her head back inside and closed the window. The weather was not near warm enough to need its cooling breeze. She sat down facing Noël and Aisha. ``Thanks for being my escort,'' she told them. ``You make it feel like I'm bringing a bit of Seize with me. It's good to have friends together on this journey.''

``You're welcome, Rio.'' Noël gave Aisha the briefest glance to confirm she spoke for both of them. ``We're happy to do it, and glad that we are able to.''

Aisha nodded in agreement.

The train wound its way through the mountains and valleys of the Helvetian countryside. Aisha commented on its beauty as they crossed one of the numerous rivers. ``I'm so glad we have a chance to see this again. I think I fell in love with this scenery on my first trip back from Seize. I didn't want to leave it behind.'' She left unsaid that the scenery was much less important to her than what else she had left behind in Seize.

``It is lovely, isn't it.''

Conversation about Aisha's trip back led to reminiscences about her visit this past summer and also her first time in Seize a year a go.

But that was not the first time that Aisha met Noël. It also happened that Aisha was a victim of the bio-weapons from the plant Noël restored as a child. Colonel Hopkins had taken Noël to see some still-living victims in a broken building near Bienenland, and Aisha was suffering in there. ``I remember seeing her then, but then I also remembered the pain on her face when she saw us victims in that broken room. I later learned how much that actually hurt her, how she wishes she had never restored that plant, how much Colonel Hopkins' betrayal hurt.''

``And you helped heal those hurts, Aisha,'' Rio pointed out.

``You helped too, Miss Rio,'' Aisha countered. ``But I think we can all agree that seeing Noël healed is wonderful.''

``Yes. Definitely.''

``Thank you,'' Noël whispered in answer, ``both of you.'' And she thought to herself of the other friends who had helped her heal: Filicia, Kureha, Kanata, Karl, Mishio and the rest of the Seize townsfolk.

Rio smiled at this, and at Noël and Aisha's clasped hands resting on the seat between them.

.

At Onze, they changed trains to an express heading northwest. Seize was too small a town to be served by anything but the one local train. Rio had refused the offer of a special train sent for her. ``I can take ordinary trains like a normal lieutenant,'' she had stated. ``There's no need to go to that extra expense for me, and there are many better things to spend that money on.'' So, she and her escorts took passage on an ordinary train headed for the Roman border. In the past year of peace, commerce across the border had begun once more, and the border stations were seeing real use now.

``Is this the same route you took when you left Seize last time?'' asked Aisha. They had begun speaking in Roman at Rio's suggestion. Rio figured she needed all the practice she could get to prepare her for life there, and this was a last chance to accustom her ear to the language before arriving in Rome.

``Only to Onze,'' she replied. ``I took a train from there to the capital ...Helvetian capital, I mean.''

Noël nodded in agreement. ``Of course.''

``So this is different now than that time,'' Aisha continued, prompting her to tell more.

``Yes, that time I did not know what lay ahead for me. My father only said I needed to come to the capital to save Helvetia. `There was something that only I could do,' he said.'' She took a breath to buy time to find the right words. ``I didn't learn the treaty clause until I talked with him in person in the capital. But I guessed that might be it. I had heard the rumors about Iliya needing to marry the Rightful Roman Emperor, but my father was slow to say that.'' She stared out the window for a bit. ``At least this time I have a better idea of where I am going and what I will be doing, though I still don't really know what life will be like after the wedding.'' She smiled at the two. ``And this time, I have friends along on the trip.''

``Yes,'' Noël said. ``Friends are good.''

``They are,'' Aisha agreed. ``Even when you are going home, this trip is less lonely when you don't have to make it by yourself.''

Noël reached over and took Aisha's hand, reassuring Aisha as well as herself that neither need worry about loneliness.

Conversation continued on about Rio's previous trip as well as Aisha's. It also came around to the Helvetian Capital, just as Rio's journey had. Aisha had never been there, so Noël and Rio described it to her. Noël had not been there for many years, and had not actually lived there since she attended the Academy. While Rio had been there most recently last year, she had never actually lived in the capital, only nearby. Nonetheless Aisha was happy to hear what they both had to say about it.

As they approached the Roman border, Aisha asked, ``Miss Rio, have you ever been to Rome or the palace?''

``No, I have not. The first negotiations were at Villa des Friedens nearer our border, and after my ...border tour, we headed north near the Frankish border, again missing the capital. Fr... Emperor Franz Leopold has told me some about it in his letters, but there is only so much you can learn that way. Could you tell me more?''

``Of course, Miss Rio, though I've never been inside the palace. I've only seen it from the outside.''

``Please,'' added Noël, looking up at her partner. ``I know little about it. I want to know more of your home.''

This earned her a smile from Aisha.

Conversation of the Roman Capital happily occupied them to the border and beyond.

.

They crossed the border with no fuss and little fanfare. Then again, it would have been exceedingly surprising if Rio's papers were not found in order. One of the guards manning the checkpoint did recognize Rio from when she declared the peace to his unit last year. He thanked her for that, and was going to jump her ahead of everyone else, but she insisted on being treated like an ordinary citizen. ``I don't want to cause these folks or you yourself delay and inconvenience just to save a little time on my feet.'' She grinned at the guard. ``The army did a good job of teaching me to stand and wait.'' Noël and Aisha nodded in agreement with her, stopping his urge to insist.

The guard happily told this story to his friends that evening in the barracks: how the Emperor's fiancée came through his checkpoint, how she was friendly and generous and understood ordinary soldiers like them. This was a story he would tell again and again.

The train continued north toward the capital. Rio and Noël watched the countryside go past out the window. The fields grew closer together and the villages larger, older and more settled the farther they went. Noël and Rio both commented on this. ``I guess it makes sense that people tend to want to live closer to the capital.''

``Yes, but the farms have especially grown up here this past year,'' said Aisha. ``I think people are counting on the peace actually lasting so they don't need to worry so much about war destroying their fields.''

``I share their hope,'' said Rio. ``Though I also think that the growing desert in the north is pushing people this way. I saw some of that desert on my trip to the Empire.''

``Yes,'' Aisha agreed. ``Losing fields and cities to the Gallian desert has been hard. My dad's parents lost their farm that way. There was nothing they could do to stop the sand and bring back the water.''

``So this land here is all the more precious,'' Rio observed.

``And should not be wasted as a battlefield,'' Noël interjected.

Aisha took her hand, smiled at her and then Rio. ``And thankfully, now it won't be.''

``Yes, peace has more benefits than just saving soldiers lives,'' Rio said. ``Not to belittle saving their lives, but...''

``Peace is good,'' Noël agreed, her voice both softer and more decisive than usual.

``If only we could get everyone to agree to that,'' Aisha lamented.

``Actually,'' said Rio, ``I think there are only a few people who don't think peace is good. The problem is that too many value other things more than peace: territory, pride, money...''

``True, I wish they valued peace more,'' Aisha agreed.

Rio smiled back. ``Then we will just have to teach them,'' she concluded.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>  
>And so our little fellowship in Seize comes to an end, though the bonds of friendship among them will last the rest of their lives. I think I shall leave our friends like this, wishing them happiness and success in their futures.<p>

I hope you have enjoyed this story. It seems less popular than others, but I'm still interested in hearing what you think of it. Please drop me a review. I still have some ideas for further adventures with Rio, Filicia and friends, but they aren't coming together as a connected story right now.


End file.
